


Wanting

by AstronSouls



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, jaylos, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie wants Mal like Jay wants that MVP trophy in Tourney, but does Mal want her too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries

Evie sits at her sewing machine, chewing her manicured nail nervously; she was working on an extra special outfit that was a little out of her comfort zone, but she wanted to impress really bad.

Shaking her head, she begins to sew the pant leg again pushing the leather through at a steady pace; grinning when the blue/purple color is seen at various angles.

Usually she wasn’t one to mix other colors with her trademark blue, but this was a major exception, especially since the purple is usually her best friend’s color.

Humming to herself, she doesn’t hear Mal enter their room.

The purple haired girl smiles at her roommate, working away at her machine with enthusiasm “Hey E, what ya making?” Mal flops onto her bed and opens a notebook.

“Oh!” Evie stops and tucks as much of the material out of view as possible, “Just working on a new thing, nothing special.”

The other girl raises a brow, but goes back to her notebook reviewing notes from one of her classes.

Sighing Evie moves away from her machine, “How was your class?” she asks as she leans on one of Mal’s bed posts.

Looking up green eyes twinkle, “Boring, but hey we decided to be good so have to go through the boring stuff right?”

“This is true.” Evie states with a smile and moves to sit on her bed, “How are things since you and Ben decided to be friends?”

Leaning up on an elbow Mal smiles, “Great actually, we click as friend’s, I mean he’s cute but not really my type.”

The blue-haired girl gets even more curious, “What’s your type exactly?”

“Oh you know, taller than me, dark hair, cute smile, can make me laugh.” Mal states, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye.

“Sounds like a dream” Evie says with a sigh in her voice, then jumps when there is a loud knock on their door.

“Jumpy, E?” Mal asks as she giggles and moves to the door and opens it; finding Carlos standing on the other side. “Hey Carlos!”

“Hey, can I talk to you two for a minute?” the bleach blond asks, and smiles as Mal lets him inside.

“What’s up?” Evie asks, not moving from her perch on her bed.

The boy leans on one of the desks, “Jay and I are going out on a date tonight, and I am not sure what to do…”

Evie squeals as she jumps up, making the other two cringe “Oh I can help!”

“Okay?” Carlos looks confused but suddenly is dragged out of the room by the blue-haired girl, hearing a laughing Mal being left behind in the girl’s room.

They quickly made it to Carlos’ room, shared with Jay and walk in, the boy relieved that Jay was not there.

“So let’s see what ya got!” Evie moves to the boy’s closet and starts throwing things behind her on the bed, after a few minutes her head pops out and tosses a shirt to her friend.

“Hey!” Carlos yells as it lands on his head, pulling it off a pair of shorts hit him in the face and then a jacket.

He puts the articles on the bed, “This really gonna look good?”

It was black long skater shorts, with a white shirt and his red/black leather jacket.

Evie walks out of the closet, “Am I not a fashion diva?”

“Well yes…but…”

“Then don’t you trust me?”

Carlos s miles, “Alright, yes I trust you. Thanks Evie.”

The girl smiles and hugs him, “You are welcome, now I got to go finish my outfit!”

The boy laughs as the girl runs out the door and back to her room; he turns and smiles as he begins to change.

 

~Back in the girl’s room~

 

Mal was trying to review her notes, but she was way too distracted; her mind kept wandering to that cute blue hair roommate.

She blows some hair out of her face and then gets up walking to one of the large windows, “This is nuts.”

“What’s nuts?” Evie’s voice startles the other girl.

Turning Mal covers her shocked face and shrugs, “Homework sucks.”

Laughing, Evie moves back to her sewing machine, “You just have to get into it, I love it myself.” She begins to sew a seam.

“Well you” Mal starts as she walks closer and leans on a bedpost, “like to study, who would have thought!”

Evie rolls her eyes, “At least I can help you pass your classes.” She pulls the fabric from the machine and uses scissors to cut the thread that was extra.

“Yeah, I guess you are right.” Mal falls backwards onto her bed, then suddenly jumps off it “I gotta go!”

All Evie could do is watch the leather clad girl ran out of the room, “Wonder what has her all tightly wound.”

The taller girl grabs a few pieces of purple leather and begins on her new jacket.

As she works, the time quickly passes; not even noticing that night has fallen and Mal had not returned; stretching her aching back, Evie gets up and walks around.

Finally she looks at the clock and then grabs her mirror, “Mirror, mirror in my hand, where is my roommate?”

The mirror shimmers and shows Mal sitting by the enchanted lake, her face scrunched in concentration as feet played in the water.

Purple hair covered half of Mal’s face, so Evie couldn’t see her entire face “What are you thinking…”

She sighs, setting the mirror down and moving to her closet to change into some pajamas as she gets ready for bed; knowing Mal will come back eventually.

Back at the lake, a soft green glow came off Mal’s hands as she just absentmindedly practiced some magick; even though everyone warned her not too, she just couldn’t help it, after all it is a part of her.

“How would people react?” She asks her reflection, “how would all the kids react if they knew how I felt and about who….they just accepted us as not being villains and here I am…”

She gets up leaning against a pillar, “UGH!!!!”She yells out into the air, and rocks her head back on the pillar “What do I do?”

She looks at her wrist and sees its 11:11 and closes her eyes; a melody beginning in her head and she sings to herself:

“Its 11:11, make a wish, and make a wish and say…  
Its 11:11, make a wish, and make a wish and say…  
Its 11:11, make a wish, and make a wish and say…  
I hope you come true.”

She moves to the side of the rock looking into the water, this time seeing Evie and not her reflection as she keeps singing.

“Yeah 1, 2, 3, 4, soon as you walk through the door.  
Countin 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, one million thoughts quick hit my mind.”

She looks away, running a hand through her hair and standing up looking into the night sky.

“I’d hate to let you see my like this.  
Because I know when you are on my mind,  
You get me all worked up inside.  
Now it’s time to make a wish.”

Moving away from the edge, Mal keeps singing into the air, turning in a small circle.

“Its 11:11, make a wish, and make a wish and say…  
Its 11:11, make a wish, and make a wish and say…  
Its 11:11, make a wish, and make a wish and say…  
I hope you come true.”

The melody fades in her mind, and she slumps against a rock sighing; her face showing the pain she felt inside at wanting to be with the one person, but not sure how.

Pushing off the rock, she carefully makes her way back to the path and heads down into the forest back to the dorms.

It takes her about forty five minutes on foot, so she slowly opens the door to her room and creeps in shutting the door as quiet as possible.

Quickly she strips her leather jacket off and top, then follows with her pants and pulls on comfy clothes to sleep in; looking over she smiles seeing Evie fast asleep.

The girl’s hair splayed out on the pillow, contrasting with the white fabric.

“Night, Evie.” Mal says in a whisper and drifts off to sleep.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

Mal was the first to rise, surprisingly, and quickly got dressed; putting on some black leggings with a purple green leather belt, dark grey cotton tank top with zippers here and there and one of her signature purple/green leather jackets.

She was good, but she did like her style after all.

She was about to walk out the door when Evie groans, “Hey…where are you going?” The girl stretches and sits up on her elbows looking at the purple haired girl.

“Breakfast” Mal states in her matter of fact tone.

“Well wait for me then.” Evie replies groggily and climbs out of bed.

Mal rolls her eyes, though internally she is smiling, “Hurry up then.”

The taller girl hurriedly gets ready, not thinking as she pulled on her new outfit she had finished late the night before.

Mal’s eyebrows rise in surprise as the girl pulls on purple/blue/green leather pants and then a soft grey shirt; then she puts on the jacket that matched the pants and slipping on her boots.

As Evie turns, Mal notices that her old tag (Long Live Evil) was combined with Evie’s but said “Long Live Good”.

Cocking her head, the purple hair girl smirks as the other girl turns around.

Evie looks slightly confused, “What? DO I have something in my teeth!?” She hurries to the mirror.

Chuckling Mal shakes her head, “I like the outfit.”

This makes Evie freeze, she looks at herself and takes an audible gulp “Oh…I didn’t mean… I mean I meant to…I…”

“Hey E, relax” Mal states as she walks over and puts an arm around the taller girl’s waist, “You look great and the tag on the back is awesome.”

Evie takes a sharp breath as her friend gets really close, “Thank you.”

“No problem, now come on I’m hungry!” Mal states and they rush out of the room laughing.

They make it to the cafeteria, and quickly get breakfast; cereal and orange juice for Mal and a muffin with milk for Evie and they quickly took their seats.

“Oh how did it go with Carlos last night?” Mal asks as she sips her drink.

Evie smiles and swallows, “Good, I helped him with the outfit, how the date went I have no idea though, I was sewing till’ I exhausted myself and then went to bed.”

Mal nods and continues to eat, but can’t help her eyes roaming over the girl sitting in front of her and wondering why the girl was wearing those specific colors. “Evie?”

The girl looks up, “Yeah?”

“What inspired this outfit, minus the obvious tag on the back of the jacket?” Mal asks, taking another bite of her cereal.

“Oh…” Evie looks at herself, the outfit was not usually what she wore, but she liked it “Well actually You are the inspiration...”

Mal coughs unexpectedly on her cereal, as she hears Evie's admission.

TBC


	2. Pussy Footing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls dance around one another, while Jaylos starts to get into swing and some problems arise.

Evie was up in a flash, and by her friend’s side; lighting patting Mal’s back to help her breathe better. “You okay, Mal?”

Nodding the shorter girl gasps, not sure why what Evie said made her choke, “G-good…good I think.” She gasps again to get more air into her lungs, by now Jay and Carlos were there looking at her concerned.

“Damn girl, you sure you are okay?” Carlos asks, setting down his tray and taking a seat.

“Yeah, not sure what happened just now.” She looks down at her food, composing her face from the small revelation she just had about her roommate. ‘Only way she fashions something special like this is if she likes them!’ Mal thought.

“Okay, cool.” Jay states sitting down and digging into his steak and eggs, “So how was your night?” he asks both girls between chews.

Evie’s smile returns as she sits down, a little closer to Mal this time “It was good finished my new outfit which I think rocks!”

Mal smiles, “It definitely looks good, E.” which causes the other girl to smile even brighter at the compliment.

Both boys notice them, but say nothing as Carlos takes a drink “That’s good, we had a good night too.”

“Yeah we did!” Jay says with a laugh, remembering their spur of the moment paintball game with the guys during their date.

“So what did you two do on your date?” Mal asks, slowly taking another bite of her food.

“We went to have dinner, and that after that the team asked if we wanted to join them for paintball.” Carlos explains with a smile. “Was a lot of fun and after we just talked in our room.”

“Sounds fun and relaxing” Evie states, then quickly drinks more milk.

The violet haired girl looks at her friend with a quirked brow but goes back to her meal.

“So what’s up with you two?” Jay asks, with no tact whatsoever.

“What?” Both girl’s ask, “What no, there’s nothing!” it was weird how they both spoke exactly the same thing and all too quickly.

Jay looks at them not believing a word, “Okay…plans for today, it is Saturday after all?”

“Oh, Jay I thought we could go to the field, get some one on one practice in?” Carlos asks excitedly, he was starting to get better at the game and wanted to improve more.

Grinning Jay nods, “Sure, always up for a lil tourney action.” Then he starts to eat again, nudging Carlos under the table a little.

“You two are so cute!” Evie exclaims, “Though I think I may go find some new material to work with, I have some new ideas I want to try out in my sewing.”

“What about you Mal?” Carlos asks.

“Oh, was planning on visiting my mom and then maybe go out into the woods practice a bit.” She smiles at the last part and her eyes glow green for a second to show what she meant.

Evie shakes her head, “If Fairy Godmother knew…”

“She does.” 

All four look up to see the Fairy Godmother standing beside their table.

“I uhm…” Mal wasn’t sure what to say.

“You can’t stop what comes naturally to you dear, but I do want you to be very careful and enroll in magick classes the next semester.” 

“Really!?” Mal’s eyes brighten thinking she never had a chance to get into any of those classes, given who her mother is.

The head mistress smiles, “Yes, you have shown that you are good so I don’t see why not.”

“Well wow, thank you so so much!” Mal states from her seat smiling, this was the most enthusiasm she has ever displayed at the school.

Their teacher excuses herself as she makes her way back to the front of the cafeteria and the four friends get ready to leave.

Throwing their trash away, the girls go one direction, while the boy head another “See you later!”

Evie skips beside Mal as they walk down the sidewalk, then they stop “This is my turn off.”

Mal smiles and nods, “Have fun shopping.”

“You have fun with your mom and practicing.” The blue haired girl gives Mal a hug then walks away, still a skip in her step.

Mal’s eyes roam over the back of her friend, noticing how the leather pants hug the girl just right; then she shakes her head and chuckles to herself. “Yes stare at her ass…”

She quickly moves past a few building, and sighs seeing the foreboding detention center that held her rather tiny mother.

As she enters the front door, a man smiles “Hello again, Mal. They have everything ready for you.”

“Thanks Hank” Mal states and walks the familiar corridor to the visiting rooms, as she enters one the door shuts and locks behind her, and then the panel in front of her slides open.

There on a small table sat her mother like a scared gecko. 

“Hello again mother, I see you are still the same size.” Mal states sitting down and leaning closer.

The small lizard moves around a bit to get closer and then sits.

“You know, you could get bigger if you just tried.” The girl states as she looks at her mother, “If I can do it, so can you.”

The lizard shakes its tiny head.

“Stubborn, now I know where I get that from.” Mal sighs and sits back, “I found out I have more powers now, I guess winning the stare down with you granted me full access. Some classmates say I am the Queen Bitch now.”

The lizard seemed to look frantic but agreed with her daughter.

“I wonder…” Mal sifts through her brain, “give me voice, give me sound, give this lizard sound to speak.”

A green mist surrounds the lizard and then she hears her mother shriek.

“About time, Mal!” 

The girl rolls her eyes, “Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, no I’m good really!” Maleficent states quickly, “how is school?”

“Great actually, next semester I am taking magickal classes with the Fairy Godmother’s blessing.” A smile forms on Mal’s face as she says it.

“Palease! Her blessing, what she is like a role model for you now?” the sarcasm in her mother’s voice heavy.

“Actually she is in a way, I mean I will always have mischief in my blood but I choose good, and so can you.”

“Mal…listen to me…just give me back…”

“No” the young girl cuts her mother off, “You did this to yourself, and you have to figure out how to right it. I won fairly and now I am powerful but unlike you, I don’t want to conquer the world.”

“Such small dreams, it’s pathetic!” the lizard yelps out at the girl, “I taught you better!”

“You taught me to be mean and cruel. All I wanted was for you to be proud of you but I found better things to achieve.” The purple haired girl, runs a hand through her hair.

The lizard moves closer, “You dare speak back to me!?”

Smirking Mal leans forward again, “But you taught me how mother, plus you are a tiny little lizard that needs to learn to actually love.”

“Love is weakness.”

“It’s strength.”

“Oh so you are in love with the king?” her mother asks.

“No, Ben and I agreed friends was better, I have my eyes on someone else that I care deeply about.” Mal states, thinking of a certain blue haired girl.

“And who is the lucky fellow?” Maleficent asks dully not really giving a damn at all.

“Who says it’s a boy?” Mal counters with a smirk, and watching the lizard go nuts on the table.

Maleficent looks at her daughter, “Well you always were a rebel, even against your own mother.”

Mal stands and walks to the door, “Oh mother you have no idea.” Her eyes flash green, “I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but nothing to go villainous over. I hope you try mom, I really hope you can love more again one day.”

Purple hair disappears into the hall, leaving a frustrated but now talking lizard behind.

 

~Small school shopping Center~

 

“Evie, back so soon?” a small man in a fabric store asks excitedly.

“Yes, I am. I need more leather plus some other things.” She was perusing through the leather rack when Audrey walks by. “Oh well if it isn’t the princess wannabe.” Audrey states with a smirk.

Shaking her head Evie turns, “Actually, my title has been reinstated thanks to Ben and I have the title and the fortune and castle to go with it.”  
The brunette’s mouth falls open, “You can’t be serious?”

“Indeed.” Evie states and grabs a red, blue, green, purple and black bolts of fabric “Oh and your mother invited me over for Tea tomorrow, so I’ll be seeing you then.”

She walks to the counter to set the fabrics down, then moves to the cotton bolts.

Audrey just stood there, slack jawed; she couldn’t believe the King reinstated the Evil Queen’s daughter’s title. “No matter, still no power.”

Grinning Evie turns around slowly, “I do have power, I mix potions like no one else and I know how to make you shut up. Do us all a favor Aubrey, we chose good and we rather not deal with your snarkiness.”

Evie walks past the woman, setting a few more bolts of fabric on the counter, “Gustav, I’m ready.”

The man comes back smiling, “Oh wonderful selections my dear, I will put it on your tab.” He states as he begins to pack up the fabric for his favorite customer.

“Thank you my friend, would you have it delivered there are a few things I still need to do?” Evie asks, she was happy she had such a good standing with the shop keeper.

“That is not a problem dear, have fun!” Gustav says, and turns to Audrey who looks god smacked, “Can I help you?”

Evie laughs before leaving the store with wave and walking out into the son not caring what Audrey was thinking at all.

She remembers that Mal was going into the forest and assumed near the enchanted lake; so decided to head in that direction but had to pick up a couple things from the fruit market first.

Smiling when an older appeared to help her, “What can we help you with today dear?”

“Oh I need some strawberries.” Evie states as she reaches into her purse for some money.

“How many or just a small pack?” the woman asks pointing to the various baskets of red fruit.

Walking over, Evie decides on a medium size and brings it over, “This one is perfect for two people I think.”

“Very well.” The woman packs it up, “Five please.”

Vie hands over the money and then begins her trek into the forest, hoping to catch her roommate off guard with this special surprise.

 

~A Few Minutes Before~

 

Mal had quickly made her way out of the detention building and towards the forest, as soon as she was out of sight she changed into a small sized dragon and started to fly between the trees.

She really had been practicing her magick and seemed she had inherited the dragon form from her mother; however unlike her mother looking all evil, she looked cuddlier.

She swoops down and lands where she had her first date with Ben, it brought back happy memories and now she came here to relax and just be when things felt like too much.

Changing back she sighs and brushes dirt off her clothes with her hands and starts to go through spells in her head; green glow coming from her hands as she threw them forward and two balls of green light appear in front of her, floating.

With every hand gesture the two balls would move in synch, matching each movement precisely.

Mal wanted to make sure she had complete control, not just with changing into a dragon but all aspects of her magick; she wanted to be better than her mother but most of all be able to defend good when she needed too, and with force if necessary.

Her mind was so concentrated, she never heard Evie come up behind her and sit down to watch; not until she created a fierce dragon that swoops passed her and right at the girl and Evie shrieks.

“HOLY SHIT!” Mal yells and dissipates the dragon instantly, looking at the girl she pretty much just terrified, “I didn’t know I had company.”

“My fault…” the taller girl states trying to catch her breath, “should have made myself known, though that was pretty cool.”

Mal gives a small smile, and sees a basket in Evie’s hand “What’s that?”

“Oh this?” Evie holds it up, “A snack I thought we could share, maybe?” she opens it to reveal strawberries and Mal’s eyes twinkle with delight.

“Ohhh you know I love strawberries!” Mal states quickly walking over and sitting next to the girl, “This is really sweet of you, E”

“What can I say, kind of a sucker for a pretty face” Evie states and hands her friend a strawberry, then takes one herself.

Watching as Mal takes a bite, and suppresses the smile when the girl gives a soft moan at the taste; strawberries were really her favorite.

“It’s funny, first time I had a strawberry was right here with Ben, and now I get to have some with another special person in the same spot.” 

Mal states taking another bite.

“Well I am glad I am the other.” Evie states taking a bite.

Neither girl knew how to proceed, Mal was too stubborn to say anything neither Evie just didn’t know what to say; if it were a prince it would have been easy, but no its Mal and that makes it complicated.

They both eat in silence, both thinking about the other and wishing they had the guts to just say what was on their minds.

 

~Tourney Field~

 

Jay and Carlos had been practicing for about two hours, and finally take a break to get something to drink.

“You are really improving, soon you can attack just as well as you defend!” Jay states, slapping the smaller boy on the back “And your defense is insane now!”

Carlos winces but smiles, “Yeah thanks Jay, and I’m happy to be better and can’t wait to the next game.”

“We will rock it, and if Chad could get off his ass and actually do something.” Jay states taking a gulp of water.

“Well he did get benched because of us, doesn’t play much anymore but guess it serves him right.” The bleach blond states as he gets up and strips off the armor, “Hey did you see how Evie and Mal were earlier?”

Jay laughs, “You mean pussy footing around each other? Yeah”

“Yeah, you think they are you know?” the boy hints, and then blushes.

The taller boy pulls him into a hug, “I don’t think they even know it yet, so let’s let them figure it out for themselves.”

“Sounds good, maybe we can make some popcorn and watch.” The younger boy jokes as they gather their equipment and head to the lockers.

“Now that is an idea, but I rather not piss Mal off.” Jay states as they enter and find Ben in the locker room, “Oh hey Ben.”

“Hey guys, extra practice in?” the king asks as he laces up his tennis shoes.

“Yeah, just killing sometime.” Jay states throwing his stuff into his locker and shutting it, “What are you up too?”

Ben stands up, “Gonna go for a run, clear my head. Meetings tend to over load.” The blond smiles and then walks out of the locker room.

“Wonder if he is actually over Mal or not.” Carlos wonders out loud, coming from around the corner and smiling seeing Jay shirtless.

“What?” Jay asks slightly oblivious.

“Nothing, just enjoying the view” Carlos states, then quickly turns and walks out of the locker room, leaving a still confused Jay behind.

 

~Back in the Forest~

 

“Mal?” 

“Yeah?” Mal looks over into brown eyes, her own eyes softening as she looks at the taller girl.

“Is there anyone here you like? I mean I know Ben didn’t work out.” Evie chews her bottom lip, before taking a bite out of one of the last berries in the basket.

In turn Mal took the last berry, looking at it for a moment before speaking “Maybe.” She didn’t want to elaborate at all.

“Who?” the girl asks wiping her hands on a napkin and disposing of the berry stem.

Getting up Mal moves to a pillar ‘You’ she thought, then turns to face her friend “Oh just someone, do you have your eye on anyone?”

“I do but I can’t say just yet.” Evie gets up and grabs the basket, “You going to be out here longer?”

“No, I think I will head back.” Mal replies and they begin the trek back, given by car it would be faster or by wing but Mal didn’t want to scare her friend even more by changing.

“Evie, why did you come all the way out here? I mean thanks for the berries but usually you don’t trek into the forest.” Mal asks, moving bangs out of her face.

“Just wanted to see you” Evie states hiding behind her blue locks as they walk, she could feel a light blush come to her cheeks.

“I’m glad I have you here Evie, I think I would feel a lot more out of place if I was the only girl from the island.” Mal says giving the taller girl a quick hug.

Evie stops for a moment and then smiles hugging back, “I’m glad too, Mal. I would go nuts if I was the only one and I have to admit a few of the princesses here are way too…princess.”

Mal mocks being shocked, “Is the Evil Queen’s daughter admitting being a princess isn’t everything?”

“Maybe, I mean someone smart told me that I don’t have to play dumb to get someone.” Evie counters with a smile and a laugh, “I’m becoming more me I think.”

“Well this you is awesome, and I like the edgier look…even with our symbols merged.” Mal states nonchalantly.

“Well aren’t you full of compliments today, is the icy exterior thawing?” Evie teases with a smile, but the smile falters as Mal’s face changes, going back to the mask she usually wore.

“I uhh, I need to go!” Mal states and steps back, “Please don’t hate me after seeing this.” She says quickly and then changes into a much larger dragon than before and flies off into the sky.

“Whoa!” Evie looks up, shocked that her friend could transform and so quickly, then realizing she may have spoken too much too soon, “Damn it.”

She makes her way back to the dorms, slumping onto her bed; it was only midday but she felt like it was already later. “Mal, don’t be mad at me…”

Up in the sky, Mal was flying free diving into clouds her large purple body like a missile cutting through the density, then slowing as she looks between the island and the mainland.

Her mind was free up here, thinking of Evie and how the girl’s hair flows over her shoulders; how the girl always seemed to make her smile but she fell back on old habits and hid.

Shaking her head, she soars downward towards the campus not caring if anyone saw a big dragon; which in the case was the entire cheer-leading squad.

As she flipped to land on her feet, she changes and lands in a crouched position right in front of Audrey, Mal smirks at the gaping look of the brunette. “What, never seen a dragon change before?”

All Audrey could do was look like a fish out of water, until Mal closed her mouth, “Easy there princess, your face may get stuck that way.”

Mal straightens out her outfit and saunters towards her dorm, hearing a guttural scream from behind her making her smile more.

Audrey had been scared shitless, but now that fear was turning to anger as the purple haired girl starts to walk away; she screams.

Then she runs after the girl, and right as she was about to grab Mal’s arm; Mal turns with bright green eyes and blocks her. “I am not in the mood for your petty jealousy, or whatever it is you think you need or want.” 

“You are nothing but trouble!” Audrey spits out angrily, “When the day comes that you prove me right, I will be right there!”

Mal shrugs and pushes the brunette away “Then I will just have to prove you wrong, did already once before. Audrey, grow up and figure out what the hell you want to do instead of prancing around and being an airhead.”

Her eyes were an even brighter green and she silently dares Audrey to challenge her, then smiles when the girl backs down with a huff.  
“This isn’t over.” Audrey states through her teeth.

Smirking Mal turns, once more walking away “I wouldn’t dream of it, princess” She raises a hand in the air proudly displaying her middle finger as she disappears around a corner.

 

TBC


	3. Revelations & New Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the girls finally get together, what are the boys up too and why is Audrey so bent out of shape over Mal.

Evie sat up when she heard the door open, relief flooding her features when Mal walks through the door, “Hey…”

The smaller girl gives a shy smile, “Hi, sorry about uhm earlier.” She moves to her bed and sits down facing her friend.

“I was pretty surprised, you can turn into a dragon…like your mom.” Evie says with a smile on her face, “that’s pretty awesome”

Nodding Mal slips her jacket off, “Yeah, it is I guess.” She tosses the jacket onto the nearest chair, and then feels a dip beside her on the bed as Evie joins her.

“I don’t hate you, Mal.” Evie states quietly, “I hope you are not mad at me…”

“Why would I be…?” Mal realizes why and internally cringes, the last thing she wanted to do was make Evie feel like she was mad at her. She takes Evie’s hand and squeezes it. “I’m not mad at you, E.”

They both feel something to the kin of electricity moving through their hands, but neither let’s go.

“Thank you, I would hate it if you were mad at me.” Evie says with a smile.

Sighing Mal leans into the taller girl, “Truth is…”

A knock interrupts the girl’s little talk.

Evie gives Mal’s hand a gentle squeeze and then moves to the door, finding an annoyed fairy godmother on the other side, “Fairy Godmother?”

“Is Mal here?” she asks, and Audrey pops up beside the woman grinning.

“Yes, Mal you have a visitor…” Evie moves out of the way and their head mistress enters the room.

Instantly Mal is up on her feet, “Hi…”

“Audrey says you changed from a dragon earlier today?” the woman asks, with Audrey still grinning away by her side.

Nodding the purple haired girl runs a hand through her hair, “I needed to let off some steam after practicing, and so I changed and flew around a bit, then landed on campus changing in midair to walk back to the dorms.”

Taking a breath, Fairy godmother suddenly smiles “Well I am glad to see you doing so well, we do have some others who can do that but they are having problems, could you maybe help them out sometime?”

Everyone in the room looks shocked, but Audrey looks like she wanted to scream, again.

“Wait, you want me to teach other’s to change?” Mal asks, though inside she was smirking; clearly Audrey was trying to get her in trouble and the girl failed.

“Yes, no one here knows how and from what Audrey has told me, you can very well.” The woman says with a smile, “I would take it as a personal favor.”

That really got the ex-villains attention, “Sure, if it’s a favor I don’t mind.”

“Great! I will let the other’s know to get with you to figure out a good time.” The head mistress smiles and walks out of the room, “Audrey!”

Audrey looks at Mal, then quickly follows after the woman; the bedroom door slamming shut behind her.

“What just happened?” Evie asks looking at her friend, “Did she just give you like a job or something?”

“I uhh think so?” Mal states, “but I did like the look on Audrey’s face, guess flicking her off really made her mad…”

Brown eyes widen, “You flicked Aubrey off?”

Chuckling Mal smiles, “Yeah, I did…very liberating too.”

“That is funny, I told her off earlier today in the fabric’s shop myself.” The blue haired girl explains, sitting back down and pulling Mal with her. “You were saying something before the visitors?”

“Uhh yeah I was…” Mal chews her bottom lip and looks between Evie’s eyes and her painted lips; then she slowly leans in stopping for a second to see if her friend would pull away.

Instead she sees eyes slowly closing as the distance becomes nothing and their lips touch in a chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

Pulling back, Mal looks to Evie to see if there were any regrets, all she saw was a smile and joy in the other girl’s face. “Evie?”

“I never thought that would ever happen…” the girl states, slowly opening her eyes, then looking into Mal’s eyes that were tinted green.

The smaller girl was smirking “Never thought it would happen?” she teases and they rest their forehead’s together, “Wanted to do that for a while, just didn’t really know when or how.”

Giggling Evie leans in and gives Mal another kiss, this one lasts longer as Mal’s hand moves to rest behind the taller girl’s neck and lips move together.

Evie smiles against lips and scoots a bit closer, but then they both jump apart as Jay rushes into the room.

“Hey guys we have some cool…” Jay blinks a few times and then gets a goofy grin on his face, “Finally!” he yells as Carlos catches up to him.

“We should’ve knocked, and what do you mean finally?” the boy asks, noticing how close the girls were sitting next to each other, “Wait, did you finally like kiss or whatever?”

“They so did, I saw them!” Jay states leaning against a bed post, watching as both girls blush a deep red.

“Okay, before I turn you both into I dunno, gecko’s why the barging in?” Mal asks irritated that they were interrupted. 

“Oh fairy godmother said something about taking more advanced classes for all of us, I get to go into combat training.” Jay says with a big smile.

Carlos chuckles, “and I get to go into computer sciences, should be fun get to learn how to hack.”

“That’s cool, and it couldn’t wait?” Mal states, the irritation now in her voice and the guys eyes widen considerably.

“Sorry, we’ll see you at dinner!” Carlos states shoving Jay out the door, “Sorry!” they both disappear quickly to not incur the wrath of their friend.

“Mal, they were just excited.” Evie states and playfully nudges the girl’s shoulder with her own, “advanced classes sound wicked though.”

Sighing Mal nods, moving bangs out of her face “I know but damn it” she cuts herself off and captures Evie’s lips again, this time deepening the kiss as her tongue runs over the girl’s bottom lip.

The taller girl couldn’t help but moan as she began to kiss back, slowly parting lips to give access to a very persistent Mal.

A few seconds go by and the two pull apart needing hair, smiling at one another; before falling backwards on Mal’s bed laughing.

After a bit they calm down and turn to one another and Evie tucks a few strands of hair behind Mal’s ear, “So where does this leave us?”

“What do you want Evie?” Mal asks, knowing that this would be the first time anyone would asked the girl what she wanted.

Evie thinks for a moment then smiles, “I want to be your girlfriend, if you’ll have me that is.”

Mal couldn’t help but smile, a full out toothy smile and pulls the girl into a bear hug, “I would love it if you were my girlfriend!”

Evie sighs happily, “Well then, we are girlfriends!!!” she screams and Mal has to cover her ears, but her smile stays intact.

“Alright girlfriend, I am hungry.” The purple haired girl states getting up and offering her hand to her girlfriend.

Taking the hand, Evie rises and they walk out of their room hand in hand.

 

~Out in the depths of the water~

 

The top of a head is seen, then a set of eyes as a face appears eyeing the coastline, “It’s finally time.”

TBC


	4. Ignorance & Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite girls get a small taste of what ignorance is like from people, and a mysterious girl shows up at the school.

Both girls walk hand in hand as they head to the cafeteria; Evie teasing Mal every time her stomach grumbles, which causes the shorter girl to blush a bit more each time.

They were too involved in there light teasing bickering, they failed to notice some of the looks they were given, nor hearing the small whispers that started up as they walk by; too happy to notice.

They quickly grab their food, and make their way to a small secluded table in a far western corner of the dining hall; not really wanting to have visitors at the moment.

By then, Mal has noticed the stares and grumbles “They all can’t stop staring…” she flashes green eyes at a few, which causes a few onlookers to quickly look away; making her smirk internally.

Evie giggles and shakes her head “Stop threatening them with your eyes, doubt they even realize what is going on anyway. I think they are scared of you, you haven’t stopped smiling since our talk…for them it’s odd.”

The violet haired girl snorts and then takes a bite of her sandwich, “Well they thidn’t know I could…” 

Her girlfriend holds up a finger to silence her, “Chew first then talk.”

Mal chews and swallows, “Well they didn’t know I could be good either, guess anything happy for a villain….” She rolls her eyes at Evie’s stern looks, “Fine ex-villain is an oddity.”

“Just ignore them, however I would worry about the drop of mustard about to get on your shirt.” The taller girl states laughing.

“Fuck!” Mal catches the drop just in time with a napkin. Sighing as she looks at her girlfriend “sometimes, I hate mustard.”

Evie smiles her blue curls bouncing as she tries to contain the laughter, “I can see it now, Mal defeated by mustard!”

“OH PLEASE!!” Mal tries to look offended, but her smile and the light green swirls in eyes betrayed her and she finally just laughs.

While this was going on, they didn’t see someone walk up to the table “What are you two dykes laughing about?” Audrey sneers at them with a look of disgust on her face.

Instantly Evie sobers up a bit and looks at her food with a frown, which pisses off Mal who tries to deflect a bit, “Oh just laughing over that huge pimple coming up on your face, it’s going to be epic.”

This causes Evie to giggle a bit.

The brunette’s hand shoots up to her face, feeling around for this pimple with horror in her eyes, then she gets angry “That is not funny!”  
“Sure it is.” Mal replies as she gets up and dumps both Evie and her trays into the trash next to them, then offering her hand to her girlfriend.  
“Besides, I have better things to do and people to hang out with then you’re sorry jealous ass.”

She turns to Evie, and gives her an encouraging smile, “Come on babe, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

Grabbing Mal’s hand, Evie rises from her seat making a point to ignore Audrey and her friend’s looks as they walk out of the dining hall.

As they step outside, Evie sighs letting the sun hit her face; while Mal just grimaced at it, still not really liking the brightness.

“That bitch!” Mal states after they walked a bit, she was angry that the girl would even make Evie sad, but her anger dissipated almost immediately when an arm drapes over her shoulders.

“Relax hun, it could be worse.” Evie states and pulls the feisty girl closer to her side as they walk.

“Will try, but that was uncalled for” Mal mumbles as she leans into the taller girl, then green eyes look up “Are you okay?”

Nodding Evie tightens her arm around Mal, I’m good, just need to get a thicker skin, like you have.”

They walk in silence towards the dorms that is until Jay and Carlos jog up to them “Hey, is it true what happened in the cafeteria?” Jay asks, looking ready to kill someone.

Evie sighs, “She called us dykes yes.” All she wanted to do was forget it happened.

“That is so not cool!” Jay growls out, as he and Carlos flank the girls and match their steps.

“Are you two okay?” Carlos asks, looking at Mal who was oddly quiet, usually she was very outspoken.

“Yeah, just trying to relax and forget about it.” The blue haired girl feels Mal tense up, so drops her hand to the girl’s back and starts to rub in small circles; she is pretty surprised at how natural being with Mal felt.

Visibly Mal’s body relaxes, muscles loosening at the rubbing and leans more into Evie’s side; not saying much because if she did, she would go back and hunt the brunette down.

The four silently keep walking to the dorms, not ready for what is just about to happen.

 

~Outskirts of Auradon Prep~

 

A girl about seventeen walks up to the main road that leads to the high school, whispering quietly she smirks as a black and red crotch rocket appears in front of her; as well as the matching leathers appearing on her tall athletic form.

Grinning she straddles the bike and runs her hand over the handles ‘this will be interesting’ she thinks as she rev’s the engine and takes off down the road.

It took just over an hour to get to the campus, she speeds through the gates and heads for the administration building; ignoring the gawking stares from the students that saw her go by.

As she parks, she takes off her sunglasses and runs her hand through her flaming red hair; hearing gasps from those who came to see who the new comer is and how much she looked like an already resident of the school.

Ignoring the murmurs, she walks into the office to find a quaint raven haired girl sitting at the reception desk, Excuse me?” her alto voice soothes out.

The young girl looks up and then jumps a little at the beautiful girl at the counter, “M-mal, did you change your hair?” she looks at the girl confused.

“No, names Maddie” The girl states with a smile, “but good to know I have family here already.”

“Oh okay…can I help you then Maddie?” the girl couldn’t believe this person looks exactly like Mal, just older.

“Why yes you can cutie” Maddie states leaning on the counter, and hands over a letter that states she was to finish her senior year at Auradon Prep.

“Alright, give me one moment please.” The girl goes to the back of the office rummaging through some files, then goes into the back.

A few minutes go by and she returns with a schedule, list of books and a couple keys. “Okay, these two are your schedule and books you can get at the student store, the first key is to your dorm room, which is across from the ex-villains room, and the second is to an enclosed garage for the bike I noticed outside.”

“Ex-villains?” Maddie asks, she never heard of that before, as she takes the stuff and notices a small scrap of paper with a phone number on it.

“Yes, they are sort of exchange students, oh and that is my number. My name is Jessie.” The girl states with a smile.

“Thanks Jessie, I may see you later.” The redhead tucks everything away and leaves the office to see a guy touching her bike, “HEY!”

The guy jumps and gulps seeing glow-ey red eyes glaring at him.

“Don’t touch my bike!” She growls out, getting closer and watching him back off a bit.

He shrugs and a smug smile appears on his face, “It’s a nice bike, I’m Chad by the way.” He holds out his hand.

She brushes past him, nailing his shoulder with her own as she does and straddles the bike “Don’t give a damn, touch it again and you will lose more than your fingers pretty boy.”

Chad gulps again and steps back as the girl revs the engine and almost runs over his foot as she backs out and takes off towards the dorms.  
As Maddie approaches the dorms, she sees a head of purple hair and smirks ‘oh let’s have some fun’ she thinks as she notices the other three with girl.

She speeds up and then sharply cuts in front of them and stops, causing all four to jump.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD OF KILLED US YOU IDIOT!” Mal screams and stalks forward and out of her girlfriend’s arms, while the other’s try to catch their breath.

Smirking, Maddie gets off her bike and sees Mal’s eyes turn bright green, ‘oh no you don’t!’ she thinks and takes her sunglasses off to glare back with bright red eyes; the battle for dominance begins.

The three behind Mal gasp, seeing the girl look exactly like their friend, just red colors and maybe a couple years older.

The younger girl was too angry to realize until she lost the stare-down and blinks in shock, “What the…” she looks at the tall girl and then eyes widen, “MADDIE!!!!”

Maddie who was smirking and letting her eyes and head clear almost stumbles as Mal lunges at her and hugs her tight.

She laughs and hugs her back, “Hey lil sis, miss me?”

“LIL SIS!!?!?!?” the three behind them yell together.

Mal slowly turns around, “Uhh yeah…everyone this is Maddie my older sister. Maddie this is Carlos” she points to him, “Jay” Jay nods, “and this…” Mal grins, “This is my girlfriend, Evie.”

Maddie releases her sister and looks at the blur haired girl, “Evil Queens daughter right? Oh snap! You are the ex-villains!?”

Mal nods, “How did you…never mind it’s Auradon Prep, weird things happen, but yes we are.” She notices a flicker of disappointment in her sister’s eyes but it’s quickly covered.

“Well that is very interesting, and nice meeting you all. I gotta go unpack, I will be living across from you Mal I guess then.” Maddie hops back on her bike, looking at her sister with a sad smile then pulls around the building looking for the garages.

Mal watches her go and chews on her bottom lip, looking to her left when she feels a hand in hers and smiles at Evie.

“Didn’t know you had a sister…” Evie states, not at all mad.

“Yeah, she lived with my I guess you could call Aunt, she was grounded for scorching mom’s bedroom. That’s why there is a scorched ceiling in there.” Mal explains.

“Who’s your Aunt?” Carlos asks, looking at Jay, none of them knew she had a sister.

“Oh Ursula the Sea Witch.” Mal states simply.

“Oh wicked!” jay states excitedly, “So what she escaped the barrier?”

“Yeah, they live under water, and I guess the King and Queen didn’t realize anything of it…so Maddie is very much a villain and seems she is going here.”

“Will she disrupt things, I mean we are trying to be good here?” Carlos asks a bit nervous now, he did not want to go back to the island.  
“I’ll make sure she doesn’t” Mal states determined.

“Uhm, you lost a stare off with her, so doesn’t that mean?” Jay asks, not realizing he was sounding rude until Evie smacks his shoulder.

The purple haired girl glares at her friend, “I beat my mother, I can beat her…though she feels a lot stronger than what mom is, which is surprising.” 

“Come on let’s go see what your sister is doing, she said she is living across from us.” Evie states and pulls Mal away from the boys and into the dorms, not sure what would entail for the rest of the year but determined to make it the best.

TBC


	5. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Maddie catch up and someone else is looking forward to mayhem.

Maddie was putting away her clothes when there is a knock on her door, “Come in, it’s open!” she yells, not even looking up as Evie and Mal enter her very spacious room.

“Whoa a single room, this is cool.” Evie states looking around the place, she notices the room walls were a dark red color and the furniture was dark as well, “This is not how the room was set up…”

“You are right, princess. I just used a few spells to make it more me, instead of all that pink bullshit.” Maddie replies as she puts a plaque on the wall containing Sai’s crossed at the tips.

Mal looks at the two daggers, noticing her name and Maddie’s each on one of the Sai’s “Sis, I doubt they will let you keep those.”

“Doubt they will take them away from me” Maddie says in a low tone, “They can try, they will fail.”

The older girl walks over to a dresser and strips her top off, and rummages for a new shirt when there us yet another knock at the door. “IN!”

“Thanks, I was hoping to welcome you, I’m Aud….” Audrey stops dead in her tracks seeing the new girl topless, she stares a little too long before recovering, “Sorry I can come back…and what are you two dykes doing here?” She growls at Evie and Mal.

Instantly Maddie was in the brunette’s face, “You want to repeat what you just said, girl?” Her eyes getting a brighter red as she waited impatiently.

“I uhh, I uhm…called them uhh…” Audrey trails off.

Mal was actually enjoying the show, she had missed her sister’s temper and it could come in handy with the princess and her snarky comments.

“Ya know, you’re cute, but I already don’t like you. Call my sister and her girlfriend dykes in any condescending form again, and you will find yourself in a position you do not wish to be in.”

Maddie grits her teeth, and then does a quick one eighty, “Now who are you and you said you came to welcome me?”

Evie like Mal was smiling as she watches what just happened and then shakes her head, “Your sister is fun.”

“That she is, hey sis we’ll head out…come across the hall later?” Mal asks as she and Evie make it to the door.

“Sure sis, be there later.” Maddie says with a smile, then brings her attention back to the brunette, “Well what the hell is your name?”

“A-Audrey.” The princess finally replies, not sure how to react with this girl.

“Audrey…Audrey…as in Sleeping Beauty’s daughter?” Maddie asks, internally growling but keeping her voice even.

Audrey however was having a hard time concentrating, that voice was like liquid sex and it was starting to drown her, “I uhh…what was the question?”

“Mother, sleeping beauty?” Maddie says again and sits in her desk chair, “So what do you want?”

“I uhm wanted to welcome you, and see if you had any questions?” Audrey asks, fidgeting on her feet trying not to look at the redhead.

“Nice of you, are you always so peppy or condescending to others?” Maddie asks as she pulls out a sketch book, and begins to sketch with a pencil.

Audrey was never used to anyone being so blunt, “Excuse me?”

“You are not as dumb as you are making yourself out to be, you heard me princess.” The redhead hisses the s in the last word as she gets up and tosses a quick sketch of the girl into her hands.

The picture shows the girl god smacked, and well looking utterly ridiculous.

“I am usually peppy.” She states ignoring the second part of the question.

“Which also means, you are always condescending as well. Well sweetheart watch yourself, there is no room for that bullshit, especially when it comes to my sister.”

“Who is your sister?” Audrey asks confused.

“Mal.”

“WHAT!?” the brunette screeches as her eyes widen even more, “How did you get into this school? We only have the four!”

“That is between the new king, and my now ex-guardian. Now leave, you may be pretty but you are ugly where it counts.” Maddie turns to put her desk in order but doesn’t hear footsteps, she turns back around “LEAVE!”

Audrey jumps, and runs out the room almost fearing for her life.

Inside the room, Maddie begins to laugh “I like her, gonna have to set her straight though…” she thinks a moment, “Well maybe not straight, but more respectful I suppose.”

She goes back to making the room, her room.

 

~A little bit later Across the hall~

 

“Maddie is pretty cool” Evie states, as she watches Mal stare out the window.

“Yeah she is, I haven’t seen her since I was twelve. Been a long time.” Mal replies turning around and walking over to her girlfriend, leaning in she gives the girl a kiss.

Evie instantly responds kissing back, and pulling the girl into her lap; wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist.

Both moan as they deepen the kiss, not realizing Mal’s sister is in the doorway and smirking wondering when they will realize they have a visitor.

After a few minutes the make out session was getting too heated as arms start to wander, so Maddie coughs; surprised that the two only slowly pull apart and not jump.

“Enjoy the show sis?” Mal asks, her eyes swirling green and smirking.

Chuckling, Maddie strides in “Never was able to sneak up on you, you little twerp.”

“I am not a twerp! I grew four inches since you saw me last!” Mal huffs.

Evie however was trying not to laugh and drop her girlfriend at the same time; which was proving rather difficult.

“Still short stack t me sis but I love ya” Maddie says and looks around, “Gees you have magick and you didn’t change the colors in here?”

Mal blushes, “I am not that well versed, we had no magick on the island, you’re lucky you found that tunnel out before they sealed it, plus you did get grounded.”

“Maybe, I trained this whole time, mom always favored you anyway.” Maddie states, leaning against one of the desks.

Mal looks up sharply, “That’s not true!”

Maddie gives her a look like ‘you have go to be kidding me’

Evie senses a sister talk coming, so she motions for Mal to get up “I’m gonna go find the guys for a bit, you two catch up.” She smiles at Mal who wants to protest but she kisses her silent, “I’ll see you later.”

Smiling at Maddie, she makes her escape making sure to shut the door.

“Your girlfriend is smart.” Maddie states after the girl had left.

Smiling Mal moves closer, “She is very smart, now why do you think that of mom?”

Maddie sighs, “When I was born, I wasn’t wanted but she put up with me. Never taught me anything, and then you came along. She gushed over you, I mean literally gushed and cooed and spoiled you. When I found that tunnel and scorched mom’s room, when you turned twelve…I did it to get out, get away from mom and you.”

Mal heard the sadness in her sisters’ voice, “Why away from me?”

“Because she taught you, I had to teach myself stuff, but she taught you…she never wanted me Mal, so when I was sent into the sea, I was ecstatic! Ursula let me go to the mainland to practice as long as I liked each day, honing my magick and my transformations. He let me be me and I was so happy, but then I started to miss you but found I couldn’t go back. That tunnel was a one way ticket.”

Running a hand through red locks, Maddie grunts a laugh “Ironic that you are here now….at this time…” her mind goes to why she was at the school, she was too break the barrier completely, it was broken but not by much. Ursula sent her to finish breaking the magick barrier.

The younger girl moves closer, resting a hand on her sister’s shoulder “I didn’t know…I’m sorry that mom was…is that way. Trust me you didn’t miss much, she tried to turn me into her literally.”

“Well not sure how mom is minus her reign of terror over sleeping beauty for whatever many years that she wouldn’t shut up about, but I do love her just…wished it was different.” Maddie gives a small smile, “but now I see you making your own life and where is mom anyway?”

Mal chuckles a bit nervously, “How about I show you?” She grabs her sister’s hand and drags her outside.

After a few minutes they stop in front of the detention center, “Mom is in there, in a cell. About the size of a small gecko right now.”

“Wait mom got out and caught?” Maddie asks surprised.

Nervously Mal shook her head, “Actually no, my friends and I chose good and well mom and I had a stare-down…I won.”

The redhead looks at her shocked, “But if you won, why did I win our stare-down? You should have beaten me easy.”

“I have a theory about that, I’m not trained at all in magick’s like you seem to be, so the more trained dominant won out. Which I admit had me shocked too, but you seem stronger than mom…and me…” Mal states with a sigh.

“So when it comes to magick, I trump you?” Maddie asks, staring at the building, and now sensing her mother inside.

“I guess so…for now.” Mal states, her voice dropping giving an inclination that she would be working to change that.

Looking over at her little sister, Maddie smirks “Work at and we’ll find out one day I am sure.”

“We will, because I rather not be second to anyone.” The violet haired girl states with a smile, “I love you always, but no not second.”

Laughing the older girl nods, “I completely understand.” And she does, she always felt second rate to her younger sister, but that had changed drastically.

“You want to see her?” Mal asks, motioning to the building and who was waiting inside.

Shaking her head, Maddie takes a few steps back, “No, she never wanted me and I really don’t care. Yeah she’s mom but she never acted it, Ursula was…is more my mother.”

Mal nods in understanding, if she didn’t have their mom well who knows how she would have turned out, “Hey sis, why are you here?”

“To finish senior year out.” Maddie states simply.

“There’s more to it than just simply school.” Mal states getting slightly annoyed, “I know there is.”

Maddie stands looking at her sister and notices the girl’s eyes shine green; she responds with her red ones “That won’t work on me sis, remember, I’m the strongest one.”

Mal grunts annoyed, “Why won’t you tell me?” she leans against a tree with a scowl on her face.

“Because it’s my business and no one else’s and you look exactly like mom right now.” Maddie replies and laughs when Mal grumps even more at the comparison.

“I do not look like mom.” She states, even though she remembers that luncheon debacle, “and if I do, so do you…if you weren’t older we could be identical twins minus the color.”

Smirking Maddie nods, “I actually think we are twins, just born at different times.” She does a victory dance internally, happy her sister didn’t realize the abrupt change of topic.

“Really think that?” Mal asks, pushing off the tree and they begin to walk away from the detention center and back closer to the dorms.

“I do, it’s happened before so I don’t see why not. Twins a couple years apart because one egg waited to develop.” The redhead says as they walk by the tourney field, “what on earth is this shit?” she points to the field.

Mal looks over, “Oh the Tourney field…I’m sure you’ll see a game eventually. Very physical and entertaining. If you like watching guys hit each other.”

“Sounds boring, rather see two chicks dancing then guys hitting each other.” They turn a corner and almost run into Chad; Maddie groans internally.

“Chad watch it!” Mal grumps out and glares at the ditzy boy, “should look where you’re going prince boy.”

Chad gruffs, “Watch yourself, I am a prince and don’t have too.” He turns to the other girl, “Well hello again.”

Maddie growls but doesn’t say anything as the boy looks between them.

“Whoa you two look exactly alike, except the hair…” Chad states and then realizes, “whoa! You are twin sisters!”

“Not exactly.” Mal states, remembering what her sister had just explained, “We are a couple years apart, she’s older.”

Chad looks at Maddie, “and hotter.” 

This was rewarded with a punch to his shoulder form Maddie, and he steps back a few steps rubbing his shoulder as he yelps.

“What was that for?” He asks confused.

“Because you are an obnoxious twit and don’t get any ideas I am not interested I you.” The redhead says with a sneer, “Come on Mal, I need to get away from the stench of egotistical princes.”

Giggling her sister nods and the walk away, while Chad (who doesn’t realize he was insulted) winces and rubs his shoulder more.

 

~In A Sea Cave~

 

“Mistress, she is in school and has reunited with an unexpected family member.” A slithery voice states as Ursula looks into her cauldron.

“It doesn’t change anything, Maddie has already proved to be stronger. It just gives her a nice distraction once in a while. The witch states, patting the head of one of her eels, “Do not worry dears, she will bring the barrier of my friends down.”

Ursula moves to her new throne that was made out of wrecked ships, sitting down she winces at the old wound on her stomach that never seemed to heal completely; where Prince Eric had ‘run her through’ with a ship.

The eels following her and floating near each armrest, both always cared for the witch but not so much her adopted daughter.

“Go give the other’s the news, that within the year the barrier will be down and we can finally go after the imbeciles that ruined our lives.” Ursula orders, then leans back closing her eyes, “soon.”

TBC


	6. Where is Evie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened to Evie, and Mal is going crazy. Evie's savoir is unexpected.
> 
> WARNING: RAPE TRIGGER, GRAPHIC RAPE DETAIL

As they walk down the hall, Mal moves to her room as Maddie goes to hers; both sharing a smile before disappearing behind closed doors.

Mal sighs as she leans against the door, she was happy to have her sister around but at what cost; since her sister won’t tell her the main reason she is at Auradon Prep.

Looking around she notices that Evie wasn’t around, “Oh right, the guys…” she quickly leaves and heads to the boy’s dorm.

It only takes her a few minutes and she is knocking on her friend’s door.

The door opens and Carlos smiles, “Hey Mal, what’s up?” he asks as he opens the door to let her in.

“Just looking for Evie, she said she was coming here to hang with you guys. Hey Jay.” Mal says looking around but not seeing Evie, she turns back to Carlos “Has she even been here?”

He shakes his head, watching the facial expressions on Mal’s face and getting concerned. “We haven’t seen her since meeting your sister.”  
Jay gets up, “Mal, what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m not sure…something feels off…I need to find Evie.” She runs out of the room, with both boys on her heels; bursting out of the dorms and looking around frantically.

Her heart was heavy in her chest, she wasn’t sure why but it wasn’t good “Jay go to the west side of campus, Carlos the east…I’ll check the South and we all then go to the north!” She takes off south and the boys go their directions.

Neither boy knew what was going on, but they didn’t question and just did as they were told.

 

~Small Time Shift~

 

Jay was having no luck, he swept through twice and found no Evie, even asked around and no one had seen her; so he starts moving to the north side of campus.

On the East side Carlos was having the same luck, though someone had mentioned Evie heading to the center of campus; he had checked and no Evie in sight. 

He sighs, running a hand through his short hair and starts jogging to the North side hoping his friends had better luck.

Mal herself was frantic, she had run into Ben who started to help search with her but they couldn’t find her, “Fuck! Where is she?” 

“Mal, we’ll find her…go meet up with Carlos and Jay. I will get a few guards looking and meet you there.” Ben states and runs off to get more help.

She sighs, rubbing her chest as the aching gets worse, then out of nowhere she sees Maddie rushing to the dorms with someone in her arms; a strand of blue hair moves over the older girls shoulder and Mal’s heart sinks.

“EVIE!” She screams and runs after her sister, noticing that her sister acknowledges her presence but doesn’t slow down.

A sharp right turn and Maddie kicks the dorm doors open and runs in and up the steps t her room, as soon as she was in the room she lays Evie on the dark sheets of her bed “Fuck, stay with me hun your girlfriend is right behind us.”

As soon as the words left Maddie’s lips, Mal burst into the door and quickly grabs her sister, so she doesn’t do more damage to the other girl.

“LET ME GO!” Mal screams as she tries to get to Evie.

“Calm down, I need to dress her wounds and I do not need you making them worse!” Maddie states in the younger girl’s ear, and sighs when the girl relaxes.

“Help her…” Mal says quietly and fear in her voice.

Maddie moves back to Evie’s side and grimaces at what she sees; shirt torn, pants half ripped and down, jacket is in tatters, she pushes the vengeful thoughts from her mind and starts to get the scraps of clothing off the girl.

She works quickly and is soon using a healing spell on the scraps and cuts the girl had on her arms, legs and stomach. ‘Whoever did this is going to pay! At least she put up a fight.’ Maddie thinks as she moves to the next cut.

Behind her, Mal was pacing a rut into the floor when Carlos, Jay and Ben (with a few guards) burst in.

“HOLY SHIT!!! OUT UNTIL I AM DONE OUT!” Maddie yells over her shoulder, her deep voice leaving no room for debate.

Mal ushers them all into the hallway and closes the door, “Thanks for coming and helping guys…”

“What is going on Mal?” Ben asks worried about both her and Evie, he motions for the guards to go further down the hall.

“I’m not sure…but I think maybe…” Mal was interrupted by the door opening.

“Guys I need a rape kit, gauze and bandages, no asking just do it!” Maddie states and disappears behind the door.

Everyone was quiet, until Ben barked orders to the guards and they ran off to get what was needed, turning back to Mal “Mal, we will find who did this.” 

Mal could only nod as the word rape sunk into her mind, her eyes instantly glow green and her hands seem to smoke the same color; she was angry and mortified and sad and wanting to be with Evie.

“Mal…” Carlos steps up and grabs her hands, as Jay rests his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulder to lend strength, “Mal…Evie needs you to stay calm…she’ll want to see you when Maddie is done…”

“CALM? YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM? SOMEONE FUCKING RAPED MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM!!!!” Mal screams at her friend, her eyes were brighter than ever as she turns and slams the door open.

“Mal…” Maddie starts but notices how the magick has control and uses herself as a barrier between Mal and Evie, “Sis…calm down…I know it’s got me pissed the fuck off but you do not want to be in here like this.”

“Move!” Mal commands, and Maddie feels the fight for dominance again but can’t let Mal win for her own good.

“Back off” the redhead states as eyes glow red, stepping forward as Mal does, she could feel the challenge to be the alpha sort of speak and the only reason Maddie was having difficulty is because of her sister’s emotions.

“Mal…BACK OFF!” Maddie uses more and soon Mal is back peddling at the sheer power coming off her sister, she gives Mal one more dose and the green eyes dull back to normal, “Get out until I call for you, now!”

Mal notices this wasn’t an option, it was a command from the alpha and she had no choice magickly so she leaves grumbling; slamming the door behind her.  
“Holy shit, Mal are you okay?” Jay asks as the other’s not at the question, “That was some showdown.”

“I am not Okay, I am pissed off but my sister is right, I have to let her help Evie.” The violet haired girl sinks to her knees against the wall, trying to keep her composure.

“I have guards searching and questioning about what happened, anything I can do?” Ben asks as he squats down beside his friend.

Mal shakes her head, “Pray I don’t find them before the guards do.” Mal states her eyes swirling again, she watches Ben nod and move away as the two guards return with the supplies.

Ben knocks on the door, when the doors open the supplies are handed over and the door once again closes.

He turns to his guards, “I want everyone questioned, particularly the guys but also the girls…both genders have the ability of this atrocity!” he commands and once again the guards run off.

“Thank you…” Mal says quietly, moving slightly as she is flanked by Jay and Carlos who sandwich her in a ‘Mal Hug Sandwich’.

“We are staying right here with you Mal.” Jay says, his own anger coming through in his voice.

“Damn right we are!” Carlos agrees and cuddles with his friends, trying not to let the tears fall that are in his eyes.

Back in the room, Maddie is feverishly working; Evie has woken up and is shocked to see her girlfriend’s sister, “Maddie? Oh oww….” She runs hands up her arms and looks down to see bandages on them.

“Easy Evie, you have been through a lot, and thankfully you are awake I have to ask if I may take some sample?” Maddie asks holding up a few swabs.

“Samples?” Evie asks then she remembers everything, flooding into her mind “Oh gods….”

Maddie sits on the bed and takes the girls hand in hers “I know and I hate to ask but I want to get whoever did this and I have a kit here that can help…”

Evie looks deep into hazel/red eyes and silently nods.

Maddie moves to Evie’s legs and motions for the girl to move them, eyes sad as the girl does as asked “I’ll be as discreet as possible.”

Evie nods and closes her eyes, feeling the intrusion but knowing it had to be done; had to be done to help find who did this, she counts in her head and sings as Maddie gets a few more.

“Alright that part is over with.” Maddie states as she deposits the swabs into a uncontaminated container, “Before let anyone in here I am going to ask you a few questions, alright?”

The girl nods.

“What do you remember?” Maddie had a tape recorder out and a notepad, “Anything from smell, what they look like anything will be fine.”

“I remember it...all” Evie states, her voice cracking, “It’s….it’s better if I just tell it…”

Maddie nods for her to go ahead.

((WARNING RAPE DETAILS SKIP TO NEXT SET OF BRACKETS TO SKIP))

Sighing Evie sits up and winces, “I was walking through a few of the shops, when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into one of the alley ways….” She takes a deep breath, “I was dragged for a while away from everyone, and to place where no one would hear…..it-it happened so fast” 

A sob wracks the girl’s body and Maddie moves closer, but not touching the girl; she knew that could make things worse.

“He…he slammed me face first into the wall….started tearing at my clothes.” Tears were now streaming down Evie’s face, and her breathes are labored but she still continues, “I remember my pants….pulled down…and hearing the unbuckling of a large metal belt buckle.”

She stops trying to regain composure, and without realizing it reaches for Maddie’s hand that rested on the bed next to her.

Maddie tries not to jump at the contact, not expecting it, but gives the girl’s hand a squeeze which seems to help the young girl.

“then I went numb…I flet him but didn’t…he kept saying shit in my ear about being worthless, that liking girls was sick and all I needed was a good fucking as I tried to fight back.”

Now the blue haired girl was getting angry.

“He went till he was finished and then started to hit me, knees to the back and ribs…the asshole!” and now Evie was full blown pissed off.

((END))

Maddie releases her hand and waves it opening her bedroom door, instantly Mal was running inside and to Evie but stops before touching her. “Evie?”

The soft spoken words had Evie’s head shooting up and more tears come to her eyes as she sees her girlfriend. “Mal...I’m so sorry…”

“What no, no this isn’t your fault baby…” She steps closer, but sees Maddie motion to not get too close right now.

“Because I…I…” Evie bursts into more tears, and Mal feels helpless like a bear trapped in a claw trap.

“Evie…baby…it’s not your fault and I swear that fucker that did this will pay…” Mal states, her voice dropping menacingly as she spoke but then softens again, “Can I come closer?”

Evie slowly nods, and tries not to flinch when Mal sits next to her; though she was confused as to why she could let Maddie touch her but afraid of anyone else.

“We went searching for you, I had a bad feeling and I…” Mal trails off wanting to pull her girlfriend close but not sure what to do.

“Mal, mind if I talk to your sister for just a few more moments privately?” Evie asks her voice unsure.

“Sure” Mal looks to her sister “Take care of my girl, sis.” Then she walks out of the room.

Maddie looks at Evie, “What can I do to help?”

“Is there a spell that helps you forget the physical aspects…so you can actually touch the person that means the most and not flinch and why is your touch so comforting?”

Maddie slides onto the bed and nods “First off I think because I found you, and I bandaged you up and you woke up to me doing so and being respectful is why you don’t mind me. Secondly there is no spell but I could make one, will just take some time.”

Listening the girl nods “Would you make it? And I hate to ask this cause it feels weird, but I need to be held…”

Even though the older woman wasn’t sure she moves closer, “Before I cuddle you, I want Mal to know this is for reasons all very much platonic okay?”

Evie nods.

“MAL!” Maddie yells and chuckles as Mal enters rather clumsily.

“What everything okay?” She looks around frantic.

“It’s fine but Evie has a slight problem with touch, except from me and uhhh I wanted to make sure you know that uhm holding her is strictly platonic…?” Maddie says.

Evie sees Mal’s face fall, “Mal baby, it’s not that I don’t trust you, just instinct but Maddie is making something to help with that.”

“So no touching my girlfriend while I get to watch my sister hold you?” Mal asks a bit agitated but she softens up seeing how Evie looks stressed, “Okay, it’s cool for now. As long I get too hold you again soon.”

Maddie moves the rest of the way onto the bed after permission and holds out her arms, Evie slides into them and tucks her head under the older woman’s chin.

A pang of jealousy hits Mal but she fights it understanding, however it was odd to see her sister being so…loving? “When will whatever it is you are making be ready?”

“It’ll be ready in a few days, I promise. Though I wanna go out and hunt whoever did this down.” Maddie states and without knowing rubs her hand up and down Evie’s back; causing the girl to relax more.

The violet girl realizes something, “Okay, I hate to suggest this being that beautiful girl you are holding is my girlfriend, but Evie would you rather stay here with Maddie till everything is ready?”

Without hesitation the girl nods in response but the picks her head up, “Only if you stay here too…if it’s ok with Maddie.” Evie looks at her savoir pleadingly.

“Well don’t see I have much choice, so I will conjure a smaller bed in the corner for you sis.” Maddie stops and eyes go big, “Wait I need two extra beds…”

“No please don’t…” Evie’s voice became strained and pleading, “I know it’s weird…but I won’t sleep unless…” she trails off feeling guilty for how she was feeling.

“I think I get it” Mal states, “You saved her Maddie, and her body responds to you because of it. It’s not the Evie wants too, no offense to your hot ass, but it’s a physical need right now. Am I right babe?” 

“Yes, you are right love.” The blue haired girl once again tucks her chin, but jumps when Ben enters the room, and cowers more into Maddie.  
“No further Ben.” Mal warns, stopping the boy in his tracks.

“I wanted to get the kits and whatever else needed to be taken, I don’t mean any harm…” Ben states as he waits right inside the door.

Maddie motions to the box kit on the table and the recorder, “It’s all there, don’t think she even saw her attacker.”

“I didn’t” came the muffled voice of Evie from Maddie’s chest.

Be looks between the three women and nods confused but takes the stuff handed to him by Mal, “I’ll be back later to check up on you all and I will take the boys with me and tell them you are all okay.”

He leaves quickly and Mal shuts the door and locks it; she moves closer to them and sits in the chair Maddie had vacated earlier. “Is this okay?”

Maddie nods, and looks down seeing Evie sleeping “I think she is just so exhausted she passed out.”

“Thank you.” Mal says still wishing it was her holding the girl.

“Don’t thank me sis, I never thought twice.” Maddie replies with a sad smile, “she’s family.”

“Yeah she definitely is.” Mal smiles a little and leans back seeing the clock, “Damn almost one am.”

Maddie speaks under her breath and a bed appears in the empty corner of the room, “Sleep sis, I’ll take good care of your girl.”

Mal gets up and flops into the bed, “Thanks again sis” she flops on the bed and is almost instantly out.

Maddie can’t help the light chuckle, even in this bad scenario; she looks down and wonders how to move the girl so they were both laying down.

Very slowly she leans to the side, and Evie’s body seems to know what’s going on and lays back; Maddie gets up and grabs clothing for Evie, and then puts her own PJ’s on.

Then she pulls the sheets back and up over both of them as she slides back in beside the young girl, the girl gravitates towards her as she lays on her back and Evie gets comfortable on her chest.

Wrapping arms around the girl, Maddie sighs “I will find who did this, I swear it.” She closes her own eyes and lets sleep take her.

TBC

I hope you all are okay...I know this is a hard topic to read but a small voice in my head said to do so. Sadly in our world many people (not just men) think that just a good fuck from a dick will turn a girl straight, and some men force it if need be, so be mindful if anyone ever says anything like that to you, report them and tell them you are scared because I never want this ti happen to anyone else, ever.


	7. Slow Recovery & Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they catch the guy that is at fault, will Evie be able to get close to Mal with Maddie's spell and what is Maddie doing talking to Audrey?

It had been a day and a half since the incident and even though Maddie was about to complete the spell that she promised, Mal was still fighting that small jealous streak that kept coming up when she sees Evie on campus with her sister.

First it was when they woke up the following morning after everything, she saw Evie curled on her sister’s chest looking completely content, which of course made her jealous since she hadn’t even been able to do that yet.

Then it was later that afternoon when Maddie walks Evie to her final class of the day, it consisted of mostly boys so Maddie stayed in class with her girlfriend to keep her calm; the blue haired girl seemed to be glued to the redhead’s side.

But this late morning Mal was about to snap, Evie was sitting in the bleachers with Maddie as they both went over something for whatever classes; smiling and laughing when Maddie grabs an ancient book to show her girlfriend the spell was almost done.

She loves her sister really, Mal thinks but she wanted her girlfriend back and not in someone else’s arms, even if it was her older sister; she’s about to walk over when someone taps her shoulder, she turns. “Hey Ben…”

“Hey we think we found out who did it, however we can’t find him.” He states sadly, “Guards are looking all over the kingdom and on the island.

“Good…good.” She glances back at her sister and girlfriend and grunts.

“Mal, you okay?” Ben asks, the looks she is giving her sister were almost downright murderous, “Hey Mal!” he snaps fingers in front of her face.

“What?” She looks at him, the glare now on him and he puts his hands up in defense and she finally realizes what she is doing, her face softens “Sorry, just want Maddie to get that spell together so I can gave my girlfriend back.”

He looks over at how Evie leans into Maddie, but how Maddie tries to keep her at somewhat of a distance but still being a comfort, “Maddie is doing her best, and she seems too hesitant with Evie, you’ll get your girlfriend back soon.”

He turns back to the girl, “So want to know who the guy is?”

Purple hair bobs, as Mal nods her head “Who was it?”

“Grumpy’s son, Frankie…their family is known for not likening different or change but also permanently grumpy.” Ben states all fun out of his voice, “We have contacted his family but they are not much help of course.”

“Better pray you find them before Maddie or I do, he won’t survive if we see him.” Mal states, swirls of green showing in her eyes, “and no amount of ‘good’ talk will keep it from happening.”

“Then we will do our best to find him before, I rather not throw either of you in a cell for murder.” Ben states as he walks away with a wave.

“Yeah…not like you could keep us in one.” Mal states and then shakes her head as she begins to slowly walk to the women in the bleachers; looking up she sees a red glow around Evie and then it dissipates and Maddie catches the young girl.

Mal runs over, “Evie? Maddie?” She is surprised when Maddie hands Evie to her, she looks at her sister confused.

“When she wakes up, in about ten minutes she’ll be fine and all yours again.” Maddie says grabbing her books, though snatching one up rather too quickly. “I’ll move your guys’ stuff back into your rooms, but I have to go sis.”

She starts to walk away when a hand on her arm stops her, she looks up into Mal’s eyes.

“Thank you sis, this means a lot to me.” Mal states with a smile, knowing there is still healing but that at least she can be close to Evie again.

“Not a problem, really…I gotta go.” Maddie says again and walks away, then suddenly disappears into thin air.

What Mal didn’t know is that Maddie can hear for over miles and heard her conversation with Ben.

The purple haired girl waits patiently for her girlfriend to wake up, and smiles when eyes flutter open “Hey baby…”

“Mal…” Evie sits up slowly, “did it work?”

Mal smiles and pulls the girl closer, “You tell me beautiful?”

Evie looks at them and smiles feeling perfectly at ease in Mal’s arms, she snuggles more against the girl and sighs, “Missed you.”

“Mmm I missed you too, you won’t know how much.” Mal states and kisses blue hair, and gives Evie a squeeze. “They know who did it…”

Evie’s smile fell, “Oh?” she grips Mal tighter, scared but wanting to know.

“Yeah, Grumpy’s son, Frankie.” Mal states spitting the name out with distaste.

“Doug’s cousin?” Evie asks, she had met him once when Doug and she went on a date but the boy never was really much of anything, except the usual grumpiness.

Mal nods, “Yep.” She pops the P, “So ready to go back to our room? Because if I don’t I will be goin on a manhunt soon.”

Evie nods, “Yeah, plus I have some major cuddling I need to catch up on with a certain purple haired girl I like.”

Mal gets up and pulls the girl with her, “Yah, there is a lot of that to catch up on for sure, let’s go!”

 

~A Gave just East of campus~

 

Maddie was seething so decided to come to her old stomping grounds, the cave and field where she practiced the past four years, she was really letting loose as fire scorched the cave walls and all vegetation that had grown there.

She sits down wiping sweat from her brow, she had been doing this for a good hour and needed a break. “Frankie…he’s supposed to be in my Chemistry class…he did mention a while ago he was going to the mines…”

That’s it the mines! She thinks as she grabs a stack of maps and looks over the kingdom, she knew almost all of the kingdom’s layouts and just needed to find…her finger trails over the map and then stops; stabbing the mines with her finger and grinning.

Immediately she disappears without a trace and instantly shows up at the entrance to the dwarf’s mines, she could her the pick axes being swung and an annoying humming coming from the entrance.

“Do they ever not sing that ridiculous song?” sighing she moves to the entrance and walks through, she didn’t like confined spaces but she had gotten used to them; plus no matter what she was always ready.

Walking into the dimly lit tunnel she hears a few voices way ahead.

“You did what?” a drowsy voice asks in shock.

“I stuck her!” a triumphant young voice exclaims.

“That’s my boy!” Maddie could only assume was Grumpy and her blood begins to boil.

“Dad come one…” the boy whines, I did it not you and all on my own!”

“Grumpy, we know your family is how we shall say…idiots who don’t like different, but this is outrageous and illegal!” a man of a steadier mind whisper yells.

By now Maddie was close enough to see faces and easily pin pointed the Grumpy and his son Frankie; so was about to launch forward when the steady voice speaks again.

“You have to turn yourselves in, this is against the law and the King will have guards looking for you.”

“Doc, would you shut up?” Grumpy well grumps, “My son is a good boy, besides that girl is a villain!”

“That girl chose to be good, just like the other three and I believe they are good, just because she likes another girl doesn’t mean she is evil.   
Right now you two are more evil than her!” Doc states getting angry. “You need to be turned in.”

Maddie chuckles in the shadows and the men look around.

“Whose there!?” one yells.

“Oh I am here for vengeance, for what happened to Evie.” She states making her voice echo so they couldn’t pin-point her position. “Frankie, you are wanted for rape and assault, but I don’t want to drag you back.”

Most of the dwarf’s step back, but Frankie and his dad, “I did what I had too!”

They all heard a low hum before the shadows speak again “You did what you wanted too, not what you had too. Homophobic assholes are what you two are but I only want one of you.”

The other dwarfs were wondering what was going to happen, until Frankie suddenly disappears and only a little smoke in his place; Grumpy yells and screams as he looks around for his son.

“You won’t find him, for a long long time and when you do…you will answer for it.” Maddie slinks away and poofs back to her cave where Frankie was in a cage screaming.

She winces at the screams, they were very close to a woman’s scream in a horror film, “Gees Frankie, I thought you would at least try and be a man.”

He looks over and glares, “YOU!!”

“Yes me…” Maddie grins, “You hurt my sister’s girlfriend, that wasn’t wise.” She walks around the cage not breaking eye contact; eyes swirling with red as her smirk gets wicked.

“You can’t do this!?” Frankie growls out, “It’s against the law!”

“Oh like how you raped and assaulted an innocent girl who did nothing to you?” Maddie spits back, she mutters under her breath and spikes come out of the ground inside his cage, making him jump away.

“She deserved it the fucking dyke!” He yells, then yelps when more spikes come up giving him less room to dodge.

Maddie looks like a predator ready to kill its prey in seconds, her eyes glowing red and were those a mouthful of dragon-like fangs. “You deserve to be treated the same way you treated her, to be taken advantage of and ripped to pieces!”

Her voice was low and gravely now as she stalks the cage, “You don’t deserve to live…lucky I am an actual villain that doesn’t give a rat’s ass about good!” 

Now Frankie felt fear, the combination of her teeth, eyes and voice was now hitting him; he was realizing what deep shit he was in.

“So here is how this will work, you either confess completely and I take you to the king, or you can die a very slow painful death here in my cave, and believe me I do prefer the latter of the two?” Maddie gives the ultimatum. “You have five minutes to decide.”

Frankie was looking around almost in silent panic, trying to see if he could get out but there were no hinges to the cage and it was bolted to the cave floor. “I choose the f-first”

“Oh what a pity” Maddie says almost exactly like her mother, she produces a recording device and turns it on…”Start talking.”

 

~Back on Campus~

 

Evie and Mal were cuddling o the shorter girl’s bed, giggling and just relaxing; happy to be able to cuddle again thanks to Mal’s sister.

“So I was wondering something…” Mal starts suddenly getting nervous and a bit shy, very unlike her.

Evie looks up at her from the girl’s lap “and that is?” she was very curious as to what her girlfriend is thinking.

“Would you go on a date with me?” Mal asks insecurely, only date she has been on was wit Ben and even though it was sweet, she still wasn’t fond of them.

Sitting up, Evie cups both sides of the girls face and pulls her into a sweet kiss, “I would love to go on a date with you, Mal.”

Mal sighs in relief and then begins to laugh uncontrollably, which has Evie smiling but then starting to worry her girlfriend has lost it.

“Mal?”

The girl tries to stop laughing, “I…HAHA I hate dates…yet I asked you!” she keeps laughing and shaking her head.

Evie starts to laugh with her, it was true of Mal but here she is asking her out on a date; OMG a date! She has to get an outfit together!

“Mal, when do you want to go on this date?” she asks, pulling herself free of the girl’s grip and moving to the closet and looking through her clothes.

“I don’t know, this coming Friday?” Mal suggests watching her girlfriend’s ass move back and forth, “When do you want to go out?”

“You asked me Mal, you decide” Evie replies from the closet.

“This will take a while…” Mal mumbles as she moves to the closet.

 

~Time Shift in the Cave Next Morning~

 

“That’s it?” Maddie asks growling as she watches the boy in the cage sweat like an all-star athlete just finished the hardest game of their lives.  
He nods, “Yes, that’s it all of it.” He was wringing his hands nervously.

She pushes stop on the digital recorder and tosses it in the air, making it disappear; then looks at Frankie, “I may still get you.” She mumbles and Frankie disappears, followed by Maddie.

They appear in front of the detention center, and at their feet the recording device; she grabs Frankie before he tries to run off and shoves him in the direction of the building.

A few guards spot them and come racing over, she shoves him into their arms “Heard you were looking for him, oh and here” tosses the small device at them, “His confession. He comes near my sister and her girlfriend or any female for that matter or gets out of jail…I will get him and he will be ended.”

The guards grab him with a curt nod and take the device, quickly escorting him into the detention center to be processed.

Maddie watches with glee, this may have distracted her for a few days but she had one thing she needed from the mines to break the barrier fully so it wasn’t a total loss.

She begins to walk back to her dorm, a bit tired and wanting to sleep without a clinging sixteen year old in her bed; though if she was honest she did wish she had someone like Mal did.

The redhead was lost in thought when someone pulls on her arm, she turns around about to insult when she sees Aubrey, “What do you want, princess?

Audrey frowns for a second then smiles again, “Look we got off on the wrong foot and I…”

“Look princess, I am not in the mood to debate you or even tell you off, I am pretty tired so what is it?” Maddie asks impatiently.

“As I was saying, I heard you are good in chemistry and I am sorta kind of failing and need help…” the brunette didn’t like asking for help, especially from a very hot and sexy brutally honest person like Maddie. Wait what sexy?

“You want me to tutor you in chemistry?” the taller girl asks with mocking in her voice, “You who called my sister a dyke?”

Audrey sighs, “I’m sorry for that, I talk before I think most of the time.” She fidgets under the stare of the older girl.

“My room tomorrow after classes at five o’clock. Be late and forget about it.” Maddie states, chuckling as the girl jumps at the abruptness of her answer.

“Right, I’ll be…be there.” Audrey says, “Thank you.”

“Yeah whatever, see you tomorrow.” Maddie walks off, maybe she could still have some sort of relationship fun while she is here.

Aubrey stood there, watching the older girl walk away and couldn’t help but glance down at the redhead’s ass; she bites her lip and smiles.

“Maybe this year won’t be a total loss.” Audrey says aloud, after Chad dumped her for whatever reason she had hated that she may be different from others.

That’s why she has been particularly mean to Evie and Mal, but her sister Maddie getting into her face and putting her straight, had turned her on a lot.

She starts to follow since her dorm is the same dorm as Maddie, trying to keep the blush from coming as she thinks about the one person that now drives her mad, angry but at the same time turns her on.

 

TBC


	8. Friends, Enemy, Both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Mal enjoy there cuddles, but find out something slightly disturbing about someone. Maddie gets to have a little fun and realizes something about herself and Audrey.

It was just before five o’clock and Maddie was nose deep in a chapter of her so called history book when there is a knock at the door; getting up she saunters to the door and opens up “Hello Audrey, co me on in.”

She moves to the side to let the younger girl in and then shuts the door, moving back to her desk chair and sitting down “Bring your book?”

Audrey nods as she looks around, the room was completely different than the rest of the dorm rooms, “Wow this place is interesting, wait are those knives?” the brunette spots the Sai’s on the wall.

“Those are and they stay right where they are.” The redheads states as she pulls out the exact copy of Aubrey’s chemistry book, “I talked to your teacher and got the book you are working in and he gave me a copy.”

“That’s good, we are on chapter…”

“Four, about reactions, and what happens after them.” Maddie looks up with a smirk.

The brunette quickly gets to the extra seat and sits down, that smirk had her knees going out in seconds if she isn’t too careful, “Yeah I just suck at Chem altogether really.”

“Well let’s just start with the basics and go from there, scoot closer and we will get to work.” Maddie states grabbing two notebooks, and a few pencils.

 

~Across the Hall~

 

Evie walk sin tossing her bag on the bed and sits down, she had just witnessed Audrey being welcomed into Maddie’s room; which to her was very odd.

Soon Mal walks in, and similar to her girlfriend tosses her back aside “Hey baby.” She smiles and leans over giving Evie a kiss, “What was with the curious face a minute ago?”

“Oh just saw Audrey go into your sister’s room.” The blue haired girl states and pulls Mal into her lap. “How were classes?”

Mal chuckles and wraps her arms around Evie’s neck “Took my final exams, so I can skip into the other classes for advance magicks and stuff.”

“I am so proud of you babe, just think refinement for your skills, so awesome.” The taller girl states and hugs Mal tight.

Hugging back, Mal pulls back, “What do you mean you saw Audrey go into my sister’s room?”

“I did”

“Gees I must be mentally exhausted if I didn’t realize it the first time, wonder what they are doing…” Mal wonders, wiggling a bit in her girlfriend’s lap.

Babe, the wiggling is not helping.” Evie states as she grasps the girl’s hips to still her movements, “REALLY not helping.”

Smirking Mal looks back at her, “Oops?”

“Ugh don’t do it on purpose! You know what that does…” Evie slides Mal off but still has a smile on her face, “Oh I do remember Audrey had her Chem book with her, maybe your sister is tutoring?”

“Could be, she is pretty smart in that subject.” Mal gets up and pulls her magick book out of her bag, flipping to a page, “Walls of solid turn to sheer, let us see the other side.”

Their wall facing the hall shimmers sheer and so does Maddies’s wall. 

“Yep there they are over the books.” Evie states, “Very close together too.”

Mal watches the forms huddle over books, “They are way too close, what is my sister playing at?” she squints to try to read their lips.

“Mal, they are studying, probably looking over chem tables.” Evie states as she too watches, then eyes widen as Maddie’s hand went to the brunette’s shoulder, and then slid halfway down the girl’s back before resting there.

“Mal, I think your sister is on a mission to get Audrey!”

“WHAT!?” She yells a bit too loud and quickly dissipates the sheer so her sister doesn’t notice. Both look at each other, “If Maddie gets that stick out of her ass, I will be shocked.”

“Always a first time for everything hun”

“Uhh yeah…didn’t know my sister was gay? I mean she dated a guy, if you call it that, before she left.” Mal states rubbing her eyes.

“Maybe she is Bisexual.” Evie adds thinking, “I mean men and women.”

“Well that would make three of us then babe, seeing we both had liked guys in the past.” Mal states smiling.

“True.”

“Anyway…want to head to dinner?” Mal states taking her girlfriend’s hand.

Evie squeezes it, “Yeah, and no more snooping on your sister, at least today.”

They whisper to one another as they head to dinner.

 

~Maddie’s Room~

 

“Ok so you got the ground work down and you are actually pretty smart Audrey, I don’t know why you are having a hard time.” Maddie states closing the book and notebook.

The brunette nods and closes her stuff as well, then leans back almost pinching the older girl’s hand, “Oh sorry!”

Maddie had ripped her hand away and was ow flexing the fingers “It’s okay, no harm no foul.” She flexes them again and they both hear a loud pop in a knuckle.

Taking the redhead’s hand, “Are you sure?” she was inspecting the hand and was amazed at how soft they were; when at times they looked so rough when the redhead is angry.

“Just how my hands are, but really I am fine” Maddie states, ignoring the shiver that went up her arm when the brunette took her hand, “Audrey, you alright?”

The princess drops her hand blushing from her neck to her cheeks, “I’m fine.” She gathers her books, and quickly makes her escape into the hallway; away from the hot redhead.

Inside Maddie was a bit dumb struck, was it just her or did Audrey almost reveal she has a crush on her; or was it the girls imagination and why did she shiver when the brunette took her hand.

Rising from her seat, she gathers her books and puts them away, her mind wandering to the brunette and then to her sister, “Man I really hope that….fuck I know what this is!”

She slumps into her chair and covers her face with her hands, “This will complicate things…”

Grabbing a small pot she mumbles and water appears and shimmers, revealing the sea witch “Hey Ursula.”

“Ahh hello dear, how is it going?” the witch asks with a smile.

“Very well, have an ingredient already, only nine more to go.” Maddie states, “How are things where you are?”

“Fine dear fine, I have a side mission for you.” Ursula states with a glint in her eye.

Maddie leans closer, “Oh and what is it?” She licks her lips in anticipation.

“I need you to kill someone for me, not someone very important, really just a commoner a farmer.” Ursula states the way she stated things to a certain red head a long time ago.

“I thought I wasn’t to kill anyone, this was supposed to be just the barrier.” Maddie states, sure she has killed, in the sea arena and she loves it but this was different.

“Yes a small man names James, he made a deal with me and he hasn’t kept his end of the bargain. My end is if he didn’t he dies. So please be a dear and do it for me. He lives in the Midwest somewhere.” The witch states, her smirk getting more evil.

Maddie nods, “As you wish, so it will be done.” The redhead needed to let off some steam anyway, “I will find this James, and he will disappear.”

“Good, now enjoy school, have a bit of fun but keep up the great work.” The witch laughs and disappears.

She sets the object down, “Well James, you are about to be in your own nightmare.” She moves to the closet and grabs a few pieces of clothing.

Setting them on the bed she strips and slides on scaled black/red pants and a shirt and jacket that match; the scales resemble that of a dragon, then she takes the Sai’s off the wall and rest them on the bed as she pulls out knee high boots.

She sits down and pulls the boots on, matching the scales of the rest of the outfit and then slides the daggers into the boots; into the notches made for them.

Looking over at the mirror, Maddie smirks at how she looks; Hair seems brighter with all the black and accent red, the scales moved with her like a second skin and she allowed hot steam to leave her nose.

Opening a window, she steps back closing her eyes; within minutes a small red and black dragon was hovering in the middle of the room and then swoops out of the window and up into the sky.

Maddie didn’t have to be told or look where to go, the sea witch gave her all that information as they spoke, in her head; as she soars her forms starts to grow, getting almost ten times bigger than the last transformation Mal did.

She heads to the mid-east of the country looking at the scenery as she whizzed by; making sure the clouds hid her form until she came up on some dense forest and zooms in, and between the trees.

Slowing down she transforms in mid-air but then is running on the ground as soon as her feet touch down; she was actually getting excited about this side mission and her adrenaline was at full force.

Skidding to a halt at the edge of a cattle farm, her smirk gets bigger “Alright let’s find James.” Adjusting her scales…that serve more like armor in her dragon form but does the same in human had shifted slightly.

Wat her ‘Aunt’ stated in her head was he was single so no family to worry about, and he usually works all day; she could easily make it look like a farming accident, if he had the right equipment.

She walks around as she searches, looking more like someone who is lost and then sees a head of brown hair in the barn, “May be easier than I thought.”

Making her way over she whistles to get the man’s attention, “Hi…I think I am a bit lost…”

“Well maybe I can help, name is James…you are?” He asks wiping his hands on a greasy rag, he was working on a large Combine.

Smiling she walks up, “My name is Mitch, friends call me M,” the lies fall from her tongue easily, looking past him she knew how he would ‘accidentally’ die.

“I am trying to get back to some main road to Auradon Prep?” She asks with a fake confused look.

The man nods and walks past her talking, but she didn’t give him enough time to really think; pulling out her Sai’s, she thrusts them into his back and holds him up as he screams, “The Sea Witch sends her regards for your success and now is finishing your deal.”

She whispers the words with a sultry tone in his ear as she drags him back, he was grunting at the pain, fingers grasping the points sticking out of his chest that somehow missed vital organs.

“W-what?” James asks, as some blood spills from his mouth, “Sea Witch Ursula?”

“The one and the same, I am her…executioner.” Maddie tosses him in front of the Combine, you didn’t keep your end of the deal, so now you die.”

“P-please!” he holds up a hand, as the other still clutches at his chest, it was getting very difficult to breathe with the punctures, “I can make good!”

The girl pauses for a moment, “You can make good?” she saunters around and climbs up the Combine, “How?”

He looks up at her, eyes wide in fear “I have gold!” he coughs again, more blood spewing from his mouth.

“She has no need of gold, you owed her a lot more than what gold could offer.” She closes her eyes and a few seconds later the machine comes to life, “Farmer James, for bailing on your deal with the Sea Witch, you will now die.”

Turning on the front blades, they turn in a circular motion and she smirks seeing the fear and desperation in the man’s eyes, “This is who I am.” Pushing the lever into g ear the machine moves forward.

She hops out and watches as the blades get closer to the man, he tries to squirm away but the wounds from his back to chest already bled out too much; he had no energy left.

James looks at the woman, realizing that he had no chance “I hope one day, you choose a different path,” closing his eyes, he screams as the blades catch his shoulders.

The machine works quickly, tearing flesh to shreds and crunching bone; soon there was just a smear of what was left of the man and Maddie was done.

Quickly she takes the enchantment off the machine and it looks like he was working on it and it just went over him, she walks away cleaning her Sai’s and sliding them back into her boots.

Quickly she jumps in the air and changes soaring back to the school, to perhaps woo a girl and finish what had been started a few months ago by her sister and friends.

 

TBC


	9. Dates & Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was the girls date, and whats up with Maddie and Audrey?

A few weeks gave gone by since so much has happened, Mal was waiting for the pin to drop and something to explode in her face; the only news was a farmer that got run over by his own farming equipment.

She was itching to do something and it wasn’t entirely good but then again it wasn’t too bad in her mind’ who would care if the school pool was green and purple with a hint of blue for a while and slightly thicker to the likes of honey? Or that the tourney field had changed into more of an ice rink?

Mal shakes her head of the ridiculous jokes, going back to seeing a dragon fly over the campus; she couldn’t pin point but she thought it looked familiar which had her slightly worried.

Moving away from the window she then thinks about her official first date with Evie.

 

~Flashback~

 

Mal had gone across the hall to get ready for her date, so Evie had space in their room to ‘surprise her’ with a new outfit again.

“Sis, stop putting a rut in my floor.” Maddie states with an eye roll, her sister was nervous, why? She had no clue, “It’s Evie, you don’t have to be nervous.”

The smaller girl looks over, “I know!” she huffs and blows bangs out of her face, “but that’s why, it’s Evie!”

Maddie laughs at her sister, “So where are you taking your fairest maiden tonight?”

Mal glares at her sister then smiles, “There is a small French café in the shopping center and then maybe for a walk.”

Nodding the older girl recites something in another language and white roses with blue tips appear, one dozen of them “Here, do not pick her up empty handed sis.”

“Whoa that is so cool!” Mal states taking the flowers, “How did you do that?”

“Just a small spell, I create them, find them learn them, remember I have trained long and hard, but remember with each spell there is consequences.” Maddie states hiding the cringe, her consequences were more physical than most fairies.

“Right, okay time to go, wish me luck!” Mal states heading for the door.

The redhead smiles, “You don’t need it, have fun!”

Laughing Mal knocks on her own door, a few seconds later it reveals Evie in very much new outfit “Whoa…”

Eyes wander over the girl standing just by the door, a leather mini skirt that was a little tighter than usual in dark blue with a matching tank top with a slightly lower neck line just enough to tease.

“I could say the same…wow you look good Mal.” Evie states as she also takes in her girlfriend’s appearance.

She wore loose fitting pants (for once) in her signature colors, with a little steampunk inspiration; the shirt was a light purple collared shirt with a leather blazer over it.

“Oh uhm these are for you.” Mal states offering the flowers, and smiling when Evie’s eyes light up again.

The taller girl takes the flowers and sniffs, “Oh they are gorgeous, thank you hun!” she put them on her desk and then comes back, “Shall we?”

Mal nods and takes Evie’s hand, “I hope you like Italian.” She states as they make their way outside.

“Not sure never really had real Italian, so an adventure in foods.” The taller girl replies smiling and squeezing her girlfriend’s hand.

They walk and enjoy the light breezes that is going through the campus, saying hi to various people as they slowly make their way to the restaurant.

“How were classes Mal?” Evie asks as they turn a corner and she visibly shudders.

Without saying she notices, Mal wraps her arms around the taller girl’s waist to comfort her “They were alright, next week I start my advanced classes, only three classes a week but each class is three hours long.”

“Wow that’s pretty long but at least only three of them, what days are they on?” Evie leans more into the smaller girl.

Mal thinks for a moment, “One on Monday, oh ha! Monday, Wednesday and Thursday are my classes, all start at eleven AM.”

“I am a bit jealous, I have five classes but no classes Friday at least.” Evie states as they stop I front of an Italian Café, “Oh I always wanted to come here!”

The purple haired girl laughs, “Glad I could bring you here then.” She leads them in and to a seat, picking up a menu from the table stand that was provided on each table.

The place was very simple, light colored woods for the tables and chairs, with a hard wood floor. It had thick red tablecloths on each table with a candle in the center lit, and a single rose in a vase for decoration and to try and set the mood a bit.

Walls are covered in photos from all over the kingdom, from farm lands to the more city-like landscapes to show off what the area has to offer.

“This place is grea…” Evie trails off as she sees a picture of their island.

It was shot in black and white, but select things were in color like a bike or two people walking their coats are colored; it made the island look almost like a vacation spot.

“That picture is gorgeous.”

Turning in her seat, Mal looks at the picture and she feels a pang of pain I her chest “It is pretty,” she turns back around as a waiter comes up.

They order their meals, Mal her chicken parmesan and Evie gets the Marsala; both getting waters as their drinks.

They talk about their days and things they like as they eat, as well as about Mal’s sister.

“Yeah Maddie said she is tutoring Audrey in Chem, seems that princess needs a lot of work.” Mal states as she takes a drink of water, “and sis wants to go to the tourney game tomorrow, she seems pretty interested in it.”

“Well who doesn’t like watching guys beat each other up over a ball?” Evie states with a sly grin and laughing when Mal almost spits out food.  
Wiping her mouth, Mal looks at her girlfriend “Wasn’t prepared for that,” she smiles sheepishly and cleans up her chin.

Evie shrugs, “I have some zingers here and there, not often as I like but I have them.” She giggles and takes a bite.

“That you do.” Mal states with a smile.

 

~End Flashback~

 

Mal smiles as she comes back to the present, the date had gone great and she couldn’t be happier; having a girlfriend who is her best friend and her sister, things were going well.

She gets up from her desk and away from her desk, stretching her neck from looking at a book of ‘good’ spells and sighing, wondering when Evie was getting out of her Thursday classes.

Moving to the window, she looks out to watch and sees students rushing to or from classes and teachers trying to keep order and get to their classes they teach.

Looking to the left, she notices Maddie and Audrey walking together and talking, then to Mal’s surprise it seems the brunette makes her sister laugh; the pure joy shone on her sisters face was weird to see.

The taller girl actually drapes her arm over the princess’ shoulders as they walk to the dorm and disappear from view.

“That’s weird.” Mal mutters and grabs a small bag before walking out of the room and almost running into Evie, who has four books in her arms.

“WHOA!” Evie yells dropping books.

Mal quickly utters an incantation and the books float, “Heh…sorry baby.” She plucks the books out of the air and carries them back into the room where she came from.

“Thanks babe, going somewhere?” the blue haired girl asks as she starts to put the books in order of how she needs to do homework on her desk.

“Yeah, was gonna get some snacks, want anything?” Mal asks, resting a hand on the door knob of the open door.

Thinking Evie nods, “Just some like veggie chips or something similar please.” She sits down and opens a notebook ready to work.

A moment later Mal walks over and kisses Evie’s cheek, “Will do, don’t overdo it with studying.” She yells over her shoulder and walks out the door.

Evie can’t help the wide smile as she watches her girlfriend leave, touching her cheek; then she shakes her head and looks at her first book “Ugh, I hate Algebra”

 

~Time shift~

 

“MAL!!!” Maddie yells running up to the girl who was holding it seemed like one hundred bags, “Gees did you out a store?”

Mal looks up, “Oh hey sis, no just some snacks and supplies, what’s up?” She smiles gratefully when her sister takes about half the bags.

“Oh not much, finished my tutor session and just had a mid-day snack with Audrey at that café.” The redhead replies as they weave through people, “So what binging on junk food while studying or something?”

The violet haired girl laughs, “No just we get snacky and want something, we rather not go all the time to the cafeteria.”

“Makes sense.” Maddie states getting quiet, she has been having a lot of moments distracted since she started to tutor a certain brunette.

As if Mal could read her mind, the smaller girl asks “so how is Audrey, you two seem to get along shockingly enough?”

Maddie’s eyes widen for a split second before going back to normal, “Oh yeah, once she drops the snobbish routine I suppose, still irritating though. The girl can’t shut up for long periods of time, so sessions for studying are long.”

“She likes to talk huh, what about?” Mal asks as they dodge a kid on a bike, “WATCH IT!” 

Chuckling the redhead smiles, “Fashion, friends, parties…stuff I am not really into.” 

Now it was Maddie’s turn to dodge someone, but she grabs the person as the go by and the bike goes on rider-less, “Ya know, you biker’s need to fucking watch where you are going, we have right of way as pedestrians.”

She glares at sadly Chad, and he is grinning.

“This the way you always pick up guys” He asks smugly as she drops him, he was surprised at her strength.

“I don’t pick up guys, usually…good ones are very far and in-be-tween that they are not worth it. Girls however…” She trails off and didn’t notice the scowl on the boy’s face.

However Mal did and busts out laughing, “Oh man that look!”

Maddie look at him, he had a very sour scowl at what she mentioned, “What’s the matter boy, thought you had a chance?”

She changes her stance, all weight on one leg, with the leg bent and the foot resting behind it on its toes, a completely relaxed stance.

“Well yeah, we would make a hot couple!” He states, his smile coming back, “I mean I am prince charming.”

The silence between the three was deafening.

Until Maddie couldn’t hold in the laughter and gave a loud belly laugh, “Prince charming you may be called, but charming you are not!” she   
clutches her sides because she was laughing too much, “Besides I have no interest in you or any other male student here.”

Now this statement caught Mal’s attention and the younger girl wonders if perhaps her sister had a crush on a princess at the school.

“Yeah well, I’m rich!” Chad lamely defends.

“So am I.”

“I have a castle!”

“Actually so do I.”

“I have many horses, and things!” Chad was losing ground quick.

“I have many things, but none of them are worth anything if you can’t enjoy them with someone.” Maddie states, her voice sounded like that of one with experience.

“I..I…”

“Oh stop it Chad, you have nothing.” Mal states, getting bored with the boy, “We unlike you, have things to do. Come on sis.” She starts to walk again, and smiles when her sister catches up.

“Bye Chad, oh get that stutter checked out!” She yells as they disappear around a corner, and come in view of their dorm.  
Quickly they make it to Mal’s room, “Honey I’m home!” 

Evie laughs, “Welcome home love, and you brought a guest even.” She raises a brow seeing Maddie, who usually doesn’t come over all that much.

“Just helping carry all these snacks, think she bought out the store.” The redhead laughs as she dodges a slap from her sister for the comment.

“Looks like she did, at least we will be stocked, though took you a while, been a few hours.” Evie states, setting down her pencil and watching them.

Mal shrugs, “Something for every craving.” She puts the snacks on the shelf and step back, it was stuffed “Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard, but that is okay!”

The other two girls laugh, and Mal blushes a bit.

“Anyway...I gotta go do stuff, see you two later.” Maddie smiles and heads across the hall.  
“Evie?”

“Yes love?” the taller girl gets up, walking to her girlfriend and pulling her close.

Mal wraps her arms around Evie’s neck “One sec, I have something I Have to do.” She leans up and presses her lips to Evie’s.

Humming in delight, Evie kisses back and gives the girl in her arms a loving squeeze “Mmmm and what was that for?”

“Because I can.” Mal grins, then remembers what she wanted to ask, “Oh have you noticed how Maddie acts around Audrey?”

“I have seen them hanging out, outside of tutoring...is it a bad thing they are?” Evie asks furrowing her brow.

“No...no, just kind of weird, I mean we don’t know if my sister is going via mom’s path as a villain or if she wants to be good. I mean she managed to get off the island and we never actually spoke about it.” Mal explains, she was hoping her sister would be good.

“Well her business really, but hey ask her if she ever brings anything up.” Evie suggests, then let’s Mal go, pecking the girls lips and moving back to her desk “and sadly I have a ton of homework so back to work for me.”

“Yeah, I’ll do the same.” 

Both move to their desks for a evening/night study session.

 

~Middle of the Night~

 

Maddie wakes up yelling at the top of her lungs, she is panting heavily and a layer of sweat coated her body as she sits up and looks around; she had a nightmare, her very first nightmare ever.

“Fuck…” She rubs her face and slides out of bed to go to her private bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth and soaking it in cold water and then starts to wipe her face.

She was starting on her arms when she hears a muffled voice in her room.

“Maddie?”

She sticks her head out of the bathroom door, “Mal, what are you doing here?”

“I heard you scream, are you okay?” Mal asks stepping closer and noticing her sister is white as a ghost.

“I’m fine, just a nightmare…” She puts the wash cloth on a rack and walks out, rubbing her arms and sitting on her bed looking at her sister.

“Uhm Maddie….”

“What?”

“You are naked.” Mal states blushing and looking away.

“Oh gees, I do sleep in the nude when I don’t have a guest in my bed, and sometimes when I do.” She jokes, trying to make herself relax. 

“Seriously I’m fine.”

“You don’t look it sis.” Mal’s tries to ignore that her sister is naked, and sits next to her “You are white as a sheet.”

Maddie shrugs, “Like I said, nightmare.”

“Want to talk about it, I’m a good listener?” the younger girl offers with a tired smile.

Smiling the redhead shakes her head, “Thank you but no sis, I’ll be fine really. Morning I’ll be good as new.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go sleep then. Night sis, love you.” Mal states tiredly, and walks out of the room.

Maddie follows her, “Love you too, night.” She shuts the door and sighs, “Fuck!”

Her mind was racing about the dream, she was back at the farmer’s place and she had just killed the man, when he came back to life and attacks her, taking chunks of flesh from her arms, torso and legs; quite unnerving and bloody.

Running a hand through her hair, she sits back down “I killed in the arena…but that was kill or be killed…I need to get stronger, fuck I will be doing this just to do it I don’t need a fucking guilty conscience.”

She berates herself quietly and goes back to bed, hoping for just the one nightmare, and hoping that what she has planned personally regarding a cute princess works.

 

TBC


	10. Fights within & Release?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mal react to new news about her sister, and how is Maddie handling her conscience?

The past few days, Audrey noticed that her tutor (now turned friend) was acting a bit weird, she was used to Maddie opening up to her a bit more and suddenly it all stopped; she wasn’t sure why as she stood in front of the girl’s dorm room.

Taking a breath, she knocks on the door and waits.

On the other side, Maddie literally jumps out of her chair as she hears the knock; she had fallen asleep at her desk.

Getting up she moves to the door and opens it seeing Audrey, “Oh hey…time already?” she asks as she opens the door further to let the girl inside.

“Yeah it’s time…whoa what happened I here?” the brunette asks looking at the room.

Clothes are everywhere, even on the lamp shade next to the girl’s bed; paper is strewn everywhere and when she looks at Maddie, the girl looks like she hasn’t slept in days.

“Oh uhm…rough few days is all. Come on let’s get started, chapter fifteen.” The redhead states, shoving a few books off her extra chair so Audrey could sit, “Come on.”

The princess sits looking worried, “Maddie, what is going on?”

“Don’t worry about it, let’s get this chapter done.” Maddie opens the book and shows a few notes, “You need to focus on the regeneration of…” she looks up and sees worry in Audrey’s eyes, “You are not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope, spill.” The brunette states with a serious face.

“I haven’t been sleeping well the past few days, been having nightmares, I’ll be fine okay.” The taller girl half explains, hoping the girl would drop it.

“And?”

“And what? That’s it!” Maddie almost growls out, getting frustrated; frustrated at the questions and that she is dead tired.

Audrey thinks for a moment, hesitating to say something there times before she asks, “Would it help if someone stayed with you to sleep?”

Maddie’s face turns to shock at the question, “What do you mean?”

“I mean if someone slept in the same room, cuddled with even would it help?” the princess asks again, elaborating a bit more, knowing she was putting herself out there; even if just a little.

“I don’t know.” Maddie resigns herself to the fact Audrey will get her way no matter what, she had realized that would happen early on I their friendship…’friendship? When did I get a friend…though said friend I wouldn’t mind being more…wait, what?’ she thinks shaking her head.

“Want to try it tonight? I know you only have one bed, but want a cuddle buddy?” the princess asks pushing a bit more.

“Where did the sarcastic bitch go, when did you start to care?” Maddie asks, maybe a bit too harsh but she still had a few defenses.

“Look I am just trying to be a friend and help alright!” Audrey’s voice gets a bit louder, “Far be it for me to help the mighty Maddie. Fine let’s just get the tutoring done.” 

Eyes widen at the brunette, not expecting her to stand up and defend, when really she shouldn’t have too at all.  
Sighing Maddie shuts the book, “I’m sorry.”

“What was that?” the other girl asks, not sure she heard right.

“I’m sorry for getting snappy, been a long few days.” Maddie says, looking at the princess, studying forgotten “Forgive me princess?”

Audrey looks into those amber eyes and completely melts, “Yes, I forgive you Maddie.”

“Really?” the redhead asks surprised.

“Yes, why?”

“Not used to people forgiving for things and uhm I would love if you stayed tonight…to tame the nightmare’s that is.” Maddie states quickly.

Chuckling the princess nods, “It’s about eight already, I’ll go get a few things and be right back, okay?” she asks getting up but leaving her books and notes on the desk.

“Sure”

“And when I come back, we are cleaning your room up.” She says as she leaves the room, laughing when she hears Maddie groan.

As the brunette leaves, she runs into Mal “Oh sor…oh hi Mal.” She states and then walks off to get her things.

“Damn I to you too bitch.” Mal states as the girl walks away, she brushes herself off and knocks on her sisters’ door.

“One minute, Audrey you back already?” Maddie opens the door and jumps, “Oh hey sis, what’s up?”

“What is this about Audrey and why the fuck do you look like death?” the younger girl asks, pushing into the room and eyes go wide, “What the hell happened in here?”

“Uhh no sleep, bad sleep and to answer about Audrey even though it’s none of your damn business, she is staying over tonight to help me sleep better.” Maddie growls out, not liking her privacy infringed.

Mal turns to look at her, “Wait that bitch is staying here tonight?”

“Okay I warned her about calling you a dyke, so now I am warning you…” Maddie crosses the room and gets nose to nose to Mal, “Do.Not.Call.Her.A.Bitch.”

The younger girl keeps her eyes locked with her sisters, “What is going on with you two?”

“She’s a friend who is concerned, don’t like it, tough.” Maddie moves and starts to clean up her desk a bit, “If there isn’t anything else, please go.”

“Uhm well was wondering if you wanted to go to another tourney game with us, Jay and Carlos love that you like the game, and there is one tomorrow?” Mal hesitantly asks, having already pissed her sister off bad.

“Maybe, I’ll think about it.” The redhead didn’t even look up from what she was doing.

“Alright, love ya sis…laters” Mal disappears behind the door.

Maddie slumps into her chair, “Fuck me…”

“Maybe later.” Came a voice Maddie should have recognized, but it had a sultry tone.

Her head shoots up, “What?” she asks the princess who was back with a bag in hand, and walking into the room.

“I said, maybe later…if you’re good.” Audrey says with an innocent smile and depositing her bag on the bed, then grabs Maddie’s hands and pulls her up.

She may have tugged a bit too hard as Maddie quickly gets up and they are inches apart, “So cleaning?” the princess asks, clearing her throat and looking everywhere but at the woman so close to her.

“Uhhhh yeah.” The redhead replies and they both step back, “cleaning…”

They both move to opposite directions and start to pick up clothes, throwing them on the bed to hopefully make the room look more livable.

 

~Outside Evie’s late Evening Class~

 

Mal leans against the wall next to the classroom door, impatiently waiting for Evie to come out when the class is finished.

It takes another ten minutes before the teacher lets the students go, as soon as she sees Evie, she grabs her and pulls the taller girl into a kiss.

At first Evie is shocked, but quickly relaxes and kisses back; wrapping arms around the shorter girl as they slowly pull apart, “Mmmm what was that for, not that I am complaining?”

“I wanted too plus you help me distress…rough day. ”Mal states, giving Evie one quick kiss again before they begin to walk, “Pick up food on the way back?”

“Sure, so why a rough day love?” the taller girl asks, as they entwine their fingers.

“Fought with sis a bit over Audrey…think something is happening between the two and asked if she wanted to go to the Tourney game tomorrow, since she liked the one a few days ago. But Evie, she looks like she is dead or something, she is so pale.” Mal explains, sadness in her voice.

“Maybe they can help each other, I mean it may help Audrey relax, and Maddie to not be so brash? And she looks like death?”” Evie tries to help a bit and stay neutral, who knows what when or how now a days.

“Maybe and yeah she looks like she hasn’t slept in days…Audrey is apparently staying the night to see if it helps keep the nightmare’s away.” The purple haired girl huffs, a tad jealous of the irritating girl.

Evie drapes Mal’s hand, to wrap her arm around the girl’s shoulders “Are you jealous, because you never actually got to cuddle with your sister?”

WHAT!? No!” Mal replies all too quickly, and tries not to blush.

Chuckling her girlfriend smiles, “You so are!”

“Ok hush will you.” Mal states, trying to get Evie to be slightly quitter, “So I am, just weird seeing her and Audrey get along so…well.”

“Oh come on, be happy she found a friend…and maybe more…hell she might pull the stick out of Audrey’s ass that seems to be wedged in.” 

Evie states as they stop at a food truck to get some dinner.

“So you want me to be supportive of my sister and that bitch?” Mal asks as she thanks the man for her tacos, and hands Evie her enchiladas.

“Pretty much, I mean yes Audrey is a bitch but that may change…ya never know.” Evie states and takes a bite of her food, “What’s the worst that could happen anyway?”

Mal is about to speak when she sees her sister and Audrey walking towards them, “I guess we can test this out huh?”

Evie looks over, “Behave love.”

They watch as the two order their food and then get it, without even noticing the couple was there.

Until they turn and Maddie gives a weak smile, “Hey.”

“Hi Maddie, Audrey” Evie states after swallowing, “Feeling better, I mean from earlier?”

“How did you…” Maddie realizes that Mal probably said something, “I’m better thank you for asking, how about you and my sister, doing well I hope?”

“We are.” Evie says pulling Mal to her and firmly into the conversation.

“Glad you are better sis” Mal states quietly, still annoyed at her.

“Thanks sis, oh and I won’t make the game tomorrow.” The redhead says around a fork full of rice.

“Awe damn!” Jay states, making all four girl’s jump; never hearing him and his boyfriend walk up.

“JAY!” Evie yells trying to calm the adrenaline rush in her blood stream, “A bit of warning next time, before we all drop our dinner.”

“Sorry E, why are you not coming Maddie?” Jay asks as Carlos goes to order for the two boys.

“Got plans with Audrey.” She replies sipping a drink, “She even got permission to not cheer at the game, so won’t be there.”

“Well we will miss hearing you scream plays at us.” Carlos states walking up with two meals, handing one to Jay, “Always makes it more fun.”

“Sorry Carlos, but I just gotta do some other stuff.” Maddie states with a smile, “I’ll come to the one after this one, promise.”

“Awesome!” Jay states around a mouthful off shredded beef.

“Ew, at least swallow dimwit.” Audrey states with a disgusting face, and trying to keep her ow dinner down.

“Hey that’s my friend you are calling names!” Mal says angrily, looking at her sister then back at the princess, “I have respect, come guys let’s go…I’m a little annoyed at present company.” She shoots her sister an apologetic look to show she didn’t mean her.

Evie nods and follows, as do the two boys who seem to be very uncomfortable.

“Audrey…” Maddie starts but a finger cuts her off.

“I know what you are going to say, and I’m sorry I am not used to being nice to them, at all…give me time alright?” Audrey asks, and giggles when Maddie kisses the tip of the finger she is holding out.

“Just try okay, I rather you get along with my sister and her friends, because they are my family.” The redhead says sitting at a picnic table, “Let’s eat out here, and then go back.”

“Sounds good.” Audrey sits beside her, “Sorry again.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to those four later.” Maddie points to the retreating forms of the four ex-villains, “From what I hear, they are trying to be good, though to me that is over rated.”

Audrey nods, but makes note of that last statement; wondering exactly what that meant.

 

~Jay and Carlos’ Dorm room~

 

All four sat at the table eating, the boys discussing tourney strategies; while the girls talk about their day and what they were doing the next day.

“So you two are coming right?” Jay asks, hope in his voice.

Both girls laugh, “Do we ever miss a ag me?” Mal asks with a twinkle in her eye, her friends were always able to make her laugh.

“You never do.” Carlos says with a big smile and then makes an ‘ew’ face when Jay kisses his cheek, “What was that for?”

“Because you are you.” Jay replies with a grin, then east more of his meal.

Carlos chuckles and shakes his head, “You are a dork.”

“Yes I am.” 

Mal watches the small interaction, “You two are so cute.” She smirks when both boys make a disgusted face, then starts to laugh.

Evie looks at her girlfriend, loving that she is getting a bit softer as the days go on; she always hoped that the girl would loosen up more since they chose to be good.

“I don’t think I ever heard you laugh like that before.” Carlos states with a big grin, “I like it.”

“I have.” The blue haired girl states, “Rare though, wish she would do it more often, I love it.”

“EVIE!” Mal states loudly blushing, “Shush!”

“What it’s true!!!” Evie defends and laughs, as her girlfriend gets up and walks around the table and slides into her lap, her laughing stops instantly and eyes lock, “Hey…”

“Hi beautiful.” Mal states softly, a hand reaching up and tracing the girl’s jawline gently.

Evie closes her eyes, relishing the touch and getting lost in it.

The two boys go quiet, not wanting to intrude on the two girls but they were interested in what was going on; like two girls watching a chick flick.

“Evie…you are so…” Mal trails off as her finger moves slowly over soft lips, tracing them and getting distracted by how they feel.

“I am what?” Evie asks, not opening her eyes, her heart is beating rapidly in her chest and her body is humming with excitement from such simple touches.

“Gorgeous…”The purple haired girl closes the distance between them, connecting their lips in a loving and deep kiss, hands moving into blue locks.

Evie’s arms wrap around Mal’s waist pulling her as close as possible, their bodies melding together perfectly as the kiss deepens, and tongues brush up against one another; causing both girl’s to softly moan.

Just then Jay decides to cough, he loves his friends but some things can get too hot too fast.

The cough seems to work as the girl’s slowly come back to reality and pull apart and each take a deep breath, “Wow” both say smiling.

“Okay you two, uhm you want to go and continue that in your room?” Carlos asks, actually wanting to make out with Jay, but not in front of them.

“Heh yeah…” Mal says getting off her girlfriend’s lap and grabbing her hand, “Come on babe, let’s blow this popsicle stand, at least for now.”

“Oh yeah, I like the sound of that.” Evie replies and hastily follows as they leave the room.

“So Jay…” Carlos looks at the boy with a grin.

“What’s up Car…hmmpf!” Jay gets cut off by lips on his.

 

~Maddie’s room~

 

“Okay how do you want to do this?” Audrey asks, she recalls that Maddie’s said she sleeps in the nude, which to her is fine but not sure about Maddie.

Maddie looks at the bed and back to Audrey, “Well I sleep naked…that’s when I am the most comfortable…”

“That’s fine, but I do wear underwear and usually a tank to bed if that’s okay?” the princess asks as she rummages through her bag.

“You don’t mind that I sleep in the nude?” the redhead asks, watching the girl’s ass and smirking a little.

Audrey looks over her shoulder and grins, “Not at all, see something you like, Red?”

Blushing Maddie smiles, “I do.”

Standing up straighter, Audrey smiles and saunters to the bathroom; giving her hips more sway as she disappears behind the bathroom door.

“Damn” Maddie mutters as she starts to get her things, for when Audrey is done she can clean up; she sits down as she waits for the girl to finish.

About ten minutes go by and Audrey walks back out with the same swagger as when she had disappeared a few minutes earlier.

“All freshened up?” Maddie asks as she walks by, brushing a hand against Audrey’s as they pass.

“Yep, see ya in a few.” The princess says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

In the bathroom, Maddie is washing her face and freshening up; she has never really had someone stay over other than her sister and Evie but that was more necessity than anything.

She takes a deep breath and begins to strip, cleaning as she went like she usually does; as soon as she is stripped she felt a shiver.

It takes her a few minutes and then she walks out of the bathroom as comfortable as can be, and smirks when Audrey’s eyes almost pop out of her head, “Ready for bed?”

“I uhh yeah…”the princess sputters out, “You first?”

Maddie chuckles and slides into the bed lifting the sheet and almost our ring at the coolness as it touches her skin, looking up she smiles “Gonna get in?”

The brunette nods walking over, “I didn’t think…wow you are…wow” she shut her mouth and shakes her head ‘what the hell is wrong with me’ Audrey thought as she slides into bed next to Maddie.

The redhead lays down and sighs, “You do realize I am a cuddler yeah?” she looks at the princess, “Princess you okay?”

“Y-yeah I am…just didn’t expect all of that” she motions to Maddie’s entire body, “Being so damn hot.”

The older woman laughs, “I do keep fit you now, and pretty strong…now I think it’s time to sleep. I hope this idea of your works…”

“Me too…” Audrey turns away from Maddie , and lays her head on the pillow, when she feels Maddie wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back, she tenses but then slowly relaxes into the embrace of the taller woman.

Maddie smiles when the girl relaxes and nuzzles into her hair already feeling calm and extremely tired, what didn’t expect was Audrey to pull her arm tighter around her own waist?

“Night Audrey.”

“Night Red.”

Both now super comfortable, slip into slumber.

 

~Across the Hall about twenty minutes into the Past~

 

Two girls stumble into their room, lips keeping contact as they try to shed their clothing without breaking apart; the tension between the two now seeming to overflow as they make their way to one of the beds.

Purple, green and blue clothing is thrown to who knows what direction, as they try to rid each other of all clothing; somehow managing to get shirts off and re-connecting lips so they don’t miss the contact.

They fall onto the bed in fits of laughter, “Ohh I think I hit my head” Mal states grinning but forgets her head as Evie kisses down her neck, causing her to moan.

“Do…you…know…how…beautiful…you…are?” Evie says between kisses, now nipping the nape of Mal’s neck, then sitting back looking at the girl beneath her; eyes roaming over the pale skin of the fairy.

“DO you know that you are?” Mal counters, eyeing up her girlfriend, she liked her naked, a lot. “Come here” She pulls Evie by the back of the neck and kisses her hard, as her other hand begins to roam.

Evie moans into Mal’s mouth as she rests her body on top of the smaller girl; both gasping as their bodies come together, “This’ll be a great night we’ll never forget.” Evie growls and bites Mal’s lip.

“Get ready baby, there is no sleep tonight.” Mal purrs, as she enjoys her soon to be lover’s body, “Oh yeah no sleep.”

 

TBC


	11. Together, Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are our fave couples doing, and who is the new wavey redhead at school?

Maddie was walking down a dark path, looking to her left and right quickly as she hears noises from all directions, “Get a grip Maddie, just forest noises.”

She jumps as she hears a rustle in the bushes to her left, squinting her eyes to see what it might when something jumps out and tackles her to the ground, “SON OF A BITCH!!!”

Quickly the redhead extends her arms but yells out when whatever it was bites down on her left forearm; her eyes slowly adjusting and then they show utter fear as she sees Jack the zombie chomping at her arm.

“FUCK OFF!” She screams and tries to fight back, but the zombie wasn’t letting up as nails dig into her stomach causing her to scream and then he thrusts his hand into her chest to pull out…

“STOP!” Maddie screams sitting upright in bed sweating and waking up Audrey; who falls off the bed.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” the brunette yells rubbing her side as she gets up.

However she gets no answer as Mal rushes into the room, “I heard a scream! What’s going on?”

Both younger girl’s look at Maddie, and Mal blushes looking away since she was naked from the waist up; Audrey on the other hand enjoys the view.

“Just a nightmare sis, I’m okay.” Maddie says sleepily but very awake then looks to the brunette “You okay hun?”

Audrey nods and sits on the bed next to her, “Yeah I am, are you sure you are okay?” she takes one of the redhead’s hands in her won, thumb’s rubbing on the back of it.

Oddly the touch was very comforting to Maddie, she never had anyone close and it was very nice “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I hope so, hearing my sister scream is scary!” Mal states as she steps closer, “I thought Audrey was supposed to help with the nightmares?”

“She does, it wasn’t as bad, but still scream worthy.” The older girl says as her back slumps a bit, “Thanks for checking on me though sis.”

Mal nods, “We’re family we look out for each other.” The violet haired girl turns to Audrey and eyes harden, “Take care of her and don’t hurt her.” She emphasizes the ‘don’t’.

The princess nods, not expecting that from the ex-villain but smiles and keeps nodding.

“Alright, night and love you sis.” Mal states leaving the room so the two could talk.

Audrey stares at the door, wondering what that was before looking back at Maddie, “Are you sure you are okay?”

“No, I’m not. I really thought maybe you could help chase them away since I…never mind, just have to deal with the nightmares I suppose.” 

The redhead covers quickly, she wasn’t sure she was ready to admit she likes the princess.

“Hey…” the brunette looks into those amber eyes, “You do know I like you right, I mean I haven’t kept it hidden and I wouldn’t be here now with you, let alone in your bed especially cause you are naked.”

Maddie listens and then squeezes the girl’s hand, “I don’t know if it’s a good idea to like me, I’m not someone you want to be with.”

Audrey clicks her tongue, “How about you let me decide what I want to do when it comes to being with people?”

The redhead holds up a hand in surrender, “Not telling you what to do, just not a good idea. You don’t know much about me and you don’t know what I have done…” She looks down, pushing away the guilty feeling, she loves being bad where did this guilt come from?

The princess places a finger under Maddie’s chin and gently lifts to look at her “I am going to tell you a secret, not even my family knows. I can sense things, and sometimes I just know things…and well right now I could tell you why you have those nightmares or you could just tell me the truth.”

Eyes widen as Maddie looks at the girl, “Y-you know what I did to get these nightmares?” She starts to put walls up, and scoots a few inches away from the girl to create space.

“Well I believe it has something to do with that farmer that died right, in that accident?” Audrey asks, trailing a finger over Maddie’s marble cut jawline.

Swallowing Maddie wonders if she could actually trust Audrey, after all she is a ‘good guy’ but sometimes it’s worth the risk, “That wasn’t an accident.”

“Go on” the princess scoots closer, she herself has secrets that if anyone knew her image would be completely gone and wanted to hear it from Maddie what actually happened.

Sighing the redhead starts, “The Farmer, James, I killed him. He made a deal with, my guardian a while back and didn’t hold up his end of the bargain. So I was sent to finish the deal on the terms that were agreed upon. Resulting in his ‘accidental death’”

“So you were instructed from a written deal?” the girl asks, actually moving a bit closer instead of farther away.

“Yes” Maddie didn’t notice that the brunette was now practically in her lap, without actually getting in her lap just yet.

“And now it’s eating at you, that zombie you described a while ago, its James the farmer?”

“It is, the worst things is that I feel the pain when I wake up.” The older girl sighs, “So you going to turn me in?”

Silence fills the room as both girl’s minds are going a million miles a minute, a few minutes go by and Maddie thinks she is sunk.

“No”

“Wait, what?” the redhead asks, looking at Audrey in shock.

“I’m not going to turn you in, you had a legitimate reason to do what you did, it’s just n ow that your conscience is fighting you,” Audrey was surprising herself now, usually she would tell on anyone.

Maddie sighs in relief, “Thank you, princess.”

Smiling Audrey leans against Maddie’s shoulder, “Hey that’s what girlfriend’s do.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Hmmm…maybe we should talk about that.” Audrey says with a big smile.

“Yeah…lets.”

 

~Outside in the courtyard~

 

Mal was pacing, her sister had screamed so loud it woke her, yet not her girlfriend who was still slumbering in the bed they now share; running a hand through her dark locks she tries to keep calm knowing that Maddie is okay.

“That was scary as fuck, and oh my gods it chilled my blood.” She mutters as she leans against the outside wall of the dorm, the brick cooling her back as she looks up into the sky.

“And why Audrey, ugh that…okay I said I would try and be nice but damn!” 

“Why are you out here yelling at no one?”

Mal jumps and looks towards the voice to see Lonnie, “Gees scare a girl will ya?”

“You’re the one out here complaining to yourself in front of my window, while I am trying to sleep.” The girl states a bit annoyed, “What’s up?”

“Just dealing with some stuff that’s been happening that I see going badly, but it’s not my choice.” Mal rattles off, pushing off the wall “Sorry I woke you.”

“Happens I guess, you gonna be okay?” Lonnie asks, leaning against the door to the building.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, thanks.”

“Alright see ya later then.” Lonnie smiles and heads back inside.

“Night.” Mal calls after the girl, then decides to go back inside, as she enters her room she grins seeing Evie still sleeping but holding her pillow because she wasn’t there.

Quietly the smaller girl creeps over and slides back into bed, gently taking the pillow and replacing it with herself in Evie’s arms.

“Get all you’re yelling out now?” Evie asks not opening her eyes, just pulling Mal closer.

Chuckling Mal nods, “Thought you were asleep love?”

“Can’t sleep without you around, got used to holding you or being held by you.” Evie kisses Mal’s neck, “Time for more sleep, don’t you dare leave again.”

For emphasis, the taller girl hugs Mal tight.

“I promise not leaving again tonight.” The purple haired girl responds and snuggles back into her lover, “Night baby.”

“Night.”

They both drift off.

 

~Hours later getting ready for Tourney~

 

“Jay, how could you misplace your jersey!? Carlos asks, as they both rip through everything looking for it, he had his on till’ game when he put his pads on.

Jay huffs and tosses another leather vest to the side, “I know I have it, ugh this is nuts!” the boy had ripped his and his boyfriend’s closet’s apart looking for his jersey.

“Babe, calm down.” Carlos pulls the boy away from the clothes and gives him a quick kiss, “We’ll find…” Carlos trails off and laughs as he sees the jersey under Jay’s bed.

“What, why are you laughing?” Jay asks a bit annoyed.

Carlos points to the jersey, “Under your bed.”

“Oh hell!” the long haired boy grabs it and smiles, “At least I have it, oh man…” He looks at the two piles of clothes.

“We can deal with that later, we need to get going.” The bleach blond states, dragging his boyfriend out the door, “We have a game to win!”

Laughing Jay follows at a jog so they get there in time.

They arrive at the locker room and get ready with the rest of their team, everyone excited for the game.

Up in the bleachers, Evie and Mal are sitting on the top row watching as students pile in from both schools, “Does it feel hot today?” 

Mal nods as she sheds her jacket, “Yeah…” revealing a blue/purple tank top.

“Well at least I get to see my beautiful girlfriend then.” The blue haired girl teases, making Mal blush just a little.

“You are insane.” Mal says with a smile as they sit down and watch the teams run onto the field, “Hopefully they win.”

Evie watches as the game starts, “Still not claiming the school as your own, even though you love it?”

“Maybe…I have a reputation ya know.” The smaller girl states as she winces, one of the enemy players got nailed by Jay, hard.

Evie yells as she watches and then turns to her girlfriend “Everyone knows you are a softie on the inside, you don’t hide it.”

Mal shrugs, “Still just who I am,” she takes Evie’s hand in her as they continue to watch, though she was wondering how her sister was doing.

The games moves forward, the home team winning by one point at the end, but a victory none the less; both girl congratulate their friends before walking back to the center of campus.

“Was a good game, hard fought,” Mal states as they walk, “Though Carlos got beat up more than usual today.”

“He’s getting tougher though, which helps him make more blocks.” Evie replies as they walk away from the field, “Hey let’s go see how Maddie is doing, didn’t you say she screamed last night?”

Mal nods, “Yeah she did, but she had plans today remember, with Audrey for something…”

“Oh right!” Evie states, “Sometimes I forget that your sister and Audrey are friends.”

“Says the one that keeps telling me to be nice.” Mal teases and bumps Evie’s shoulder with her own.

“Oh hush, at least you are trying.” The blue haired girl pulls Mal close, “So what do you want to do then, maybe go to the café or something?”

“Sounds good, though I have that big magick test coming up, after I need to study for a bit.” Mal states as they head to the café across the way.

It doesn’t take them long to get in and seated; ordering rather quickly because Mal, since she realized she needed to study, wanted to get the studying over with.

Evie watches as her girlfriend scarfs down food, “No one is taking it away and seriously we have all afternoon and evening to study. Relax babe.”

“Sorry, you know me…” Mal stops and chews instead of inhaling the food, “You barely touched yours, what’s up?”

“Well I have something to tell you before princess snob lets it out of the bag.” Evie says looking at her water.

“Okay if I can’t call her a bitch, you can’t call her anything negative either.” Mal says and takes another bite, “So what is it?”

“Well Ben reinstated my title…” Evie starts, “and everything that goes with it.”

Mal stops chewing, “reinstated?”

“Yes, I am officially a princess again…with all the royalties.” Evie insinuates in the last part, waiting a few minutes before sighing, “Rich babe, I’m rich.”

“Wait, you are telling me I am dating a princess in the most pompous, yet fun, school there is?” the purple haired girl asks seriously.  
“Uhhh, yes?”

“Cool” Mal goes back to eating.

“That’s it?” Evie asks confused, “Just a cool?”

“Well yeah, you are still you and I am dating you not what you have.” She smiles at her girlfriend, knowing that it never was a title or wealth that drew her to Evie in the first place.

“Wow” Evie sighs out, looking at Mal in amazement.

“What?”

“Just you keep surprising me, in good ways though.”

“Good, gotta keep you on your toes.”

Both chuckle a bit and then get to finish their food, then quickly make their way out of the café and back to the dorms.

“MAL!!” 

Both Evie and Mal turn to the voice to see Doug running up.

“Hey Doug.” Evie states warily.

“Hi Evie…” He stares a bit too long then jumps when Mal pokes him, “S-sorry, uhm Mal one of the girls needs you to do something over in the gardens?”

“Is that a question or you telling me I should find whoever it is you are talking about in the gardens?” Mal inquires with a raised brow, seeing how Doug looks at Evie still.

“Yeah, that.” He replies and steps back.

“Alright, I’ll meet you back at our room babe.” Mal states, leaning up and pressing her lips to the taller girl’s.

Evie instantly responds kissing back and humming happily, “Don’t be too long love.”

Grinning Mal nods and then pushes by Doug as she heads to the gardens.

“May I walk with you?” Doug asks, watching as Evie watches Mal leave.

“Hmmm?” Evie looks to Doug, seeming to have missed the question, “What was that?” She starts to walk and Doug falls in step.

“If I may walk with you?”

“Sure” She replies. Not thinking anything of it, “How are you doing, Doug?”

Doug shrugs, “Not bad, classes are boring, trying to find a girlfriend….hey you wouldn’t be in…”

Evie holds up a hand cutting him off, “Did you just miss that kiss a few minutes ago Doug?” She looks at him with an annoyed look, “I just full on kisses Mal. So do not ask if I am interested.”

“But Evie we had a con….”

“Stop okay…I’m going to my room, bye Doug.” Evie states hastily and walks away and into the dorms they had finally gotten too.

Leaving Doug outside wondering what just happened.

 

~In the Garden~

 

“Okay, some chick wanted to meet here…” Mal looks around, then sees a redhead sitting at a table; so she walks over, “You lookin for me?”

“Ay, I am” the girl looks up and smiles, “I’m Merida, you are Maleficent Jr.” Her Scottish accent heavy.

“That would be me, what did you want?” Mal asks, wanting to get back and study, plus see what the hell Doug was up too.

“Indeed, I am new around here and I heard you are the one everyone seems scared of…though I don’t see how, you a wee little thing.” The redhead states with a smile.

“I may be a wee little thing, but you are not so tall yourself, and no everyone is not scared of me. You must be thinking of my older sister.” Mal states, this girl was annoying.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll search her out too but fer now I can speak to ya.” Merida states hopping off the table, “So what is this place like?”

“Boring mostly, unless you take magick classes, then exhausting.” Mal replies watching the girl, who picks up a bow and arrow set, “Gonna shoot someone or something?”

“Not planning on it, but ya never know.” The girl states, “So magick huh, I have no magick talent so those classes are out. Any archery places?”

“I have no idea, never looked into it…” Mal states as they begin to walk, “It was nice meeting you Merida, but I need to go study for a magick test. A guy named Doug around here that you sent to me could easily show you where the stuff is you want. See ya!” 

Mal waves and runs off towards the dorms, she really didn’t have time for this right now.

Back in their room, Evie was nose deep in her science book when Mal practically runs through the door, “Whoa babe, where’s the fire?”

“Uhh no fire, have fun with Doug?” the shorter girl asks walking to her desk and grabbing her spell book and another book.

Evie looks up, “He wanted to get together, I told him no.” she stands and moves to Mal who now was looking very agitated; wrapping her arms around the girl from behind, “Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you sweetie.”

“Practically everyone knows we are together. Why do people have to be so fucking clueless?” Ma lasks leaning back in the embrace and sighing.

“I could answer that.” A voice came from the doorway.

Both turn to see Audrey standing there, “Sorry your door was open, plus I came by to apologize.”

Mal’s eyes narrow, “Apologize? The princess of the school wants to apologize?”

“Baby, let her talk.” Evie whispers in her ear then kisses right behind it.

Audrey watches the two and can’t help but smile; but she waits for the go ahead to continue.

“Oh alright, come in and talk.” Mal gruffs but stays in Evie’s arms waiting.

“I’m sorry for calling you both dyke’s, it was cruel and uncalled for…” Audrey stops for a minute, then continues “I was jealous of what you two have…and well not so much anymore.”

The princess by now is leaning on the door frame waiting for them to say something; chewing the bottom of her lip.

“Well I accept, Audrey thank you.” Evie says not moving from behind Mal, smiling when the princess nods in her direction. “Love?”

“Yeah fine, I accept…dating my sister now aren’t you?” the purple haired girl asks knowingly, and it’s confirmed with the smile that spreads on the brunettes face.

“Made it official today, and thank you for accepting my apology, both of you.” Audrey says, “I’ll leave you two be, see ya later.”

They watch the girl leave and then both let out the breath they seemed to be holding.

“Okay can we be done with the weird today?” Mal asks, turning in Evie’s arms and kissing her lightly o n the lips.

“Yeah, sounds good, study time?” Evie asks, as they break apart and move to their desks.

“Yes, very much so…then some other ‘studying’ later.” Mal says licking her lip and then putting her nose down to the grindstone; missing the deep blush that crept up Evie’s cheeks.

 

TBC


	12. Developements & Unlikely Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go on, school continues and revelations are had.

Mal walks out of the magick arts building, wiping sweat from her brow and guzzling water; she didn’t expect the text to be so…physically demanding, she hardly notices the school’s head mistress approaching.

“Mal, you did very well in there!” the woman states happily, as she falls into step beside the girl.

“Whoa!” Mal jumps and then weakly smiles, “Thanks, took a lot of work I didn’t expect.”

Fairy Godmother nods, “Yes, the concentration part…”

“No, no not the concentration part. I got that down no problem…even the memorization is easy.” Mal quickly states, “It’s the physical aspect I didn’t expect…I almost transformed in the classroom.”

“Was that the slight panicked look you had earlier?” the older woman asks, concerned.

“Yeah, it’s because my mind went to that when I felt like I was being attacked.” Mal explains, “I train in the forest to easily change, when I am feeling attacked.”

The girl sighs and looks at the woman, “When you did that one spell…it felt off so I almost changed.”

“Oh so instinctively you know when something may be harmful, interesting. Tell me I hear your sister now goes here?” the woman asks quietly.

Mal looks at her teacher with skeptical eyes, “Yes…?” All the while both are walking to the science building.

“Oh just curious, I mean if you can transform, maybe she can as well.” Fairy Godmother states as they stop at the doors to the Science building, “I mean two who could help the others would be great. OH!”

The loud word makes Mal jump.

“Here is the time and place to meet those who need help, just a few other fairies.” The head mistress states handing over a piece of paper and walking off.

Mal holds the paper, “Okay then…” Before she could really think, arms wrap around her from behind and a chin rests on her shoulder.

“Hey babe, what’s that?” Evie asks, then kisses Mal’s neck as she holds her.

Smiling the shorter girl turns halfway in the girl’s arms, “Just where and when to meet other fairies to help them with transformations. How was class?”

“It was good passed my test, how was your test?” Evie asks, now loosening her arms and grabbing Mal’s hand as they begin to walk.

“Did good, almost transformed into a dragon though.” Mal states, as they navigate the student population that just got out of classes.

“But you didn’t?” 

“No I didn’t, or I would have hurt a lot of people, even if I was relatively small.” The purple haired girl sighs, “I think Fairy Godmother was testing me, she asked me like thirty minutes ago, she asked me if Maddie can change.”

“That’s odd, why would she want to know?” Evie asks as they sit under a tree, the taller girl against the tree as Mal leans against her.  
“Mmmm…I like this.” Mal states, snuggling back into her lover, “We need to do this more often, ya know?”

Smiling Evie places a kiss on top of Mal’s head, “We usually just do it in private, but it is nice to do it in public too, and not have anyone leering at us.”

“It is nice.” Mal says closing her eyes and resting her arms on top of Evie’s, simply relaxing; that is until Dude runs up barking and jumping into her lap, “GAH HEY!”

Evie laughs as Mal tries to tame the mutt, and doesn’t have much luck at all as the dog licks the smaller girl’s face.

Carlos runs up and scoops his dog up, “Sorry mal, he saw you and got all excited.” He ruffles the dog’s fur a bit with a smile, talking to him like it was his baby.

Mal on the other hand was picking fur off her clothes, “Gees that mutt sheds like no other, and kind of reminds me of Ben’s dad…”

Evie splutters, as Carlos tries to hide the laughter coming from him; but Mal just lets out a long lout laugh at the thought and seeing the man shedding.

“What’s so funny?” An alto voice asks as two people walk up, hand in hand and sit down beside Evie and Mal.

“Hey Maddie, Audrey…” Carlos says tentatively and sits down with dude in his lap, “How are you two?”

“We are good.” Maddie states, then chuckles as Audrey leans closer, “Okay, more than good actually.” She presses a kiss to the brunette’s temple.

Audrey smiles and lays her head on the older girl’s shoulder, “So what are you three up too?”

“Oh trying to keep dude off Mal” the bleach blond says with a chuckle, “I see you two are together now, congrats.”

“We are just relaxing and enjoying the snuggles” Evie replies, “And congrats, wondered when you two would figure it out…HEY!” she yells as Mal hits her hands.

“Oh hush you, just because you saw it before they did.” Mal teases and then brings both of Evie’s hands up to kiss her knuckles.

Everyone watches as Evie grins like a fool at the simple yet large gesture that the purple haired girl doesn’t even realize she is doing; once she looks up, she looks confused “What?”

“Who knew my sister was such a sappy romantic.” Maddie states with her tongue between her teeth, “you dear sister are whipped.”

“And you aren’t?” Mal shoots back, noticing how Maddie had moved to accommodate so Audrey was comfortable.

“We compromise, already did it today….boy that was fun…” the sarcasm drips off the redhead’s tongue as she speaks and rolls her eyes; earning her a playful slap from her girlfriend.

“Evie, we have our hands full with these two.” Audrey states glaring at her girlfriend for the comment, but then smiles shaking her head.

Raising a brow, Evie watches them “Oh I’d say that Mal is just the right for two handfuls” she left the innuendo in the air.

Maddie grins, “Ohhhh you two had fun!” she grins as both younger girl’s blush but don’t deny anything, since they kind of did have a lot of fun.

“OH! I did not need to know that!” Carlos whines, moving a finger to an ear like he’s gonna clean the words out so he never heard them at all. “Gees, I mean happy for you but ew!”

Mal sighs, “Sis, do I have to talk about how you have been sleeping naked next to Audrey the past few nights, I mean I can imagine the images in both your minds from that alone!”

“Wait…Maddie and Audrey…before you….oh gees” Carlos holds his head like he is getting a headache from the information overload.

“I think we broke Carlos…” Maddie says with a wicked grin when Jay jogs up and sits beside the boy.

“Hey all…” He looks to the bleach blond, “Hey babe…why are you blushing?” he asks as he gives him a huge hug.

Carlos points to the four women, “They are trying to kill me.”

Jay looks at the four women, “How are they trying to kill you?” He looks very confused and wants to help but it isn’t sure how he can.

Carlos mumbles into his hands, “Innuendos galore…”

The two couples begin to laugh again, as Carlos glares at them; while Jay just shakes his head and smiles clapping his boyfriend on the back.

They all calm down, for Carlos’ sake and start to talk about their classes; everyone is in their happy place (for the most part) but one out of the six are ready for what will happen soon.

Maddie looks at everyone, she knows Audrey will stand by her but her sister once she finds out will turn into her enemy; it hurt that this was the case but Maddie knew who is was and is, and what she wanted to become.

If that meant getting all the ‘good’ people out of the way, she would do it.

“Hey sis…” Mal snaps fingers in front of the redhead’s face, “SIS!”

“HEY what!?” Maddie blinks, being brought out of her thoughts, “What?”

“You zoned out there, and started to mumble sweetheart.” Audrey states, the younger girl knew what she was mumbling, the two had a very long talk before they decided to actually be together…

 

~Flashback to Earlier~

 

“So will you be running errands like this often?” Audrey asks, playing with Maddie’s fingers.

The redhead shrugs, “I may be, depends on Ursula and what she has for deals, and she makes a ton of deals.”

“Red…why are you here in Auradon?” the princess asks as she traces the lines on her friend’s palm, “I mean are you here just for school, or more than the errands?”

Maddie sighs, “I am here for school, among other things...”

“Look Red, if we are to be together, we need to trust each other.” Audrey states, locking eyes with the older girl, “I’m not turning you in for James, what could be worse than murder?”

“Taking over the world?” Maddie suggests/asks.

Eyes widen in realization, “You want to finish what the ex-villains failed don’t you?”

“Yes, that’s the plan, I know what I need to get it done, already have some of it, just a few more items to go and then everyone is free on the island.”

“What will happen to everyone here?” the princess asks now her eyes looking down, feeling like Red may leave her behind.

Maddie can’t help but smile as she takes a finger and lifts Audrey’s chin, “No one will touch you, I’m the one doing this, even if Ursula thinks she’s calling the shots, she’s not I am.”

“What about your sister and friends?”

“They chose their path, won’t be my fault it’s the wrong one.”

Audrey nods, “You know you are not the only bad girl here…” she starts to smirk thinking of the havoc she has caused in her life without even seeming like she did, or that she stole from almost every single prominent family in the kingdom.

“And what makes you such a bad girl?” Red asks, raising a curious brow.

“Oh well I do like to cause rifts between people and see what happens, but unlike that Jay kid, I go for bigger prizes when I steal.” The princess’ smirk just gets bigger as she sees Maddie’s eyes brighten.

“So you steal, very nice…well guess we are suited then huh?” she asks the brunette.

Instead of replying with words, Audrey leans forward and presses her lips to Maddie’s; smiling when the taller girl kisses back and pulls her closer.

 

~End Flashback~

 

“Yeah sorry about that, a lot on my mind is all.” Maddie states with a smile and rests her head on Audrey’s, “What are everyone’s plan this week, minus the rest of classes?”

“Studying”

“Eating”

“Tourney”

“Dude”

“You”

Maddie looks at Audrey and laughs at her response, “We’ll get there hun.”

“You two are sappy just as much as us.” Mal states as she watches how the two girls interact, she was happy her sister had someone but did it have to be Audrey.

“Never said we weren’t sis” the redhead shoots back with a smile, then watches as Mal stands and helps her girlfriend up.

“Well we have to get going, both had tests that we thankfully passed, but tired as hell.” Mal states, not hiding the wanting look on her face.

The boy’s chuckle as the two girls quickly walk away from the group.

“Rest…why do they even try?” Jay asks, then laughs at the look his boyfriend gives him, “What it’s true, written on at least Mal’s face. Evie can pull off the innocent look but not her.”

“Okay, now that the conversation is even weirder, let’s go get a snack Jay.” Carlos says as he puts dude down and gets up; the dog staying by his feet.

“Have fun you two.” Maddie states, and smile’s as the two boy’s wave as they leave.

“Do you think this is going to work?

“I don’t know babe, will be harder since we have friendships but nothing is stopping me.”

“I didn’t think it would.” Audrey stands and helps the redhead up, “Red, we have to be careful.”

“I like that…” Maddie smiles.

“Like what?”

“We” the taller woman grabs their backpacks and slings them over one shoulder, “Come on let’s go get changed, there is something I want to show you.”

TBC


	13. Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Malvie and Maurdey up too...and how does Ursula come into play?

“FUCK!” Evie groans loudly as she writhe on the bed, her girlfriend seemed to know how to play her like a well-tuned instrument with those fingers of hers.

She tightens her grip in purple hair as the other girl seems to speed up her motions, “Baby…please…” Evie gasps as her back arches up a bit.

The head between her legs looks up and grins, “Yes love?” the girl has been teasing her girlfriend for hours, fingers moving in and out slowly with very little speeding up; as she circles her tongue around the blue haired girl’s clit.

“Just…fuck me already!” Evie growls out and pulls on Mal’s hair for emphasis, hissing a long ‘yes’ when she feels the shorter girl do as she is requested.

Fingers move faster inside her center, lips and teeth nip at her clit as they draw her closer to the edge “So close…” Evie whines breathless, as her thighs lock the girl’s head in place.

Mal applies more pressure to her girlfriend’s clit with her mouth, just as she speeds up her fingers and curls them just right to hit Evie’s g-spot over and over again.

She moans into the girl under her, having to anchor Evie’s hips a bit as they rocked against her fingers; the purple haired girl was still amazed that she could make this girl feel this good.

Grinning when her head is locked in place, a few more strokes of her fingers and tongue and Evie was falling off the edge, screaming Mal’s name.

Stars exploded behind Evie’s closed eyelids and her body arches off the bed as she hits a new high, her hand unyieldingly tight in the other girl’s hair; but neither seemed to care at all.

Slowing fingers down a bit, Mal draws out Evie’s orgasm wanting to help her ride it out for as long as possible; then as Evie somewhat relaxes she pulls her fingers out and begins to lick them clean.

The taller girl whimpers feeling Mal pull out, but was too busy catching her breath to complain too much, she moves to her side when she feels Mal move and smiles looking into amber/green eyes as the girl lays next to her.

“Hey” Mal says quietly and moves a few strands of hair from Evie’s face.

Taking a deep breath Evie smiles, “Hi.”

“Welcome back to the living.” Mal teases and pulls the girl closer, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, “Feeling good huh?”

“Mmm yes.” Evie says snuggling close and closing her eyes.

“Good” Mal rests her head against Evie’s as she closes her eyes, “Time to sleep though, its like four in the morning.”

“Night baby.” Evie says almost completely asleep.

“Night love.”

 

~In the Forest~

 

“Okay that was wild!” Audrey exclaims as she watches Maddie turn from dragon back to human, “You are hot as a dragon!”

Maddie smiles, “Thanks, I love flying.” She walks up and drapes an arm over the brunette’s shoulders, smiling when she receives a kiss on the cheek. “Want to go back, it is pretty late…or early?”

“No I want to stay out here a bit longer, I mean you really are awesome.” Audrey can’t help but gush over her girlfriend, “You change into the biggest dragon I have ever seen, and your magick is sick plus well I kinda like you.”

She nudges the redhead, and smiles as they walk through the trees; soon they come up to the seaside and stop.

“Wow didn’t know we were so close” the princess says as they look out over the sand and water and then sees the cave to the left, “What’s that?”

The taller girl grins, “That is my cave actually, want to go in?”

“Your cave?” Audrey asks raising a brow, she remembers Maddie telling her about it, didn’t think she would show her.

“Yeah, c’mon!” Maddie drops her arm and grabs Audrey’s hand, dragging her into the opening of the cave.

From Maddie’s last visit to the cage, it had changed thankfully from the more torturous décor to homier hangout pad. “Welcome to my home away from home.”

“Wow I thought it would be more….cold.” the princess states as she looks at the black couch near a fire, was still rustic but did feel more homey than a normal campfire hangout.

“Should have seen it when I caught that lil asshole that attack Ev….never mind it changes to what I need day by day in here.” Maddie trails off and sits down on the couch, patting the spot beside her.

Audrey saunters over, putting extra sway in her hips and grinning when Maddie watches her; as she sits, she pulls one of the redhead’s arms around her “Cozy.”

“Mhm, so you sure you are up for this princess?” the villainess asks, she just wanted to make sure that Audrey knew exactly what she was getting into, “starting this with me, there is no way to go back, you will be a villain, end of story.”

The princess looks around as she thinks, she knew things would change drastically especially when they became public about it; not to mention her family would probably be shocked among many other reactions.

She also knew the doors that were opening, the rules that would be lax and she could let loose more; not have to worry about those goodies she had to imitate.

“Yeah, I’m sure…plus should be fun.” Audrey says with a sheer evil smile, leaning up she kisses Maddie on the lips and then straddles her lap, “and from what I have heard here and there, the bad girls tend to have more fun.”

“Maybe so, we’ll find out now won’t we?” Maddie more so states, resting hands on the brunette’s hips and raising an eyebrow.

“I guess so” Audrey loops her arms around the redhead’s neck, shifting just a little to get more comfortable on her lap, “so now what?”

“We relax before we cause a whole bunch of problems.” Maddie leans in pressing her lips to the brunettes, after a few seconds a sound echoed in the cave and she groans pulling away.

Looking over her shoulder, Maddie sighs as she sees a figure come out of a large hole in the floor, “Aunty what are you doing here?”

Audrey looks to where the redhead was, ‘aunty?’ she thinks then eyes widen in realization in who just interrupted them; Ursula.

“Why dear, I can’t come see my favorite niece?” the sea witch states slithering into the light, her face showing shock that Maddie was a tad busy “and who is this little treat?”

The redhead barely shifts her eyes to look at Audrey then back at her aunt, “This is my girlfriend, Audrey….babe this is my aunt Ursula.”

“Hi…” the princess says, not sure exactly what to say; she knew she would meet major villains but this soon?

“Audrey…not princess Audrey…sleeping beauties daughter?” the witch asks with a questioning raise of an eyebrow (well we know where Maddie gets that from).

“Yes, that is my mother.” The princess was a bit nervous, but realized Maddie had not let her go; if anything the older girl was making her grip more frim on her.

“Well that is interesting, does she know what we are planning?” Ursula asks getting closer, tentacles stretching to make her familiar with her surroundings.

Maddie moves one hand to stroke up and down her girlfriend’s side to mainly keep herself calm, “She does…”

“That is quite the risk, is she worth it?” the witch doesn’t even look at Maddie as she looks around the room.

The redhead bites back a growl, “Yes she is. What do you want Ursula?” Now Maddie gently slides the princess off her lap and stands, “You never come by just to come by.”

Turning back towards the two girls, the witch smiles “Of course I come with reason, I have a job for you. Great work with Jason by the way…how are the nightmares?”

This causes Maddie to go slack jawed, she knew what would happen when Jason dies, “How did you know about the nightmares?”

The sea witch laughs, giving both girls chills “Part of the deal, the one who dealt the death blow would have a few nightmares after.”

Maddie rears forward, “You fucking set me up for that!?” her hands closed in fists at her side and began to glow red out of her anger.

“Tsk…tsk…do not threaten me with magick girl!” Ursula raised herself to her full height and stares down at the challenging young girl, she didn’t expect to feel so much power come from her, “You will respect me!”

“Okay…how about we all calm down?” Audrey asks stepping forward and resting a hand on Maddie’s shoulder, the taller girl unclenches her fists and visibly calm down at the touch.

“My, my someone who has tamed you, that is so sad.” Ursula states, disappointment lacing her voice as she looks at the princess.

“Okay, I may be a princess but you need to step back bitch!” Audrey states stepping forward, “Maddie is stronger than anyone I know, and I will be damned if you make her think otherwise!”

“Babe it’s okay…” the redhead states, but gets cut off as she gets a glare from the princess.

“Well aren’t you feisty.” The witch states, surprised this little girl would stand up to her like she is.

“I am more than what I seem, but I don’t have to prove that to you or anyone.” Audrey spits out, “so why don’t you say why the fuck you are here and then leave?”

Maddie at this point laughs loudly, “Oh gods I am rubbing off on you!” the redhead holds her right side as she laughs; which was actually helping her at the moment to ease the tension in her body.

“Hey, what can I say, you’re hot and well fuck the language thing isn’t so bad.” The princess says turning to her girlfriend with a smile, “I did choose you after all.”

“Mhhm ya sure did baby, so Ursula what is it you need done?” Maddie asks, noticing hoe her aunt looks at her strangely.

“That is the second time you have called me just by my name, your respect get lost when you came here?” Ursula asks with a snobbish tone.

“No but my patience for you is running thin, what is it?” Maddie asks, eyes starting to glow red.

Figuring she needs to stop pushing, the witch sighs “There is a staff that was stolen from my vaults recently, I need to find it and bring it back.”

“By?”

“Do not know, but a human I assume.”

“That is not much to go on.”

“It’ll have to do dear.”

“Fine, now if you will excuse us, we were in the middle of something when you barged in.” Maddie says calmly but with an edge to her voice.  
The witch moves to leave, “Very well, but I hope this…” she motions to the princess, “Doesn’t bite you in the ass.”

“Ya never know I may like it.” The redhead replies cheekily, watching as the witch rolls her eyes and sinks back into the hole at the far end of the cave.

“You may like it huh?” Audrey asks in a sultry tone, looking at the redhead with a smirk.

Maddie looks at her girlfriend, “Maybe…”

“We may have to find out about that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

~Wake up time~

 

Evie was slowly starting to wake up, as she tried to roll over she found she was not able to move; looking up she smiles sleepily at her girlfriend, who apparently had a really good hold on her.

‘Alright, don’t want to wake her but I need to get up’ she thinks, but sighs when nothing else comes to mind, “Mal, sweetie I need to get up. I have class in…” she looks at one of the desks, “damn in an hour!”

Mal doesn’t even stir.

“Babe, wake up!” Evie says loudly, and the girl suddenly sits up awake, causing Evie to almost fall off the bed.

“What, where…who?” Mal looks around and then down at her girlfriend, “That was mean! You know I sleep in when I don’t have any classes.”

“I know sweetie but I have class in an hour, and you have a good hold here…” Evie looks down at the arms around her shoulders and middle. “I need up.”

Mal sighs, “Fine but you owe me babe.” She unwraps her arms unwillingly and watches as the girl gets out of bed, “Well at least I get a very nice view.”

Evie laughs and shakes her ass, “We both had amazing views last night and this morning love. Go back to sleep I need to get ready.”

Amber green eyes follow the girl as she chooses what to wear and then grabbing her books “Hey when you come back, bring food?”

Evie looks over her shoulder at Mal, “Babe we have a ton of snacks here just choose something.”

“Not food I want...” Mal says sleepily as Evie leaves the room with a full blown blush on her face.

TBC


	14. Culprits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a tad crazier for our couples...but what exactly is going on?

“Fuck, Audrey run!” Maddie shoves her girlfriend out a side door and shuts it without following the girl, they had gone to the far west side of the kingdom to retrieve the staff Ursula had lost and things were not going so well.

Mercenaries had taken it and well them taking it back was stickier than expected, especially because of the leader Eugene.

The redhead looks around making sure no one found her yet and then quickly saw a window twenty feet up, grinning she waits for the men to catch up to her; come on where are you?

A few seconds go by and running footsteps are heard from around the corner; then Eugene comes around the bend and halts, with his men almost comically running into him from behind which makes Maddie laugh.

“Give us the staff back, and you won’t get hurt” Eugene threatens as he regains composure and slowly steps closer, hand outstretched.

“What makes you think I will give back what you stole boy?” Maddie asks, a smirk firmly on her face. Growling when she hears Audrey banging on the door that is against her back.

On the other side, the brunette was trying to get back in; after all they were in this together, or so she thought until right now.

“MADDIE!” Audrey screams at the door, pounding on it and wondering why the older girl had shoved her out and closed the door. “LET ME IN DAMN IT!”

She huffs, her arms getting tired from hitting the door; she turns sliding her back down the door and sitting on the ground and pulling her knees close.

The princess closes her eyes, “If you survive this I am going to be so mad at you red.”

Back inside Maddie was playing with Eugene, like a cat plays with its prey “Come on Eugene…or would you like Rapunzel to know you are back to some of your old ways?”

The man’s eyes widen, “You wouldn’t dare!” he growls out taking another step closer, brandishing a short sword.

The redhead shakes her head and with one small jump changes into her dragon and almost steps on the man; roaring she snaps at him with her jaws as smoke comes out and then launches herself upwards towards the window.

Eugene was standing there in fear as the woman transforms into a dragon before his eyes, but before he could move the dragon was gone, “What…where!?

He looks around and only sees his men and himself, “What just happened?”

The men shrug and step back, they hadn’t seen dragons ever so they were not sure what was going on.

Then suddenly another Dragon appears, transforming and landing in front of them; a girl with purple hair looks up at them.

“Hey, was that a dragon a minute ago?” she asks curiously, taking in the sight of the frightened men.

“Y-yes it was, it sto…attacked us and we were fighting it before it flew away.” Eugene states, “Who are you?”

Mal frowns but straightens up “I’m Mal, been searching for the trouble makers that have well caused a lot of trouble lately.”

The brunette man looks at her, “You look like….” He stops wondering if the woman who was there before would make good on her threat, “It doesn’t matter, it got away and we are going home.”

He motions for his men to follow him.

“Well if you hear anything, find me at Auradon prep.” Mal states, transforming back and flying away. 

A few minutes before…

Maddie had landed in front of her girlfriend, motioning for the girl to hop on her dragon back; then flying off back to their cave as quickly as possible.

 

~Back at Auradon Prep~

 

Evie was pacing the room, Mal had gone off to see about a situation in the west forest that Ben asked her to check out; however the blue haired girl was extremely worried when she hears a bang across the hall.

She runs to the door and knocks twice before opening it to see Maddie panting and smoke coming from her nose and in what looked like a dragon scale outfit; while Audrey was crawling to the bed and laying down like she just ran one hundred miles.

“Are you two okay?” Evie asks as Maddie runs into the bathroom, she looks to Audrey.

“Yep, just took a small trip and are a bit wiped out.” The brunette eyes an object by the pillow and shoves it underneath hoping Evie didn’t see it, “You?”

“Worried about Mal, Ben asked her to see about some trouble makers in the west, ya know since she can become a dragon.” Evie states, moving to sit in the desk chair.

“Oh so she went out and you are stuck here huh?” the redhead asks walking out in black PJ bottoms and a white tank top, not realizing she has a few bleeding scratches on her arms.

“Yes, you can say that…what happened to you?” the younger girl asks, pointing to Maddie’s arms, her face showing a bit of worry.  
Maddie looks at her arms, “Oh…how did these get there?” she pokes at a couple and hisses (very dragon-esque) before a hand pulls her poking finger away.

“Baby no poking, let me get the first aid kit.” Audrey states moving to the closet, “Sit love.”

Maddie does as she is told and hopes Evie doesn’t ask many questions, “So when do you expect my sister back?”

Sighing Evie shrugs, “I have no idea, but I hope soon.”

Audrey comes back with the kit and sits next to her girlfriend opening it up, “Gees a few of these are pretty deep.” She starts to disinfect the deeper scratches, wondering if they were result of flying through the forest so quickly from earlier.

“Wow, Audrey is right they are pretty deep.” Evie states, cringing when Maddie flinches a bit at one being cleaned. “I don’t know how they happened but man they look like they hurt.”

“Probably our run through the forest nearby, twigs and branches…” Maddie says deflecting a bit, “I’m fine, we’re fine Evie, really.”  
Evie smiles getting the hint, “Alright, I’ll be across the hall. Have a good evening.”

“You too and I hope my sis gets back soon.” Maddie calls after the girl, as soon as the door shuts she hisses, “FUCK THAT HURTS!”

“I know, and quiet!” Audrey whisper yells as she finishes disinfecting the scratches, “I shoved the scepter under the pillow, don’t think she saw it.”

Pulling the silver sector out, the redhead sighs in relief, “At least we got it, took what three weeks to figure it out, no thanks to that witch’s none hints.”

“Tell me about it…” the princess puts bandages on the really bad ones and leaves the minor ones open, “She kind of scares me.”

“Scares you?” Maddie laughs, “Says the girl who stood up to her right when meeting the bitch.”

Audrey laughs at the irony, “I know, but still she seems to have a hold on you that scares me…like when she gets what she wants she can make you leave…”

Sensing what her girlfriend was getting at, the redhead takes the girl’s hands “Hey babe… I am stronger than I look, like seriously strong. It’ll be alright and no one is going to separate us.”

Evie smiles nodding, “Alright, but how are we going to get that back to Ursula?” she motions to the scepter in Maddie’s hand.

Grinning the taller girl grabs her small little cauldron, “Like this…” she waves her hand over it and it fills up with water and shimmers, “Watch babe.” She whispers and the water shimmers again before she starts to put the scepter into the cauldron.

Slowly it disappears, soon there was nothing left and Maddie waves her hand again, making the water disappear “And it’s back in her vault.”

“That simple?” the princess asks still looking into the small cauldron that the redhead held, “I mean its cool Red, but really that is it?”

“Sometimes it’s not complicated, magick I mean love.” Maddie replies setting it down, “Plus easier than having to go there and give it to her. Which I rather not do at all.”

“Well at least that is done and over with, by the way how many pieces do we have now?” Audrey asks, casting a glance at the chest underneath the desk, “Three right?”

“Four, we need six more and we can complete the spell and break it…” 

“So six more…where should we start looking for the next one?”

“Well let’s find out, shall we?” Maddie states grabbing a map.

 

~In the edge of the forest to the school~

 

Maddie was tired, she had flown around for hours looking for anyone who seemed out of place; all she saw was her sister and girlfriend taking a stroll along the edge of the woods, most likely talking about their day or something.

She roars into the sky frustrated, it was another miss but not by much from what she gathered earlier; so she was getting closer to the two culprits.

Flying around for a bit longer, Maddie decides to head back to campus; making short work of changing and landing at the doors to her dorm and walking in.

As she enters her room, she finds her arms full of her girlfriend hugging her tightly; wrapping her arms around Evie she smiles “Hey babe, miss me?”

“I did.” The girl mumbles into Mal’s shoulder, “Find them?”

Sighing the purple haired girl moves them to the bed to sit, “No, nothing so far…hopefully soon though.”

Both girls move more on the bed and situate to cuddle, “What about those items going missing, three…another from the museum, one from Mulan’s parent’s place and that one from Ben’s dad’s dungeon, right?”

“Yeah that covers them, not sure what people want with the stiff but I hope things get cleared up soon.” 

Both girl’s sigh, they didn’t expect for Ben to trust them with so much already; they had hoped to go to school, graduate and then deal with stuff like this but it seems fate had other plans for them.

 

TBC


	15. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie is frustrated, Mal and Evie are sick of Ben and what about Jaylos?

“SLOW DOWN MAL!” Evie screams over the wind, as she holds onto a scale for dear life; not sure how they were flying away from three headed dog for.

Mal roars and flaps her wings actually speeding up as she looks down and groans that the dog was keeping up the pace on the ground; she roars again and goes up a bit higher into the clouds.

The blue haired girl dares not look down, she wasn’t a fan of heights from twenty thousand feet ‘how am I even alive right now?’ She thinks from the height they are at.

Suddenly her dragon dives down, heading directly for the Cerberus that was bracing itself to defend against the large reptile’ but at the last second Mal turns spraying fire all over the dog and soars back up.

Evie huffs, “PUT ME DOWN IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!” she was getting dizzy and scared of falling off, there was no saddle for this.

The dragon looks down to see the dog injured, she lands about one hundred yards away ad let’s Evie jump off; then looks back at the three headed dog snorting.

About to thunder over, Mal stops when she feels hands on her large neck, she looks down at her girlfriend with questioning eyes.  
“Be careful Mal.”

Nodding her large head, the dragon stomps over to the dog which whimpers seeing the large dragon approaching; it growls but not to attack but to hopefully get the dragon to go away.

Roaring loudly the dragon looks at the dog, a low long murmur is heard in the dragon’s chest as smoke pours out of her nostrils.

She quickly changes and pants, “What were you doing on the Auradon Prep campus?” she notices the dog not move after she changed back and slowly moves closer.

The only sounds were whimpers and sometimes strained breathing from the dog, since it had been burned pretty bad by Mal; only because she protected the her girlfriend who found it and it attacked.

“I know you understand me, I know you can communicate….why are you here?” Mal asks again, now only a few feet from the wounded dog.  
‘We were sent by a spitting image…we were sent as a warning.’

Mal blinks hearing the converged voices in her head, “Who sent you and what kind of warning?” 

The dog looks like it sighs, “We are the warning of the disaster to come, they who sent us is you.” The three heads look directly at Mal when speaking the last part, then smoke engulfs the dog and it disappears.

The girl stands there tapping her foot annoyed, “What is with the riddles?” she yells to no one as she says the words in her head again, ‘disaster to come and they who sent us is you’.

“Mal!” 

The smaller girl turns around and smiles seeing Evie running up, “I’m good baby, all is good.” She chuckles when her girlfriend wraps her in a huge hug, “hey it’s all good.”

Evie nuzzles the girl, “I am not riding ever again, that was scary!” her arms tighten around Mal, as she tries to let the fear go from being so high up.

A hand moves up and down Evie’s back and Mal kisses her head “It was the fastest way to get you and that thing away.”

Nodding the blue haired girl smiles weakly, “I understand but no more flying for me thanks. Way too high and scary for me love.”

“Alright baby, walk back?” Mal suggests, wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist, and they begin to walk towards campus.

“Yep, by the way get any information from the dog?” Evie asks, leaning into the shorter girl more, happy to be on the ground.

“Yeah, it said it was a warning for disaster that is coming, and the one who is them is me…not sure what that means.” The purple haired girl states, chewing her bottom lip wondering exactly what it meant.

“It said you sent it?” Evie asks, her face in utter confusion as they step onto the campus once more; both feeling a weight lifting as they walk more into the school grounds.

Mal nods, “I think so…not sure what that means though. I never sent them here.” ‘Wait could it have meant my sister? Nah my sister is too busy with school and her girlfriend’ she thinks to herself.

“Well we’ll figure it out, maybe ask your sister and our boys for help later?” Evie suggests as they turn towards what was considered downtown.

Shrugging Mal looks around, “You know, all these princes’ and princesses don’t know the problems that arise, I wish Ben wouldn’t put so much on us.”

“Speak of the devil…” Evie states dryly as she sees Ben jogging up to them, “Hello your Majesty.” She gives a small curtsy. 

Mal just looks at him annoyed, “Hi Ben.”

“Hey ladies, any luck Mal?” Ben asks as he catches his breath, knowing she had just helped him out a lot, leading the three headed dog away.

Amber/green eyes bore into him “No…just confusing riddles, and why is it we are sent to do this shit hmm? We are kids not your soldiers!” 

Mal was having about enough of this thrusting unnecessary responsibility on them.

Ben holds up his hands, “Oh I thought you would want to help.”

“Have you ever thought we want to go to school and be as normal as possible given where we came from, and then you say do this for me?”  
She waits a few seconds and growls when he says nothing but blinks at them “You are an idiot, come on Evie….oh and Ben don’t ask again unless it actually threatens every single fucking person on this fucking planet!”

“O-okay…Mal…sorry.” He states, after the two girls had left; he rubs the back of his neck and sighs, those four were the only ones he actually fully trusted and now two of the four refuse to help.

“Sir!” a soldier calls from behind him.

Ben turns to see a guard running up, “What is it?”

“Another item has been taken…this time from Queen Aurora’s collection, a dagger.” The man states as he reports.

Ben sighs, “Alright let’s go find out details.” The boy was getting worried, this was now five items that were missing from random families.

 

~The Enchanted Lake~

 

Jay splashes Carlos, who is sitting on the edge of a few rocks playing with dude, “Come into the water. It’s great!” he exclaims going back under the water.

The younger boy smiles and shakes his head waiting for his boyfriend to come up for air, “I will just watch you thanks.”

Laughing the brunette shrugs and keeps swimming, enjoying the cool water on this hot day, “SO what do you think about what’s going on and Mal telling Ben off?”

The blond shrugs, “The stuff going missing is weird, but Mal telling the king off was a long time coming…at least I think it was coming for a while.” He tosses a stick behind him and dude goes running after it.

“When I heard that she told him off, I wanted to find her and give her a high five.” Jay says swimming to the edge and folding his arms, resting on it. “I mean he did assume since we chose good, we wanted to be head deep in his bullshit apparently.”

Carlos chuckles, “I think he’s also a bit butt hurt still from him and Mal breaking up and now she is with Evie.” The blond rubs between dude’s ears and then throws the stick again.

“Probably right, He does seem superfi…” Jay trails off seeing two people approaching from the woods. 

“Why did you stop in the middle, we know he’s superficial.” Carlos states, as he shrugs his shoulders and laughs when his dog jumps in his lap.

“Hey guys!” a voice states behind Carlos, causing the blond to jump and then eyes went wide.

“Hey…Ben…” Jay states as he watches his boyfriend slowly turn around to see Ben and Lonnie standing there behind him.

“Hi…” the blond says hesitantly, then quickly turns back around looking at Jay mouthing ‘did he hear me?’

Jay shrugs and looks back at the two, “What’s up?” he asks as he pulls himself out of the water, smirking when Carlos eyes roam over his stomach.

“Not much just thought we would come out here, relax away from everything.” Ben states as Lonnie nods in agreement.

“So you two, together now?” Carlos asks standing and handing Jay a towel to dry off, trying not to stare too much at him.

“Thanks C.” the long haired boy happily takes the towel to dry off, as he eyes the new couple.

“So you two just hanging out?” Lonnie asks, looking between the two boys.

“Sort of, on a date actually.” Jay states, and laughs seeing Carlos blush at his frankness of what they were doing, “Been dating a while actually.”

Lonnie’s eyes widen for a split second before going back to normal, “Well good for you guys, very cool.” She sounded a tad nervous.

Ben smiles, “Sorry we disturbed you then, we can go…”

“No it’s fine, we need to head back anyway, enjoy your time.” Carlos states as dude runs back, “See ya later.”

“See ya.” Ben replies and watches as Jay pulls on clothing and the two boys head back; with dude right on their heels. “They seem good together?”

“They do actually, just didn’t expect it.” The girl states as she sits on a rock, “So what do you want to do?”

“Want to go for a swim?” Ben asks with a smile.

 

~Combat Arena~

 

Maddie was in the center of the arena throwing various degrees of fire around at targets; getting frustration and anger out in a safer way, away from everyone else.

She and her girlfriend had collected six of the nine items they needed for the spell but the last two would be extremely difficult; she needed something from true love (whatever that meant) and some kind of item that reflected a pure hearts darkness.

She had no clue what to do, nor did Audrey since she wasn’t as pure as her image makes her look she couldn’t give that at all; sighing the redhead screams as she suddenly unleashes lightning throughout the whole room.

Usually she would do this in her cave, but ever since showing it to her princess it seemed the cave wanted to stay the homey look and not transform for any other needs; which in turn pissed off the redhead more.

She transforms but this time not a dragon, more like a cross between a dragon and a panther, red/black fur mixed with red/black scales in metallic coloring, fangs like sabers and eyes blood red; recently she found she wasn’t held to a single form but she could change into almost anything she wanted but the colors remained the same.

She roars and fire comes out of her muzzle as a stream, passing by the fangs and straight at a dummy that looks like King Ben; which is now smoldering ash.

About to let loose another stream until she hears footsteps and quickly changes back to human and summons a ball of fire looking at the two doors that open into the arena; ready to throw it if needed at the intruder.

The doors swing open and in walks the head mistress of the school, Fairy Godmother, who was smiling.

“Hello Maddie.”

Extinguishing the fire, the red head gives a tight lipped smile “Hello head mistress, what are you doing here?”

“Well I heard some students say someone was in the old Combat arena that hasn’t been used in over ten years.” The woman states, “I had to come check that out.”

Maddie eyes the woman, unsure if she should believe her, “And? Didn’t expect me did you?” 

Fairy Godmother was about to respond when she thought she saw Maddie get taller than what she already was, “I wasn’t disappointed at least, does Mal know how strong you are? You feel even stronger than me.”

“She knows I am her Alpha in power, she’s tried twice to stare me down and failed.” The redhead responds, internally smirking about the woman in front of her being weaker than herself.

“So can you do what your sister does?” the woman asks, oddly curious about her transformations.

Cocking her head to the side, Maddie let’s her eyes change to the blood red “You are awfully curious as to if I can change or not…Mal told me you asked her, and I find that rather interesting…”

She notices the brunette fidgeting a bit, “I am just curious…”

“I bet you are…what’s the real reason, teach?” Maddie didn’t like pussy footing and that is what this woman was doing; it is annoying her to no end.

Sighing the fairy nods, “I was hoping to utilize you to protect our fine country.”

“Ah well see, we have different views then, because I don’t want to protect this ‘fine…” she motions with quotation marks, “it’s not my country”

The fairy raises a brow, “Then why are you here?”

“Because I wanted to see the world, can’t do that when you have to graduate first, here is better place than any.” Maddie was closely watching the woman in front of her, and saw a sparkle in her eyes.

Before the brunette could do what she planned, she was bound; her magick wasn’t coming to her at all, “What just happened?” there was alarm in her voice.

“I saw you about to cast so I bound you, no one uses magick on me…NO ONE.” The red head seethes as she walks closer, “So what was the plan talk me into helping, and when I refused you what…put me away?”

“I would never!” The fairy protests, but the other fairy doesn’t believe her.

“Listen, I am not here to hurt you but I will not tolerate someone trying to trick me after I refuse to help…leave me alone and no I won’t undo what I did, not yet anyway.” Maddie thinks for a moment as she turns her back on the woman, “and one more thing whatever you witness right now, you will not be able to tell anyone.”

Red mist floats around the older woman’s head, as Fairy Godmother watches Maddie change into the half dragon and half panther and runs off; as soon as the girl is out of sight, Fairy godmother has to catch herself from falling, “This is not good…”

TBC


	16. On their Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couples are heading into the fall, what is going on and what may happen?

Fall has come to Auradon prep causing everyone to bring out their light jackets and more wearing pants then shorts and skirts than usual; certain people already hate the slightly chilly weather.

Mal was currently curled up between Evie’s legs, as the taller girl holds her close and runs a hand through her purple locks, “So is it because you hate fall?”

“No” Mal states and cuddles into the girl further.

“Because it reminds you of winter coming?”

“Sort of…”

“Because you are a dragon?”

“Yes!” Mal exclaims and tries to melt into her girlfriend, even the slightest coolness had her shivering; she hated it.

“This is just too adorable!” Evie states, making sure not to move around too much, “Big tough Maleficent hates the cold.”

Growling the purple haired girl flicks her fingers and Evie is suddenly seeing everything with green hues.

“HEY!! Stop that I don’t want to see everything green!” the taller girl shrieks and clamps her eyes shut, “Please Mal…”

Another flick and Mal sighs, “Done, just do not call me Maleficent.”

“Sorry love, I forget you don’t really like your full name.” Evie opens her eyes and sighs, “I’ll try not to do it again, but it may happen,” She hugs the smaller girl tightly and nuzzles purple hair.

“Thank you” Mal states and sits up, “Evie, have you noticed how when something happens Maddie and Audrey are nowhere to be found?”

Evie thinks for a minute, “You don’t think they are behind all the thefts? I mean Audrey is just so….”

“Goody goodie?” Mal asks with a smirk, “Yeah I know what you mean, but my sister on the other hand…she could be the one.”

“How though, she is always with her girlfriend, and I mean always?” the blue haired girl states as they scoot to the edge of their bed, “kinda hard to steal with a witness all the time.”

“Maybe, but I just find it curious that they are always missing when shit hits the fan.” Mal states getting up and grabbing her coat that Evie made for her; a long dark purple and green leather coat. “Anyway I need to meet up with the shifters for a bit, see you at dinner?”

Smiling Evie nods, “Of course, have fun and don’t kill anyone today.” She giggles as her girlfriend rolls her eyes and leaves, looking about she grabs her own coat and heads outside to the courtyard.

Breathing in the cooler air, Evie sighs happily even if there are thieves among them, she was still in a good mood, until someone runs into her from the side, “Doug, watch it!”

The boy looks up and blushes, “S-sorry Evie…didn’t see you.” He stops and picks up a book he dropped from his massive stack in his arms, “How are you doing, minus the collision?”

“Alright, going to do some sleuthing for a bit, see what I can dig up on some stuff.” She pulls the collar up higher on her coat and buckles the belt.

“Need some help?” Doug asks as he readjusts his books.

“Thanks but no, I want to do this on my own…plus you seem busy.” Evie states and chuckles as Doug trips over his own feet but manages to keep his feet under him.

He nods and moves off towards the science building as Evie decides to towards the ocean; she wasn’t sure why but she felt she needed to go there.

 

~In the Forest~

 

“Maddie, when everything happens…what will become of us?” Audrey asks leaning against a large oak tree, smiling when her girlfriend rests a hand against the tree and leans into her.

“You think I will leave you behind Audrey?” the redhead asks, keeping her body just far enough of away from the younger girls, “Why would I do that?”

Shrugging the brunette sighs, “I don’t know honestly, I mean I am considered a ‘good’ princess and they may mistake me…”

She’s cut off by Maddie’s lips on her own, effectively silencing her from babbling.

The older woman pulls away smirking, “No one will hurt you, they try and they deal with me and my sadistic tendencies.”

Smiling Audrey nods, something about Maddie getting all protective and possessive always turns her on, “Good cause’ I don’t want to be without you at all.”

Grinning Maddie kisses her again, before pulling away and walking a bit down t ha path, “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, I will be damned if someone tries to take you from me.”

The princess smiles in return, “Good to know.”

Isn’t it?” Maddie shoots over her shoulder as she walks, “Besides, what would I do without my queen?”

The brunette stops dead in her tracks, “Your queen?”

The redhead turns and starts to walk backwards, “Of course, you are my queen.” She bows halfway and smiles, “I would not want anyone else.”

Audrey couldn’t help the smile that crossed from ear to ear, “You make me feel so wanted,” she walks up and wraps her arms around the taller woman’s waist. “You are amazing, love.”

Maddie smiles and pulls the girl closer, “I try my best baby.”

“You succeed” Audrey smiles and pecks the taller woman’s lips and then laughs, “We are two sappy idiots, you know that love?”

Scoffing playfully, Maddie tones her voice down “We are not sappy idiots, we are sappy idiots in love and when everything proceeds you will be my right hand…and my left.”

Brown eyes tear up, “You sure know how to make a girl feel just perfect, now come on we need to get to that hut so you can get that crystal.”

Grinning Maddie allows herself to be dragged in the direction they need to go “Just think two items after this and we can set everyone free.” 

“I know, I am so excited!” the princess states with an undertone of an evil queen, which in turn sent pleasant shivers up and down her girlfriend’s spine.

Laughing the redhead keeps up as they move swiftly through the trees.

 

~At Maddie’s Dorm room Door~

 

Taking a deep breath, Mal opens the door and steps inside but making sure the door closes quickly behind her; turning back around she wonders if she should do what she is about to do.

In her sister’s room to snoop around and hopefully find nothing to tie the older girl to the thefts, sighing she begins to search; starting in the closet.

Rummaging through a large collection of boots, leather jackets and a curious looking black and red leather outfit but found nothing whatsoever of the items stolen; she moves out of the closet and looks under the bed.

Finding a few boxes, she pulls them out and opens them to find one box full of photos of herself, Evie, the boys and a lot of Audrey laughing; sighing she tucks the box away and grabs the second box.

“What the…?” Mal pulls out a map of the campus and the town, it revealed all the tunnels and sewer ways that led in and out of the area, “Why would you have these?”

She picks up other documents and finds the ins and outs of Beast and Bell’s castle as well as the museum, she keeps looking finding routes from the detention center and something circled in the middle of the ocean but there was nothing there.

Her brow scrunches in confusion, but then she finds what seems to be an essay on security and safety “Oh ok, I forgot she is taking that weird class. Why anyone wants to take a security class their senior year…” 

Tucking the boxes back under the bed, Mal looks around and sees a chest under the desk “Well that looks promising.” 

Pulling it out she tries to undo the latch but it won’t budge, “Hmmm…” she tries again and then mutters a spell under her breath, tugging but still it would not open “What are you hiding sis?” again she tries to open it but the chest would not budge.

Trying one more time, she gets up and grabs the clasp and pulls with everything she has and ends up falling backwards with a shriek and landing hard on her ass; she blows hair out of her face “Damn it!”

Getting up Mal smooths her hair down and walks to the door, “I’ll try again later.” She states to no one and ties her coat and walks out and down the hall; albeit a bit frustrated.

Hitting the cool air outside makes the purple haired girl growl a bit, startling a few fellow students walking by; she smirks and walks towards the shopping square, wanting to relax and perhaps get a bit warmer.

Meandering around, she grabs a hot chocolate from the café before window shopping for a bit; scowling at the so called fashion in this weird kingdom.

“Man people need to invest in better clothes” She states to herself and cringes seeing some pink frilly prom-like dress, “Gees, whatever happened to sensible?”

“That went out the window a few years ago.” A voice behind her states.

Mal turns and comes to face with a tall model like blond, with legs that looked like they went on for miles, “Oh and where did it go then?” she raises a brow at the blond.

“Probably to the island” the blond looks her up and down, “at least it looks like the islanders have good fashion sense.”

Smirking Mal leans to one side, “At least there is another here minus my girlfriend that has good sense then, I assume you know who I am…so who are you?”

“No one of importance but my name is Tink.” The blond states with a smile, “and yes you are Mal one of the villain’s kids.”

“That would be correct, so why are there no good clothing shops here. I mean I love that Evie ca make stuff…I mean leather always amazing, but no shops that carry clothes already made?” Mal starts to walk and Tink falls into step beside her.

“Because everyone is goody two shoes here, I mean a few mischievous ones but that is as far as it goes around here.”

“Well I did choose to be good, but I do like to have a little fun here and there, but the fashion I will not get it nor will I wear it.” Mal states as they pass another store with windows full of royalty suits that were just over the top.

Laughing Tink nods, “know what you mean Mal.”

Mal smiles, it was nice getting a friend that wasn’t the boys or someone who wanted her to use a spell; perhaps this could be the start of a good friendship.

 

~The ocean shore~

 

Evie comes running out of the cave she had just explored, looking about and taking a deep breath of ocean air to clear the mustiness from her lungs “Wow…Maddie sure has weird hideouts.”

She looks back at the entrance and backs away, she did not want to go near it anytime soon after what she saw inside; swords, whips and torture devices were definitely not Evie’s forte.

“Well everyone has their…kinks I suppose” she states to the air as she looks over the ocean and sees her home, “Wish I could go back there to visit though.” 

She begins to walk along the shore, stripping off her shoes and walking in the slow coming tide as she thinks about everything going on; from her and Mal to the thefts to missing home.

Always wondering how things will turn out after school and what they would do or how they would do it’ but for now they are in a good place, with friends that was all that mattered for now; at least in her thoughts for the time being.

Evie let her mind wander as she makes her way down the beach, enjoying the brisk air and the sound of the waves against the shore.

TBC


	17. One More To Go/Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well for everyone, but what wrenches can be thrown in the mix. Will Mal figure out who is stealing, and why is Tink around suddenly?
> 
> Sorry it took so long, Life has been hell for me but I am trying to get back into the swings of things :)

Chapter 17: One more to go/Confrontation

Mal rolls her eyes, her fellow students who could shape shift, were driving her crazy, not to mention she wants to smack them all on the head…hard.

“But you can change into a huge dragon, why am I just a stupid cat?” a blond girl asks with a pout, “Cats are nothing special.”

“Emily, it doesn’t matter what it is you can utilize it. I mean think, everyone is used to cats so you could easily get into buildings really,” Mal states with a sigh.

The blond huffs but decides to stay quiet, then a quiet boy raises his hand.

“Yes Luke?”

“Does it hurt, I mean when I change it hurts a bit…like snapping bones and stuff?” the boy asks, trepidation in his voice.

Smiling the ex-villain moves to stand in front of him “At first it did, but I got used to it and then it just went away. So it’ll get better, just takes time and you are all doing really well changing.” She looks at everyone grinning.

The kids around give woops and yea’s as they start to grab their things.

“Same time next week guys, and keep practicing!” Mal yells after them as they all head out to wherever they need or want to go.

As she collects her bag, a shadow falls over her and she jumps looking up “Gees Tink! Get any creepier?”

The tall blond laughs, “Hey I am named after my mother ya know, I get to be a tad creepy.” She helps Mal gather her books.

“Thanks, I guess, mischievous faery just like me” Mal laughs and closes her bag, “Hey I’m meeting Evie for lunch, want to join us?”

Tink chews her bottom lip, “Yeah sure, I wanna meet this chick that has your heart.” 

They fall into step as they head to the shopping square, talking about the day and what was coming up in the next week.

 

~Maddie’s Room~

 

She was sitting at her desk finishing an essay as the brunette walks in and closes the door, “Hey babe, what you doing?” Audrey asks draping arms over the woman’s shoulders and kissing her cheek.

Maddie leans back into her girlfriend smiling, “Just finishing this essay, I found a way into the castle to get the scepter…”

“Oh that’s good!” Audrey exclaims excitedly and leans against the desk, “Well?”

Raising a brow the redhead laughs, “Impatient are we? Anyway…there is a tunnel that goes right under the courtyard and into the dungeons…here”

Maddie pulls out the map she drew on, “See here…” she circles with a finger, “We can come up from the dungeons and go down the west wing into what looks like rooms and rooms of storage.”

The princess looks at the map, “But which room is it in?”

The older woman shrugs, “We will have to search each room, and there are about twenty of them. Not much can be done about that, I have never been in contact with it so can’t do a locater spell.”

“What if you were in contact with someone who has been, could you do it that way?” the brunette asks, as she trail a finger from room to room.

Shaking her head, “Doesn’t work that way, wish it did.” Maddie slides her chair back and pulls the brunette into her lap, “How was your day?”

“It was alright, bit boring. Godmother’s lecture felt like it went on for decades.” Audrey replies and nuzzles Maddie’s neck.

“Mmm yeah she seems to be a long talker which sucks.” Maddie rubs her hand up and down the girl’s back, “and you’re other classes, labs and art?”

“Art was good, I am getting better at scenery though people I still have a hard time with.” Audrey says sighing “but at least I am good at one of them!”

Chuckling the redhead nods, “and your labs, I know there was an acid thing ya had to do?”

“Oh that went fine, no lost limbs or anything, just pretty red smoke…and for some reason I really am starting to like red.” The brunette smiles and runs fingers through Maddie’s spikey hair.

“Hmmm, I wonder why” Maddie says with a laugh, “So plans for tonight?” she asks as her girlfriend slides off her lap so she could put her desk in order.

“Not much, you?” Audrey asks, watching as the taller woman bends over to put a few notebooks away in a binder, “uhhh do you want to have plans tonight?”

Maddie moves her head to look up and instead hits her head on her desk “FUCK!” she sits on the floor rubbing her now tender head, “What?”

“Oh babe!” the brunette is at her side and inspecting her head, “Move your hand” she states as she does just that with Maddie’s hand and it reveals a large bump, “Oh that is a big knot.”

“and it hurts like all hell” Maddie slowly gets up, “You were asking something?”

“Yes…” the princess watches as Maddie sits down slowly, “I wanted to know if you wanted to have plans tonight?”

“The way you said it before…” Maddie cringes and closes her eyes, “insinuated something specific.”

A sly smile forms on the princess’ lips “Well we could always stay in, and cuddle…see where the night leads.”

Smiling back, Maddie opens her eyes “Well that sounds promising and fun…how about we grab some food and come back here and do just that?”

“Sounds good, oh can we stop by my room I need to grab a few things?” Audrey asks as Maddie grabs a few things and they head out the door.

“On the way out or back?”

“On the way back is fine.”

Maddie nods as she takes the younger woman’s hand, and they walk out to go get their dinner.

 

~Tourney Field~

 

“Carlos!” The coach yells and the smaller boy runs over.

“Yea couch?” he asks catching his breath and taking his helmet off.

The couch smiles “You are improving quickly, not falling down as much when you block, good job!” 

“Thanks couch!” Carlos replies and runs back on the field as he puts the helmet back on in time to block Chad, and the blond lands on his butt hard.

“OW!” the prince yells as he gets up glaring at Carlos, “Not supposed to hurt your teammates!”

“Dude, I’ve been hit harder…by you!” the bleached haired boy fires back and moves into position to set Jay up for a goal, but doesn’t see Chad charge him.

“CARLOS!” Ben yells as he sees Chad charging, running to try and intercept but another body was faster as a large body collides with the prince’s and the blond crumbles into a heap on the field.

Chad moans in pain as he slowly opens his eyes to see Jay glaring at him, “What the hell Jay?”

Jay angrily gets up, “Next time you charge Carlos, it’ll be much worse. The whole team saw you target him!” the older boy growls and is about to jump on Chad when Carlos grabs his arm.

“Jay, he’s not worth it.” Carlos states as his boyfriend turns to him, “I’m fine and looks like couch saw too…”

The boys look over and sure enough their couch was stomping over angrily, “Chad Charming, what has gotten into you! Carlos made a fair hit and you went after him for what, your ego?”

Chad gets up on unsteady feet, “It hurt!”

“Everyone gets hit and it doesn’t feel good! Go sit on the bench, you’re benched till further notice!” the couch states angrily pointing to the benches on the sidelines.

“But…”

“GO!”

Chad huffs and walks over to the bench pouting the whole way and making a scene as he flops on the bench.

“Now everyone else hit the showers and see you at this weekend’s game!”

The rest of the players run past Chad and into the locker rooms to clean up and go back to their rooms.

“Chad.”

The prince looks up at the couch, “Yes sir?”

“Fifteen laps, now.”

Sighing Chad gets up and starts running around the field, he would get back at Jay and Carlos for this.

In the locker rooms, Carlos is drying his hair and throwing on his signature clothing as Jay walks up to the locker next to him, “Thanks for that out there Jay.”

Jay shrugs, “You know I’ll protect you.”

Carlos smiles and pulls on his vest, “I’m heading back, see you later?”

“Yeah, see you back in the room.” Jay responds and then watches as Carlos leaves, then turns to a teammate, “Still running?”

The boy nods and they head out to go for a long run.

 

~The Café~

 

Mal and Tink were seated right inside the door, they had ordered drinks while they waited for Evie to ge there.

“Did Evie make that coat?” the blond asks as she sips her Chai Tea, and looks around at the others who were there trying to warm up.

Mal smiles nodding, “Yeah, she does great work and keeps me warm.”

“I see this, and speak of the devil…” Tink says with a sly grin, just as a blue haired girl walks up and sits next to Mal.

“Mal!” Evie states loudly with a huff at the end, “you didn’t tell me the café baby, I went to the restaurant first.”

“Sorry hun, you know I get them confused. OH! This is Tink, Tinkerbell’s daughter, Tink this is my girlfriend Evie.” Mal grins and scoots her chair closer to Evie.

“Nice to meet you, Tink.” Evie states cheerily, she looks the fairy over and only slightly raises her brow at the legs that could go on for miles.

Tink smirks and then nods, “You as well, Mal won’t shut up about you and your keen fashion sense.”

This causes Evie to blush a bit, but before anything else could be said the waitress comes to their table, “Hello, my name is Lo…oh hey Mal, Evie!” the waitress smiles.

“Lonnie, why are you waiting tables?” Mal asks, this world sure was strange to her.

Lonni rolls her eyes, “Parents say it’ll build character or something. Anyway what would you three like to drink?” she blinks looking at the blond that was with them, a confused look on her face.

“I’m Tink.” The woman replies with an almost sickly sweet smile.

“Oh well alright then, what do you want to drink? Lonni asks again, pen at the ready.

“I’ll have a water.” Evie states warmly.

“Same” Mal replies, keeping it simple.

“I would like a French vanilla cappuccino with two shots of espresso please.” The blond says, her eyes giving Lonni a small dare while she orders the drink.

“Coming right up.” Lonni states, her own steely gaze looking back at the blond, before turning and filling the drink orders.

Evie and Mal both notice, the purple haired girl clears her throat “So how were classes E?”

“Exhausting! I can’t wait to go back to our room, cuddle and just relax, and its only Tuesday!” Evie sighs a bit dramatically which makes her girlfriend laugh and hug her.

Tink leans back watching them, “Wow you too are like really adorable.” She grins at the matching blushing cheeks, then jumps when Lonni puts her drink in front of her.

“French Vanilla Cappuccino with two shots of espresso, enjoy.” Lonni gives a fake smile and then hands the waters to her friends “and your two waters, know what you want to eat?”

“We do, but we have memorized the menu, Tink?” Mal asks, knowing the blond had no clue what was on the menu; and she had yet to look at it.

“Oh uhm…” Tink picks up the menu, “The roasted half chicken please.”

Writing it down Lonni looks at the couple, “Let me guess, spaghetti tonight?”

Grinning Mal nods, “One plate though, I know how huge it is.” This causes the three of them to laugh, and leaving the blond to wonder how large the portions at this café were.

 

~Walking Down the stone streets~

 

Audrey was starting to get used to the odd stares she got, whenever she was with Maddie; but tonight it was starting to annoy her and the redhead is noticing.

“Hey Aud, what’s wrong?” the taller woman asks, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s shoulder.

Audrey leans in and sighs “Sick of people staring, it’s not like I said I was straight at any point in my life,” she glares at a boy who quickly looks away.

Maddie knows what the girl talking about, she’s had her share of people staring and that’s because of how she looks; then again glamour’s are amazing things to look more the norm.

“Don’t let it get to you, they are just jealous that they can’t have you.” The redhead says, slowing her walk when she sees her sister at the café. “Want to get our food at the café?”

“Yeah sure, and thank you babe for the pep talk.” The brunette looks up and her smile falters a little bit seeing her former adversary.

They move at a slightly quicker pace and arrive within a minute at the café, “Hey sis!” Maddie states happily, and hugs her sister from behind.

“Hey!” Mal states and hugs her sister’s arms, “What’s up with you two? Barely see you out of your room lately,” she teases.

“Ha…ha…” Audrey responds, “We do get out once in a while, we may suffocate in yoru sister’s room if we don’t.” 

Evie giggles, Mal snorts and the blond girl shakes her head with a smile.

“Whose this?” Maddie asks, looking at the blond; she seemed familiar.

“This is Tink, she…”

“As in Tinkerbell’s daughter?” Maddie asks, setting her jaw suddenly and eyes flaring a bit of red.

Tink stands, looking the redhead up and down “Oh I remember you…didn’t I take your dagger at one point?”

“Yeah, and I want it back!” Maddie growls out, forming something in her hand but stops suddenly feeling a hand on her wrist; she looks down at dark brown eyes.

“Maddie, don’t hurt anyone please…” Audrey states in almost a whisper, the confrontation had yet to meet anyone else’s ears…yet.

Inside Maddie’s mind she is fighting with herself, to get the fairy or to listen to her girlfriend; in the end the girlfriend wins out.

The redhead lowers her hand and the magick dissipates instantly, no one notices the blondes sigh of relief.

“Alright, this time.” Maddie states and relaxes her body, feeling Audrey’s hand rubbing her lower back “So…date with a third wheel huh?”

Audrey tries not to laugh at the jab, but fails and hides her laughter in the taller woman’s shoulder as the others roll their eyes.

“Something like that I guess sis. We just ordered want to join us?” 

“No thanks, we have plans tonight.” The brunette replies with a smile, “just picking up food to go.”

Mal raises a brow that could rival her mother’s “Staying in tonight…why am I not surprised?”

This earns the girl a slap on the shoulder from her sister “Watch it lil sis, I can take you easy enough remember?”

“For now big sis, for now…” Mal replies with a mischievous grin.

“We’ll see, have a great night you two….” Maddie turns to Tink, “I’ll deal with you sometime later.” Her tone was threatening, while her stance and face were completely relaxed; before Audrey bid them a good day and dragged her inside.

“What the hell?” Audrey asks, as they get in line to order their food.

“She owes me, and I plan on collecting.” Maddie states, looking over her shoulder and smiling at how Evie and Mal were enjoying themselves.

Audrey tugs on her arm, “You will not deal with her later, we are already busy enough with...” clears her throat, “…collecting everything.’

Maddie sighs, “I hate when you are the logical one.” 

“Well I have to be once in awhile, besides the other night was too close….Mal almost saw us.” Audrey states as the line moves forward, “I rather not have your head elsewhere. This is your plan after all.”

“Yeah, yeah” Maddie sighs and then pushes Audrey in front of her gently, “Order babe.”

“Hello welcome, what can we get you?” the cashier asks.

“The ham and cheese sandwich and the potato soup combo to go please.” The brunette orders quickly and steps aside.

“I’ll have the meatball sandwich and a side salad to go.” Maddie states, after a few seconds she pays the cashier and they move to where they can wait out of people’s way.

“Fine, but if the moment presents itself, I am going after that little bitch.” Maddie whispers into Audrey’s ear.

“Fine” Audrey whispers, then jumps when their number is called.

“Thanks.” Maddie grabs their food and they leave with waves to their friends.

Back at the table Tink was happy to see them go.

“So what is up with you and my sister?” Mal asks, by now they had their food; she twirls some noodles and takes a bite.

“We had a scuffle a while back, I had borrowed something from her…” The blond states sipping her drink.

“You mean you stole it…don’t try and say you didn’t…” Mal states around a meatball, “your mother was known for taking things, being very mischievous and being jealous.”

“Yes…well she taught me well then.” Tink states with a giggle.

“Well I for one am trying not to steal anymore, especially from people I know.” Evie states, “you might consider giving it back…I mean your family is considered ‘good’” the blue haired girl makes slight quotations with her fingers.”

“I like the dagger on my wall, it’s pretty.” The blond pouts.

“Give it back to my sister.” Mal states and her eyes glow green threateningly, “no friends of mine will do that to my family, even if it was before we met.”

“Oh fine, ruin my fun Mal, but I’ll give it back.” Tink states and takes a bite of her chicken.

“Good, it’s bad when an ex-villain tells a goodie to behave.” Evie states between bites, grinning when Mal laughs.

 

~Later that Night~

 

“Do you think it could be them?” Evie asks, as Mal paces their dorm room floor; and driving her nuts.

Mal shrugs, “I don’t know…I saw a glimpse of red hair…only Maddie has that color hair here, and I mean that deep blood red…exactly like her hair.” She chews on a nail.

“Well what are you going to do if it is your sister?” Evie asks, “shit what will Audrey think?” the blue haired girl flops onto her back on their bed, this was truly fucked up.

“What are we going to do E?” Mal asks sitting on the bed and running a hand through her hair, “Mom is in prison, I don’t want another family member there…”

“Can always ask her, I mean can’t hurt right?”

“Yeah…yeah I can ask her...” Mal gets up to move to the door, “You coming?”

“Yep!”

Across the hall Maddie and Audrey had a scroll unfurled and the items laid out on the bed, “Just the scepter and we are set love.”

Audrey grins, “It’ll be awesome!” she exclaims and feels arms wrap around her waist and lips caress her neck, “Mmmm someone is happy.”

“Very much so, the plan is almost complete, then we can just be and not worry about anyone else.” Maddie turns her girlfriend around and presses their lips together.

Audrey sighs, melting into the kiss as she kisses back; winding her arms around Maddie’s neck; leaning more into the her, as the kiss deepens.

Then suddenly their door flies open, “hey Maddie I need to ask you…”

They both jump apart and block the view to the bed, looking at the door to see Mal and Evie standing there looking shocked.

“Sis, what the hell?!” Maddie yells stomping towards them, blocking the entire view of the bed as Audrey scrambled to pick it up and hide it, “Why can’t you knock like a normal person???”

“I uhm, sorry?” Mal stumbles, but catches the glint of a fiery object, “No it was you!!” she points at Audrey, and you are in on it!”

“Excuse me what are you talking about?” Maddie asks confused and steps back, waving a hand behind her back, transforming whatever Audrey was holding.

“In on what?” the princess asks, stepping up next to Maddie.

“You two have been taking the objects, why? Show me!” Maddie demands, she steps forward but then finds herself pulled back against Evie.

“You mean this?” Audrey holds up a paper mache sun, that glows from the inside “Just a hobby we both share, what is this about taking stuff?”

Mal looks dumbfounded but Evie looks relieved, “Sorry you two, Mal thought she saw Maddie at the scene of one of the crimes the other night.”

Evie keeps Maddie against her, and feels the girl relaxing.

“yeah sorry sis…” Mal mumbles and turns to leave.

“Hey, one second there short stuff.” Maddie states walking over, “next time knock, we were in the middle of something yeah?”

“Yeah fine.” Mal sighs, “sorry again” quickly she and Evie exit the room.

Audrey moves to the door and shuts it, and making sure it’s locked before turning around “Sound proof the room, now….”

Maddie quickly utters the spell and then gilps seeing the look in the brunette’s eye “Now babe…we were able to convince them…”

“I DON’T CARE!” Audrey yells, “YOU WERE ALMOST CAUGHT, WE WERE ALMOST CAUGHT JUST NOW!!!” she steps closer, “You and I have to be careful, that was too close…way too close.”

“Yes that was.” Maddie states and steps backwards, “Audrey, we are fine they don’t think it’s us anymore, we uhh proved them wrong right?”

“yes, with fast thinking, we barely did…please bagy, we need to be careful alright?” the princess pleads, backing Maddie against her desk.

“Yes, we will be…just one more item and we are good.” The redhead agrees and places her hands on the edge of the desk gripping it tightly.

“Now that is settled yes?” Audrey asks, eyes flickering between Maddie’s eyes and lips.

The taller woman nods and swallows.

“Good…now we were interrupted and I want to get back to that…” Audrey leans up and kisses Maddie hard on the lips.

Maddie ‘yays’ in her mind and kisses back, wrapping arms around the girl’s waist; she did not mind this outcome for that outburst.

 

~Across the Hall~

 

“Well now you know that they are not a part of it.” Evie states as they change into their pajama’s.

“I am only ninety-five percent convinced, but we’ll see, didn’t know Maddie liked paper mache though.” Mal says, slipping an oversized shirt on, “but it does make me feel better.”

“Good now come on, I’m tired and I know you are tired after that.” Evie smiles and crawls under the blankets, “mmm nice and warm babe.”

Mal smiles and walks over “It’s gonna get warmer in a minute.” She climbs in and curls into Evie and sighs, “interesting day huh?”

Laughing Evie smoothes out Mal’s hair “When isn’t it an interesting day baby?”

“Never.” Mal yawns and curls up more, “Okay, tired sleepy time.”

Grinning the other girl nods, “Yeah sleepy time, sweet dreams Mal, love you.”

“You too and love you too, nini.” Mal states as she drifts off.

“Night babe.” Evie replies closing her eyes and smiling.

TBC


	18. More to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Maddie and Audrey able to keep things quiet about their scheme? How does the group do and what exactly has Mal pissed at Ben?

Maddie sits at her desk frowning, as she looks at the items on the list; she had forgotten about the element of true love and the pure heart that has darkness, so she was still three items short for the spell.

“How will I get the true love element?” She states to the empty room, sighing she places the items they do have back in the chest and seals it with magick; getting up she walks to her window and looks out at the campus, “and who has a pure heart with darkness? Audrey isn’t that, my sister isn’t that….”

She looks down and watches students but her eyes are drawn to a bookish shy girl; Fairy Godmother’s daughter Jane; a sinister grin appears in the redhead’s face “She is pure and yet she did try to steal the wand from what I hear…she could work.”

“Who could work?” a voice behind Maddie asks and she hears the door shut, turning she sees her girlfriend putting her books down on the desk.

“Godmother’s daughter, for the pure heart that contains darkness…” before she could continue smoke appeared in the room and the Cerberus appears. “Fuck! Stop doing that!”

The dog bows it’s heads, “Mistress, we are healed what do you wish from us?” it looks up at her with puppy eyes.

“Oh gees stop that and how are you so tiny right now?” Maddie asks as Audrey walks around the dog to stand by her, catching her own breath from the sudden appearance; the dog itself was about the size of a golden retriever at the moment.

The brunette looks at the dog, “why not send it to get the scepter? It can search for it and bring it back...plus he can get small enough searching…he won’t be noticed?” she looks at Maddie who was mulling ideas over in her head.

Maddie looks at her girlfriend, “that could work,” looking at the dog she wonders, “how small can you get?”

The dog yips and suddenly disappears.

“Wait where it go?” Maddie asks squinting but not seeing anything on the black carpet; that is until the dog reappears at the size it was before, “wow so tiny as hell.”

“Yes mistress, we could do it and whatever we touch will resize with us.” The dog states and sits down, one head started sniffing the backpack near it, while the one on the right was sniffing the floor and only the center head was looking at them.

“Alright, come over here” Maddie motions and pulls a blueprint out and places it on the floor, “this is the entry way you need to take into the left wing and these are the rooms you need to search.” As she speaks, she points to the areas “you are looking for the scepter of power, we have the scepter of honor already. Once we have this we need two more things but one I think I figured out already.”

The dog looks and follows the pointing before nodding “It will be done, Mistress” Suddenly there was more smoke and the dog has disappeared.

“Ugh!” Maddie coughs and waves a hand in front of her face, “quick exit.”

“At least that is taken care of” Audrey states leaning against the window sill, while the redhead was talking to the dog she had gone and changed into some black shorts and a low cut v-neck red tank top.

The older girl’s eyes roamed over the brunette’s body and smiles, “those are my clothes.” 

The brunette grins and nods, “Indeed”

Sauntering over Maddie grabs the princess by the hips and pulls her closer, “you look amazing in my clothes” before the younger girl could reply, she dips her head and kisses the girl.

Arms immediately find purchase on the redhead’s shoulders as the brunette hums kissing back as she presses her body against the taller woman.

But before anything else could happen, the door was thrown open with a smash and they hear “Maddie we need your help! Oh…. crap…”

They pull apart but don’t look over knowing that Mal just came bashing in, “You forgot to lock the door” Maddie states as they rest their foreheads together.

“Yeah, sorry baby.” Audrey replies and then lifts her head and glares at the violet haired woman, “you really need to learn to knock you lil dipshit.”

Mal’s face contorts into anger but is startled when Maddie begins laughing, “ok that was funny!” she turns to look at her sister, “so what is it you need lil dip-shit?”

Scowling the younger girl sighs, “my shape shifters have gone a little crazy…they can’t change back into human form.”

Rolling her eyes Maddie looks at Audrey, “I might as well help, I’ll be back in a bit?” she asks and waits for a reply.

Mal notices and gets a bit agitated, “You have to ask permission to leave now?” she leans against the door frame.

“I don’t have too, I am being respectful, we had plans and you are the one that barged in here Mal, so get off your fucking high horse!” the redhead states roughly.

“Go ahead sweetheart, I’ll get the stuff together so it’s ready when you come back.” The brunette says with a smile; completely ignoring the other girl, “just make sure the others are okay.”

“Will do, alright brat” Maddie states walking through the door, “let’s go and you and I are gonna have a talk.”

As they leave, the redhead pulls the door shut and walks down the hall a bit before grabbing Mal and shoving her against the wall and effectively pinning her there, “Listen up you lil rude ass brat!” she stops for a second and makes sure she has her sister’s attention, “You will never barge in ever again, you will be polite and respectful or I will personally rip your fucking head off, understand?”

Mal growls at her sister, “you are a bitch you know that?” she more states than anything as she struggles to get free, “let me go, Maddie.”

“No, you agree first because this bullshit needs to stop and it stops now! I don’t care if you don’t like her, she is my girlfriend and may become family someday so you will treat her with respect and be civil!” Maddie can feel her powers wanting to show themselves but she was trying hard not to use them.

“Maddie…” Mal’s eyes start glowing green which triggers the older woman’s power and suddenly Mal is struggling not to scream, the fight for dominance only lasts a few seconds as Maddie unleashes its full strength, “OK! MADDIE STOP!”

Instantly both sets of eyes taper off and Maddie drops her sister, “I told you I am stronger, probably a lot stronger than you expected. Now let’s go fix your faery friends.” She begins to walk down the hall not even waiting for her sister.

Catching up Mal silently falls into step as she thinks about the power she felt; she would never be able to beat that without years of training, her sister truly was the dominant one out of the three of them. “Sorry.”

“I’m sure you are” Maddie states as they walk outside, “so where are they?” before the question needed to be answered a swarm of various animals came racing up or flying to them, “alrighty then, how many of you are there?”

She tries to count but they wouldn’t stop moving, “STOP MOVING!” she yells and they are still, she finally counts and there are about twenty of them.

“You think you can help them?” Mal asks as she weaves around them, “I have no idea how to help them, I never had this problem.”

“I can…” Maddie walks to a cat and kneels down picking it up, “name of this one?” she asks and pats its head and it purrs.”

“That is Emily.”

“Okay Emily, this may hurt a bit.” She whispers into the cat’s ear and puts her down, red swirls appear around it and then suddenly with a loud pop Emily appears but screams in pain.

“OWWWWW HELL!” the girl screams and rubs every joint she has. “no kidding that hurt!”

Maddie goes to each animal and Mal states the name and each one reappears with a loud pop and a scream; when they are done Maddie stands in front of them and growls gaining their attention.

“Ok remember how you change, because that is how you change back, I won’t help again.” She is about to go back into the dorm when one student speaks up.

“Thanks but why did it hurt?”

She turns and looks at him, “because you needed s mothing to remind you how it feels, how else would you learn?”

“Wait it could have been painless?” another asks.

She nods and smirks “again how else would you remember and learn, remember I won’t help again.” She ignores the angry shouts at her and disappears into the dorm; leaving Mal to deal with them.

“Guys…GUYS!” the faery yells, “in a way she is right so shut up!” they weren’t listening so she suddenly changes in her large dragon and roars at them; instantly they go quiet.

Narrowing her eyes at them she changes back, “be happy she was around to help, because I never have had that problem let lone see an entire group have that problem.”

They all grumble while nodding.

“Now go study or something, this session is over.” Mal states and walks into her dorm and up the stairs, “gees some kids…”

As she makes her way to her room, she notices Maddie and Audrey leaving in a hurry but shrugs it off and pushes her door open; inside she sighs seeing it empty “Damn she isn’t back yet.”

Flopping onto her bed and looking at the ceiling, Mal blows hair out of her eyes it sucked when she was finished with classes by three PM and her girlfriend wouldn’t be out till at least six.

She covers her face with her hands and closes her eyes; maybe a nap will help pass the time and destress she thinks and slowly dozes off.

~Outskirts of Campus~

“Okay, so the dog is getting the one scepter, we can use Jane for the pure heart with darkness but we need True love…why for an evil spell we need that I have no idea.” Maddie states with annoyance as they go over the list and see just how close they are to completing the ritual/spell.

“Sweetheart, relax we will get it done…though the true love thing has me puzzled as well, normally only the good guys deal with that but villains can fall in love too.” Audrey states as she leans against a large rock, “besides how hard can it be to find true love in Auradon?”

“Well we better find it quick, we can kidnap Jane whenever we need her.” The redhead states with a sly grin, “but for now…” she pulls the brunette to her and runs a hand down her side, “I doubt we will get interrupted out here, don’t ya think?”

“Mmmmm” the brunette hums and closes her eyes, “I may be compelled to agree with you love.” She leans into the taller woman and chills run up her spine as deft fingers slide under her shirt and up her spine.

Smiling the redhead continues to play on the younger woman’s spine and dips her head to capture soft lips in a rough kiss; most definitely bruising them both as she backs Audrey back into the rock hard, all that is hurt is a soft grunt but no other sign of any discomfort.

Maddie smiles against her girlfriend’s lips and then starts to kiss over the brunette’s jaw and down her neck, nipping between kisses and reveling in the gasps and moans the redhead is hearing.

Audrey leans her head back against the rock as she enjoys the attention of the older woman, her body coming a live with every kiss, nip and touch; being driven crazy at the same time. “Baby…get to it”

Chuckling Maddie pulls back, “someone impatient?” she doesn’t wait for a reply as she quickly undoes the button on Audrey’s jeans and sliding the zipper down quickly before dipping her hand under the waistband to find a surprise waiting for her, “someone forgot underwear?”

“Didn’t forget…” the brunette states and moans when she feels fingers slip between wet folds and find her clit; her hips buck involuntarily as she moans and wraps her arms around the woman’s neck.

Circling Audrey’s clit, Maddie begins her assault again on her neck and gently sucks on the woman’s pulse point, making sure to keep fingers moving but not too fast; wanting to tease a bit more, and wanting to make it last since they probably will keep getting interrupted in the dorms.

She feels nails start to dig into the back of her neck and the taller woman can’t help the grin as she bites Audrey’s neck roughly, earning a yelp/moan before soothing the bite with her tongue and then repeating the bite.

The princess didn’t know how much more teasing she could take, after all Mal had barged in earlier and she really need to get off, “Maddie…fuck me!”

Without any more waiting, a finger is thrust inside Audrey and she can’t help the high pitched moan that escapes her at the feeling; her hips immediately begin to rock downward to match the motions of her girlfriend’s finger.

Gripping the redheads shoulders she buries her face into the fiery mane, “fuck more babe…” the brunette moans into the woman’s neck.

Smirking Maddie slowly adds a second finger and speeds up the rhythm; they may be alone but who knows who may be in the forest and coming closer.

~The Dorms~

“a little to the left baby…” Mal gasps out as she squirms under her girlfriend’s ministrations; that talented tongue doing things to her that she could never have imagined.

Evie does as requested and can sense that Mal was just about over the edge; quickening the pace and making broader strokes with her tongue, she moves to suck on the girl’s clit when a frantic knocking is heard on their door.

“MOTHER FUCKING FAERIES FROM HELL!” Mal screams as Evie scurries off the bed and throws a blanket over her before throwing on a long robe; she sits up seething and waits for the blue haired girl to answer the door.

Walking over, Evie sighs “who is it?”

“It’s Ben, I need to talk to you!” the king’s voice sounded frantic.

“You better be ready for a really pissed off faery, give us five minutes!” Evie yells through the door and grabs some clothes, “Mal better get dressed, you can lecture him in a minute.”

Both girls quickly throw on clothes and then open the door, “Hey girls I nee….”

“BEN I AM GONNA KILL YOU!” Mal growls loudly and within a few seconds he was turned into a beast, “You DO NOT interrupt girlfriends when they are enjoying each other!

“Enjoying each…” Ben looked utterly confused and both girls waited a moment until his eyes show realization, “oh my…I am so so sorry!”

Mal raises a brow as she glares at him, “enjoy being furry for a while” she growls out and slams the door in his face and turns to her girlfriend, “what?”

Evie stands there with her own brow raised, “change him back Mal.”

“But…”

“Change him back…or no sex for a long time.” The taller girl states calmly, hand on her hip and not budging at the puppy eyes she is given.  
Slowly opening the door, Mal glares at the Beast King “you are lucky I listen to my girlfriend and I like sex.” She flicks her hand and the fur is gone and Ben returns too normal, “now…go away!” Once more the door is slammed in his face.

“Baby he needed our help with something…” Evie states and opens the door again, “Ben is it life or death that you need us?”

“Uhh no…I think I’ll just…” He points down the hall and waves before briskly walking away.

Closing the door, Evie leans against it and looks at her girlfriend, “Thank you love, now calm down…think you scared the shit out of him almost literally.”

This makes Mal smirk, “yeah?” she sits on the edge of one of the beds, “like really?”

“Baby you can scare the shit out of anyone, that’s who you are...” the blue haired girl sits down next to her, “but remember we are the good guys now, though some mischievousness is fun.” She wraps an arm around the purple haired girl, “sorry we got interrupted but now I know how Maddie feels when we do it to her…all the time.”

Blushing Mal nods, “yeah…let’s try not to do that anymore” she leans into her girlfriend, “sucks though was so close!”

Laughing Evie pushes mal back on the bed, “who says we can’t finish what we started?”

Green eyes brighten and Mal grins, “oh you are so right, come here!” she pulls Evie on top of her and kisses her.

~Back in the Forest~

Panting both women are leaning against the rock, Maddie is pulling her jeans up and Audrey is taking a drink of water, “well that was…exhausting.”

“But so much fun!” Audrey states between gulps, “how did you do that with your tongue though?”

“Shapeshifter love, just used my dragon tongue, it is forked” Maddie states with a wink as she buttons her jeans, “liked that did you?” she pushes off the rock and gathers her leather jacket and makes sure her belt is on correctly.

“Mmm you can do that more often” the brunette states and picks up the bag they brought with them, “so how do you think the pup is doing?” she hoists it on her shoulder as they begin to walk.

“We’ll find out sooner or later, oh here!” Maddie grabs a few power bars from the bag and hands one to the princess, “probably should keep some strength up.”

“Probably” Audrey states with a laugh, “so now…what about this true love stuff?” she had an idea of how to get it but she wasn’t sure if Maddie was on the same page as her; after all villains can falling love too, and that includes Maddie…right?

“I’m not sure, I mean I know love can touch everyone but how do you know if it has actually gotten you?” Maddie asks as she climbs up a small hill, “will you just know or will you be oblivious?”

The princess smirks to herself ‘apparently both’ she thinks as she follows “Oh I think both, depends on the person.”

The redhead turns around raising a brow “how so?”

“Well…”

TBC

Its been a while, I’M BACK!!!


	19. Realizations & Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the gang up too and will Maddie realize who has true love?

~A few weeks later~

“Jane, we really need to talk to you, please?” Audrey asks instantly as the pair walk down the hall to their Math class, “it’s important.”

The brunette stops with a huff, “Why does Mal’s sister need me, thought she had you for everything?” she looks at the princess a bit annoyed, “and why so urgent?”

Audrey sighs, “she needs help with a project and she thought you would be perfect for it, she would ask herself but she’s in different classes and schedules from us.”

Jane stops in front of the classroom door, “fine, just tell her to let me know when or whatever.” She ducks into the class; missing the more than joyous grin on Audrey’s face.

The brunette follows the younger girl in and sits in the back; texting Maddie that Jane agreed to meet with her and then tucks the phone away as the professor walks in to start the class.

She looks around to see the normal faces around her, sighing Audrey opens her book and thumbs through a few pages; unbeknownst to her that Mal had been following them and now watches her from a side window.

The purple haired girl chews her bottom lip as she watches the brunette, she had heard that her sister wants to speak to Jane but about what she wasn’t sure; Maddie had been rather quiet and seemed to disappear a lot.

Staring for a couple more seconds, Mal decides to head out since she doesn’t have classes today and heads towards the forest for a little magickal practice.

~In The Cave~

“You damn well know I won’t do that!” Maddie growls out as she circles her Aunt, she glances at her phone that shown a text then smiles before looking back at the sea witch “you won’t touch her!”

Ursula laughs, “My she really has gotten under your thick hide, hasn’t she?” the Sea-Witch rolls her eyes in boredom but keeps her gaze on the young faery, “she is a distraction, nothing more!”

The redhead smirks, “oh is she? As it happens I have everything but three things for the ritual, how far have you ever gotten, hmmm?”

Ursula growls, she knew she would never even gotten this close without her nieces help. “The point is, Audrey will turn on you. She is a princess of Auradon!”

Maddie notices the plain ignoring of her question and smirks, “she’s darker than most I know, comes close to me even Auntie dearest. Touch her, and you deal with me. Hurt her, and you won’t live to swim freely in the ocean ever again!”

She produces a red ball of flames but it didn’t look like fire and she tosses it in the air and then at the sea-witch; but instead of hitting the woman, it splits into eight smaller balls and surrounds her.

Feeling the heat, Ursula tries to put them out as her skin begins to dry up rather quickly, “Stop this nonsense!”

“Stop threatening my girlfriend!” Maddie growls making no move to dissipate the small balls of flame, making sure to keep distance between them.

Ursula runs her hands through her hair, “Fine, but I can only vouch for myself. The others on the island I don’t control.”

“Then spread the word that Audrey is mine and anyone who touches her will have to deal with me.” Maddie states and turns her back on the sea witch; doing so the balls of fire disappear. “Get out of my cave.”

“Listen here girly…” Ursula begins but is cut off with intense red glowing eyes.

“Get.Out.” Maddie’s eyes get more intense as she gets angrier.

Putting her hands up in surrender, Ursula sighs realizing just how strong the young woman has become. “Fine, get everything ready and then send me a message.”

Suddenly the older woman disappears and the cave floor becomes solid again, as if she had never been there at all.

Maddie paces the cave as it changes back to more of a hang out; the usual sight since Audrey started to come and hang out there. “That damn dog better find that scepter soon and I hope Audrey spoke to Jane…that would leave just the true love element.”

“True love?” a voice echoes in the cave.

“Who’s there!?” the redhead asks turning and glancing around the cave; seeing no one in sight.

“True love is very interesting, can a villain find love?” the voice asks, ignoring her question.

“Who the fuck are you? Show yourself!” Maddie demands, eyes glowing bright red again, “I can set the whole place on fire!”

“Who I am is irrelevant but if you insist…” the voice wafts through the cave before a blue/purple cat appears smiling.

The red head groans, “why the fuck are you here, Cheshire?” she really didn’t need to hear any of his damn riddles.

The cat smiles bigger, “because you seem to be in a conundrum but please if I am wrong I shall dissipate…” she begins to disappear; only to reappear right next to her head.

She growls and jumps back, “don’t do that you mangy cat! And what conundrum do I have?” moving to a chair, Maddie sits down and tries not to look at the floating cat as he floats over. 

“Well I could help but if I did help then you wouldn’t really get anywhere, then again you might if you really listen but then again most likely not.” The cat says with a smile and flicks his tail.

“Can you just be clear for once?” Maddie asks with a frustrated sigh, “I have had a very busy and frustrating few weeks to months and I am in no mood for your riddles.”  
“Alright, then answer me this…can villains fall in love?” Cheshire asks once more and finally floats onto the nearby chair to lounge.

“What kind of question is tha…” Maddie trails off to think, ‘can we fall in love, I mean sure we can have relationships…I mean look at Audrey and myself…wait!’ 

“Ahh there is that look, I have done what I needed to do, good luck Maddie, and beware of the green eyes girl…” Cheshire trails off and vanishes.

“Wait!! Green eyed girl? Do you mean my sister?” Maddie asks the air, waiting about a minute before sighing and slumping in her chair, “fucking cat…”  
“What cat?” a familiar voice asks.

Maddie’s head snaps up and she grins, “Hey babe…oh the Cheshire cat paid me a visit, I hate that fucking cat.” She gets up and walks over; taking the bag the brunette held on her shoulder, “how ere classes?”

Audrey smiles, “they were alright…everyone missed you though. Kept asking about you, so about this cat…was it really Cheshire?” she sits down on a couch against the cave wall.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead nods “yes hun, he asked me a question and then disappeared.” She leans back and pulls the brunette closer; kissing the girl’s cheek.”

Nuzzling into the older girl’s neck, “what did he ask you?”

Maddie kisses Audrey’s temple, “he asked, can villains fall in love?”

“And what was your answer?” the brunette asks as she traces on the thigh under her palm.

“I didn’t answer, he didn’t give me a chance too. I think he knew when I had my answer and he knew it and just poofed.” Maddie rests her head against her girlfriend’s.

Audrey leans more into Maddie waiting for the girl to continue but after a few minutes she sighs, “so what did you think your answer was then?”

“Well…I mean it is a good question, right?” the redhead more states than asks but the brunette nods in agreement “and it’s not like none of us don’t date, look at us….” Maddie scratches the back of her neck nervously.

“Maddie, what was your conclusion?” Audrey asks sitting up and noticing the redhead fidgeting a bit, “are you ok?”

“Fine just he gave me the nudge I needed I guess, no reason villains can’t find love, right?” Maddie looks at Audrey and gets confused seeing the amused look on her face, “what?”

“Oh nothing…” the brunette states, with the smile still on her lips. “Maddie, are you getting shy?”

“I am not shy”

Audrey pokes Maddie’s stomach, “yes you are”

“Stop that” Maddie swats the brunette’s hand away, “and no I am not shy.”

“Yes” pokes Maddie again.

“No”

“Yes”

“I am not shy!”

“Then why can’t you say it?” Audrey asks and stops her poking.  
Taking a deep breath Maddie quickly states, “Villianscanfallinlove”

Audrey leans closer, “I didn’t quite hear you, babe.”

“Villains can fall in love” Maddie states again and then is surprised at the fierce hug she receives from her girlfriend.

“HA! Finally!” Audrey states jumping up and looking at Maddie, “about time you figured that out! I would hint but you never got it…it took a damn cat to get it in your head! And that’s with you saying at one point that we are in love too!”

“Hey, I had a lot on my mind, so I didn’t see what was in front of my face. It happens” Maddie gets up and starts pacing, “of course villains can fall in love, hell look me for fuck sake…ummf!” 

Maddie lands on the couch on her back with Audrey on top of her, “what now?”

“What you said just now dummy!” the brunette straddles her lap and wonders if it’ll click in Maddie’s head.

“All I said was, hell look at me for fuck sake…ohhhhhhhhhhhh” the redhead grins and wraps her arms around her girlfriend, “well I guess I am.”

“Oh gees, I love you too, you damn dork” Audrey states and runs her fingers through the short spikey hair, “and now you only need two items”

Maddie smiles and nuzzles the brunette’s neck, “this is true, the dog is taking care of one thing, and Jane can take care of the rest.”

“Mmmhmmm but now let’s not think about that yeah?” Audrey says and places kisses on the side of Maddie’s head, “let’s relax and we do need to plan for the ball coming up…”

“Oh no a ball….” Maddie groans, which causes the brunette to laugh.

 

~Evie & Maddie’s Room~

 

“How does this look?” Evie asks Mal as she pulls the fabric from the sewing machine and holding it up; it’s a blue dress with accents of purple and green in the trim and a low V-neck cut.

The purple haired girl looks up “looks good, E.” Without another word, she goes back to her map that is spread out on her bed; completely missing the agitated look on her girlfriend’s face, that is until a spool of thread nails the back of her head. “HEY!”

Evie huffs as she gets up, “how else am I to get any of your attention? What has got you so preoccupied anyway?” She walks over and looks at the bed, “oh you have got to be kidding me, Mal!”

There is the map with all the recent crimes that have taken place throughout Auradon and to the side was a picture of Maddie and Audrey. “You are seriously getting obsessed!”

“I am not!” Mal defends as she draws a new line in deep red to where the first item was taken, “my sister is involved…” she chews her lip for a moment, “just gotta be able to prove it.” She makes another line in green.

“Who’s the green line?” the blue haired girl asks with a sigh and notices all the purple lines; she could only assume it was Mal’s own path of following the criminals.

“That’s if it isn’t Maddie, so a mystery person,” Mal states as she straightens up and looks at all the lines on the map, “every time a crime has happened, Maddie and Audrey were nowhere to be found except for the most recent one…”

Evie looks at the map, “most recent one?”

“Yeah, this morning something was taken from the castle dungeons storage, another scepter but no one saw anything, literally nothing.” Mal states wildly as she waves her arms over the map, “but I have witnesses that put Maddie and Audrey at the café this morning at the time it happened and then they went into the forest to walk I guess.”

Smiling Evie sits on the edge of the bed, “then I guess it’s not them then, right?” she hopes this would be the end of it; it was really getting to her how Mal was so focused on it. The other day it was all the purple haired girl do or talk about; driving the blue haired girl crazy.

“I’m still unsure about that, I really think Maddie may have an accomplice or something.” Mal begins to fold up the map and put it away in her night stand drawer, “but enough of it for now, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

Evie sits up and wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist; pulling her closer “how about we go eat, take a walk and just enjoy each other?” 

Mal leans into her girlfriend, “sounds good, maybe I can do a little flying too?” She knew Evie wouldn’t want to ride again but she had been itching to fly a bit more just for fun.

“Without me on your back, yes” 

They both laugh as they head out of their room hand in hand.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> The song is loosely from Asutine Mahone's 11:11, loosely because I paraphrased and so forth.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLSz-WtsFI0&index=1&list=PL2tkErAT1TWYKaTZum52yuMiJ-B6jCBCY


End file.
